The Kaiba Twins Revised
by Black Karma
Summary: Revised verison. Seto has twins sisters and knows about it. What happens when they are sent to live with their two brothers? It's pretty good - I'm proud of my writing so far.
1. Landmines and Landslides

A/N: It took a couple of years for me to get back into writing this. Actually, shortly after my posted note on the old verison I wasn't even going to rewrite it. I stopped writing for a long time, and then out of nowhere I was going through my old stuff and I found The Kaiba Twins. I read it, laughed at my mistakes, and then I started wanting to finish it, but I hated the way I started it, and realized that when I started the orginal I was just writing because I wanted to pratice. I'm still praticing, but this time I'm trying to improve. And I'll understand those who don't like my story, and I'll just say this to the people who hate when people put their own characters in shows: It's called fanfiction, it's for fans to explore and create their own ideas. To improve their writing skills, and to test themselves. It's for fun. Who cares if someone made their own character and made them fall in love with someone from the show or if they made them more important than the shows characters. Instead of judging their character, judge their writing and say something like "I didn't like your character but I liked how you wrote this chapter." Helpful points are also accepted. ^^ Flames will be read, and taken into consideration, but most likely ignored. ^^;;

Also if you have already read or do read the old verison you'll realize that it is completely different than this verison. ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

Oh and the title of the chapter is the name of the song I was listening to when I was doing my final proof reading. I'll be doing that for all the chapters.

Landmines & Landslides is the title of this chapter and is a song by Less Than Jake. I do not own.

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Chapter One: Landmines & Landslides**

Seto sat at his desk rereading the letter that came in the mail. It was quite a shock, he was sure that he was going to have a few more years before he would have to face them. That's right; Seto knew about his younger sisters, he never forgot about them. He could remember everything from their last day together at the orphanage.

_It was a sunny day, but the wind made it slightly chilly. The two girls sat on their beds, heads down, next to their suitcases. A woman stood at the door. "Now girls, this is going to be great for the two of you. I understand that you're going to miss your brothers but it just hard to adopt four kids to one family. It's going to be easier if you split. but you can always keep in touch." She stated. "Now grab your bags, it's almost time to go." _

Seto was too young back then to stop the seperation. His sisters were relocated to an orphanage in New Jersey where there was a couple known to be looking for two kids to adopt. After Mokuba and him were adopted he tried to get his foster father to adopt his sisters from the orphange, however they were already adopted. Once his foster father passed on, he tried to contact his sisters' adopters, to ask if they could come to live with him. The couple answered him back with a letter saying that they didn't think it was such a great idea. The twins were happy living there and didn't need to know that they had brothers who still remembered them.

Seto didn't like the answer he had gotten and tracked his sisters throughout the years. He managed to keep up with his sisters activies in school and their lives. He knew that in sixth grade Sahirah had joined the art club at her school, and even helped out in the school play that year. Meanwhile, Katrina had joined the S.W.E.E.P program at the school, which raised money for building small gardens and places for students to relax around the school yard.

Sahirah continued with her art throughout her middle school career and in return Katrina stayed with her S.W.E.E.P program, and even joined the soccer team. They were obviously smart, for they had A and B grades, which made him proud to have such smart siblings. However in high school Sahirah dropped the art club and Katrina's grades dropped, and quit everything she was in. Sahirah's grades stayed where they were but Katrina seemed to be going downhill, and that worried Seto. He tried to find out through the computer what exactly had happened to cause this change in his sister, the only thing he could find in the news around that time was that three boys had gotten into a very bad accident, leaving two in a coma and one dead. The three of them went to the same school as his sisters, but the one who passed away had even come from the same orphange as the girls. He figured that was probably part of the reason, if not all of it.

All of that happened about six months ago, and here he sat reading a letter from The Children's Seashore Home in New Jersey, saying that his sisters' adopters have died in a car accident and that they have been moved back into the orphange. If he was interested, the orphange was sending the girl's back to his old orphange to be adopted out, since they wouldn't have much of a chance in Seashore Home. Also, if he didn't want them to be in an orphange again when Seashore Home was willing to send the girls to live with Mokuba and him, reuniting the family.

Seto looked at the clock. _10: 17 pm_. He sighed and thought for another moment to think about his decision. Standing up, he carried the letter with him out of the room. Making his way to Mokuba's room, he wondered if this was a good idea. Sure Mokuba knew he had sisters but he never knew that Seto had been pretty much stalking the two of them. Maybe Seto would just keep that part out. He reached the door and could hear the tiny noises of video game music from behind the door. He knocked. "Mokuba, we need to talk."

After consulting the younger boy the decision was made. Yes they would take their sisters in, of course. Seto sent Mokuba off to bed and made his way back to his office. Sitting down, he looked at the time. _11:05 pm. _He grabbed the phone and began to dial the number on the bottom of the letter. The phone rang twice before a perky teenage voice answered. "Good morning, thanks for calling Seashore Home. This is Emily speaking, can I help you?" Seto sighed. "Yes, I'm calling for a Miss Keklak."

A week later, on October the tenth, about an hour after dinner, a knock came upon the door, and Charles arrived in the door of the study with three woman behind him. "Sir, this is Miss Keklak from The Children's Seashore Home. She said that she spoke with you over the phone last week."

Seto stood from his desk. "Please, come in and take a seat." He stated, gesturing toward the couch.

Miss Keklak smiled and made her way to the chair. "Mr. Kaiba, you have a lovely home here." She sat, the two girls followed her actions. "Let me introduce the girls." She turned her body toward them as Seto took his seat back in this chair. "This is Sahirah." She pointed to the one girl, who had long brown hair and gray eyes. Sahirah looked at Seto and smiled before looking around the room again. "And this is Katrina." She pointed to the second girl who had long black hair and blue eyes. Katrina looked up at him and tilted her head slightly before turning away, rolling her eyes, and began to fiddle with her bracelet. "I haven't exaclty explained to them who you are, I wasn't sure if you wanted to do that yourself or not." Miss Keklak stated, her blonde curly hair bounced as she turned back to him.

Seto looked at her, as did the twins. "Oh, I was hoping they would have already known, but that's fine." Seto stated, but it wasn't really fine at all. He wasn't sure how they were going to take it.

Miss Keklak smiled slightly and sighed. "It's fine. Girls, this is Seto Kaiba." Katrina rolled her eyes at this. "And he is yo-" She was cut off by a raven haired boy bursting into the room. "Seto! I'm ho-" He paused for a moment. "Ah! Is that them?" The boy yelled, excitedly as he bounced over to them. "Hiya! My name's Mokuba. I'm your other brother." He stated.

Katrina looked at him and blinked twice and then as if she was just hit by something, she glared at Miss Keklak. "Oh Katrina..." but before the woman could finish the blue-eyed girl stood and walked out of the room.

Sahirah watched her sister and frowned before turning her attention to the younger boy. "Hi Mokuba. I'm Sahirah, it's nice to meet you."

Miss Keklak stood and turned to the door. "Excuse me for a moment." She stated leaving the room. Seto looked at his two siblings near the couch before heading after the two woman. "Seto, don't mind Katrina. She just takes things a little hard." Sahirah stated before he walked out of the room.

In the hallway Katrina was arguing with Miss Keklak. "I can't believe you didn't warn me." She hissed.

"Katrin-"

"No! You don't understand. That guy is an asshole. I refuse to believe that he is my brother."

Miss Keklak sighed. "Katrina, just because you've seen Seto on televison and already formed your opinion of him doesn't mean that you can just walk away from this. Just because he's not the ideal image of what you had in your head doesn't mean it's not true." The woman explained.

"Well I don't want to be here." Katrina stated.

"I'm not going to let you live at the orphange when you have family right here. You're staying and that's final. Stop being so stubborn."

Katrina glared at her. "I'm not being stubborn."

The blonde placed her hands on her hips. "Don't do it for me, do it for Sahirah. She seems happy to see her brothers." Katrina gritted her teeth. "Hira was suppose to forget about them, like I told her to."

"Just because you didn't want to remember having a family, doesn't mean that your sister wanted to forget too." Miss Keklak snapped.

"I didn't need to remember that I had a family, I got a new one. One that actually wanted me there." Katrina snapped back. "And they're gone." Miss Kekelak whispered.

Katrina closed her eyes and reopened them after a moment. "I'll do it, but not for you, not for me, and not for those boys. Just Hira."

"Thank you and please at least act happy here." The woman smiled.

"Now you're pushing it." Katrina looked away from the woman.

"Is everything fine out here?" Seto asked, stepping out of the shadows were he was listening to their conversation.

Miss Keklak smiled as she turned to him. "Everything's fine . Shall we go back into the room, Trina?" The raven haired girl looked at Seto and paused for a moment, just to look at him. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." Katrina answered and started walking to the room, walking past Seto, without a second glance.

In the room Mokuba was telling a story to Sahirah, throwing his arms in the air wildly. "And then he jumped off the monkey bars and threw the ball at him. It hit him the face, it was awesome." He stated.

"Sounds like you had a crazy day at school." Sahirah smiled at him, and then noticed Katrina walking back into the room, with Seto and Miss Keklak trailing behind.

"Well girls, I have to get back to the orphange. Make sure that you write me. You can call whenever you want. I'm sure Emily would love to hear your voices when she gets the phone." She smiled at them before walking to each of them, giving each a big hug. "Make sure Katrina watches her temper." She whispered to Sahirah, who nodded. "Watch out for Sahirah." She whispered to Katrina. "Always do." Katrina answered.

Charles walked Miss Keklak to the door, the reunited family following behind. The twins waved her off as she drove away. "Let me show you around and introduce you to everyone." Mokuba stated, grabbing both of them by the hand. "This is Charles, he's our bulter and he also looks forward to hearing about my school stories. So if you have stories after school, he's all ears." He stated before dragging them to the kitchen. "This is Mr. Tierney. He's the best cook ever!" Mokuba explained.

The cook turned around, he was an elder man, but not too old. "Hello there. Nice to meet you girls." He smiled a kind smile. Katrina and Sahirah smiled back and intoduced themselves.

After a grand tour of the house Mokuba lead them to their rooms. "I helped pick out the furiture for them myself." The boy proudly stated. "This one is Sahirah's" He opened the door to reveal the room like it was a prize. It was big, with a queen size bed, and two dressers. There was a walk in closet, and a nightstand with a lamp and a clock. The walls were a simple blue color with white trim.

"It's nice. Thank you Mokuba." Sahirah stated.

The boy beamed with happiness and then turned around to face the other side of the hall. "This is Katrina's room." He stated, opening the door. It was almost identical to her sisters, just the walls were purple instead of blue.

"Thank you." Katrina looked down to the boy.

"Well I'm going to let you guys get settled. My room is two doors down and Seto's is three doors down. The bathroom is one door over. So goodnight." He stated and gave them a hug before walking off.

"Come help me unpack." Sahirah stated. Katrina turned to her and nodded.

The bags were already in the room thanks to Charles. The two of them started unpacking. "This is a familiar feeling." Sahirah said as she smiled to her sister. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail after detangling it from her earrings. "It's just like when we moved in with the Gordon's. They gave us time to get settled before getting to know us too." Sahirah finished. Katrina re-folded a shirt before placing it in the draw.

"Mom and Dad loved us though, they really did. They waited forever for us." Katrina stated.

"Hey, don't be like that. I'm sure Seto and Mokuba will love us too. I'm sure they've been waiting for us too. I know that I was waiting for them." Sahirah stated.

"I wasn't. I didn't want to." Kartina spoke outloud.

"Kat, don't say that. I know you wanted to meet them too. I know you were curious on who they could be, what they were like."

Katrina pulled out another shirt. "Nope. You're wrong there. I was happy with my life the way it was." Katrina stated as she folded the shirt.

Sahirah placed a brush on the dresser. "You stopped wondering who they could be after you became friends who Tom and Mike. You then forgot about them when you became friends with Josuke."

Katrina stood up. "I'm going to go unpack." She walked quickly to the door.

"Kat... I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that." She stated.

Katrina shrugged her shoulders, like nothing her sister said bothered her at all. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Sahirah." She walked out and went across the hall to her own room. Sahirah sighed and sat down near her luggage and continued to unpack, after all tomorrow Katrina would continue to act like nothing happened. The brown haired teen finished unpacking and went to bed.

**To be continued...**

A/N: Well that's it for chapter one. What do you think?


	2. Handguns and Second Chances

A/N: Okay now that chapter one is done the hardest part is over, well at least for now. I hate first chapters, they seem like a rough spot for me. Chapter two might be like that too, but I won't find out until I start writing. Eep! Wish me luck.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

Handguns and Second Chances is the title of this chapter and is a song by Senses Fail. I do not own.

Okay, here goes nothing.

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Chapter Two : Handguns and Second Chances**

When morning broke Katrina was already up and ready to go to her new school. She made her way downstairs and headed in the direction that she hoped the kitchen was in. She thankfully was right when she pushed open the door and the scent of bacon filled her nose. "Good morning, young miss." Tierney smiled at her as he grabbed the eggs from the refrigerator.

Katrina looked at him. "Good morning."

"Take a seat. What would you like for breakfast?" He asked, walking over to the oven and flipping a pancake over.

"Wow, you're making a lot of food, aren't you?" She asked, looking at the different pans on the stove top.

"Well I cook for everyone in the house. The maids, Charles, George, your siblings, you, and of course my self." He answered as he scrambled some eggs and poured them in a pan. "Bacon?"

"Oh, yes please. Can I have some eggs too?" She asked, as she took a seat.

"Of course, miss." He grabbed a plate and placed some bacon on it.

"Please, just call me Katrina, or Kat. No need to call me miss, I don't like it." She smiled at him.

"Of course. Would you like milk, orange juice, coffee, or apple juice?" He placed some eggs on her plate.

"Apple juice."

Seto walked into the kitchen and made his way to the coffee machine. He poured himself a cup and looked at the girl at the table. "Morning."

She looked at him. "Morning."

Sahirah walked in with Mokuba. The boy took a seat next to Katrina and Sahirah sat on the opposite side of him. "Good morning, Katrina. Good morning Seto." Mokuba greeted them.

Tierney placed Katrina's plate and drink in front of her. "What can I get everyone else?"

After breakfast the siblings headed to the limo. There was a man standing at the back door in a black suit. "He looks like he's dressed to be in the Men In Black movie." Sahirah whispered to Katrina.

"Mmhm." The twin agreed.

"This is George." Mokuba stated as they reached the car. George opened the door and waited for them to climb in.

"I thought we were going to school." Sahirah stated.

"We are." Seto stated.

"Isn't there a school bus?" Sahirah asked.

"We don't take a bus." Mokuba laughed. "George drives us everywhere." He added.

After dropping Mokuba off at his school George started for the high school. "So Seto, what exactly do you do for your company?" Sahirah asked.

"Everything. I own it, I run it." Seto answered.

"Wow. That's a lot for someone your age." She stated. Katrina rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"What did you two do in the states?" He asked.

"Well I just did some babysitting." Sahirah answered.

Seto looked at Katrina, but she was quietly looking out the window. "What about you Katrina?" He asked.

Katrina looked at him and then look at Sahirah, who was biting her lip but waiting for her to talk. "I did some volunteer work at an animal shelter for a while but then dropped that and did some time at an elder community home." She answered.

He noticed the way she said that she did some time and it made him wonder why she put it like that. "Oh that's nice." He stated as the limo pulled up to the school. "You might get swamped with questions from kids all over school, be prepared. They obviously don't know about you both." He stated as George opened the door for them to get out.

Seto walked out and the two followed behind, and everyone was staring. Sahirah moved as quickly as Seto, trying not to notice the looks, and Katrina walked normally, brushing the looks off, as if this happened everyday. Seto lead them to the front office where the girls got their school schedules. A woman called them to a side room and took their measurements. She wrote them down and informed them that they would have their uniforms by the next week. They walked back into the office, where Seto was waiting for them. "Here's a map of the school. I won't be able to walk you both around, and you have some classes with different teachers." He handed them the maps. "First bell rings in five minutes." The girls looked over their schedules and map trying to memorize where they needed to be a when.

"We'll at least we have gym, lunch and algebra together." Sahirah pointed out.

"Oh joy." Katrina sighed. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like this in the least bit.

"I'll see you then." Sahirah stated as they walked out of the office and turning her own way. Katrina sighed and went off her own way.

Sahirah scanned the room number on her schedule before walking into the class room. 'Yep this is the right one.' She took a deep breathe and walked in. There were a few students already in the class. The teacher sat at a piano in the center of the room. She made her way over to him, aware of the few eyes staring. "Hello. I'm Sahirah." She stated to the teacher. "I'm new to the school." The man looked up at her.

"Welcome to chorus class Sahirah. I'm Mr. Bibelhiemer. I'll be your singing instructor. When class starts please introduce your name and where you moved from. Other information can be kept to yourself." He stated.

She smiled at him. "Okay, thank you."

Kids started piling in right before the bell rang, most of them didn't notice the new student. Mr. Bibelhiemer cleared his throat. "Class, before we start I'd like to introduce our new student." He pointed to Sahirah.

She stood and smiled. "Hi everyone. I'm Sahirah, I just moved here from New Jersey in the states." She bowed slightly.

"Okay Sahirah, take the seat next to Anzu. Anzu raise your hand."

A girl with short brown hair and blue eyes raised her hand. Sahirah made her way and took the seat next to the girl. "Hello Sahirah, I'm Anzu. It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

Sahirah smiled back. "Nice to meet you too." The teacher started the class with warm ups and then asked if anyone felt like singing a solo. One girl volunteered and stood next to the piano.

"Sahirah, this is Honda." Anzu stated pointing to a brown haired boy who was sitting in front of her.

"Hi there Sahirah. Welcome to Domino City High." He held out his hand, which she shook.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She smiled.

"So Sahirah, do you sing, or were you thrown into this class like me?" He asked.

"Um, I sing, but I didn't choose my classes." She answered. "That's cool. Well it's cool that you sing. I don't sing, and trust me, you don't want me to sing either. I'm horrible." He laughed. She smiled at this.

"I sing too. Maybe we can do a duet sometime. When you're more comfortable here of course." Anzu offered.

"Sounds fun." The gray eyed girl stated.

The rest of the class went by pretty fast. Honda and Anzu were nice people to talk to, and they even offered for her to sit with them at lunch if she wanted to. She told them that she would see who Katrina was sitting with. As the bell for the class to end rang, Sahirah gathered her stuff and waved her new friends off. As she was heading to her history class she passed Katrina. "Trina! Hey, how was the first class?" She asked. Her sister brushed her hair out of her face.

"It was okay. I had cooking." She stated pointing to the flour on her arm before brushing it off.

"Fun. I had chorus. I met these two nice classmates who offered for us to sit with them if we want." Sahirah stated.

"Okay, that sounds good then." Katrina agreed. "I have to get to my science class though. I'll see you later." Katrina added as she began to walk away. "Later." She could hear Sahirah behind her.

As Katrina made her way up the stairs she almost bumped into Seto. They looked at each other for a moment.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Fine. Going to science." She answered.

"Who do you have?" He asked.

Katrina looked at her schedule. "Gerlock." She answered.

Seto smirked at this. "Have fun." And he walked off.

Katrina stared at his retreating body for a moment and then shrugged and continued to her class. Upon entering the room she saw a pudgy woman who was swinging her hips and singing some song about 'wishing your girlfriend was hot like her'. Katrina raised an eyebrow and looked at the classmates that were already sitting down. One girl was staring at her for a moment, but when Katrina looked back at her the girl flushed from being caught staring and looked down at her desk.

Katrina made her way over to the teacher and cleared her throat, getting her attention. "Hello there young lady. Can I help you?" The woman asked. "I new here, and it says on my schedule that this is my second class." Katrina answered.

"Oh well. Welcome to my class. I'm sure that you could tell that I'm . When class starts just introduce yourself from your seat. You can sit in the fourth seat in the middle row." She stated.

Katrina nodded and made her way to her seat. A boy took the seat next to her and turned the opposite way to talk to the kid next to him. On the other side of her another boy sat down. 'Great. Surrounded by the male gender.' She thought to herself, even though she was used to always being around guys. 'It's be nice to have a girl to talk to here.' Her thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang.

"Will the new student introduce herself to the class?" Mrs. Gerlock stood in front of the room.

Katrina was tempted to roll her eyes but stood up anyway. "My name is Katrina. I just moved here with my sister from Atlantic City, New Jersey." She stated and took her seat again. The boy to her right cleared his throat when the lesson started. Katrina ignored him and took notes. He cleared his throat again. She still ignored him and yet he tried again, louder this time. She time she turned to him. "If your throat is bothering you that much, get a drink." She glared at him.

"No it's fine, I was trying to get your attention. My name is Ben." He smiled at her.

She blinked twice at him. "Okay. Well Ben," she started. "the next time you want to get my attention, use my name instead of making yourself look like an ass. Now is there something I can do for you? Or was that all you needed to tell me?" She stared at him.

"Uh, no that was it." He turned away from her. "Bitch." He muttered.

The boy on the other side of her snickered a little, and she turned to look at him. "My name is Ryou, and thank you for final showing Ben that not every girl wants to get into his pants when they look at him." He smiled.

Katrina couldn't help but smile back. "No problem. Being a bitch to assholes is basically my job."

Ryou laughed a little. "It's nice to meet you Katrina."

She grinned. "Nice to meet you too Ryou."

"Ryou! Katrina! Do you want to share the conversation with the rest of the class?" Mrs. Gerlock snapped at them from the front of the classroom.

"Oh no, Mrs. Gerlock. I was simply refreshing Katrina's brain on the basics of cell division." Ryou answered softly.

"Oh, well in that case it's fine. Just try to save the explaining until after class." The instructor stated before turning back to the board.

As the bell rang Katrina gathered her stuff. "What class do you have next?" Ryou asked.

"History." She answered glancing at her schedule sheet.

"Oh, me too. Who do you have?" He asked.

"Jones."

Ryou frowned at this. "I have Caci. The classes are two doors away from each other so I can walk with you. That's if you don't mind." He offered.

The twin looked up at him and smiled. "I don't mind at all." The two of them walked out of the class together.

"I'll see you later Ryou." Katrina waved as she entered her history class. She introduced herself to the teacher, , and he was very kind and even complimented on her bracelet when she handed him her schedule.

"It's really neat looking. Where did you find it? It looks Egyptian." He looked at it again.

"Actually my foster parents got it for me, and they got my sister these earrings that match it. I guess it's Egyptian considering the pyramids on it." She answered before going to her seat.

Class started the same as the rest, and introduction to the class, and then when she took her seat the people around her would introduce themselves. In this class she met a boy named Yugi, who wore an upside down pyramid necklace. It caught her eye but she didn't question it, even though it reminded her of her bracelet. She figured it must have been a set of this jewelry that got split up to be sold. Yugi was nice and even tried to talk to her about a card game called Duel Monsters. She didn't really know anything about it, and had only seen it on the television when she was flipping through channels. Yugi offered for her to come to his grandfather's game store if she was interested in learning about it.

On the other side of her there was a boy named Marik. He had tanned skin and said that he moved to Domino City the year before from Egypt. Katrina smiled at him, but in the back of her mind she realized that there was a lot of Egyptian things coming up in her life today. She shrugged it off, marking it off as a coincidence.

After history Yugi and Marik walked with Katrina to gym. "Usually they try to make matches during gym to have two boys and two girls on a team. They like it to be even." Yugi stated as he grabbed a slip from the teacher when he entered the room. "Your number is the same number as your group number." He added on, showing his slip that had a number four on it. Marik's number had a twelve and Katrina's had a three.

"As you can tell they don't keep the numbers in order when they pass them." Marik stated.

"Katrina!" A voice called out from across the room.

Katrina turned to the voice and smiled at her sister walking over to her. "Hey Sahirah. Come meet Yugi and Marik."

After the introductions were pasted around each student went to their assigned gym teacher. Katrina and Sahirah both had Mr. Hudak. He was a short, bald, and pudgy man with a nice attitude. After checking in with the teacher and doing some warm-ups, Yugi walked over with some of his friends and introduced them all to the girls.

Katrina looked around, feeling like she was being watched, and she wasn't surprised to see that she was. On the bleachers sat Seto, staring at Sahirah and herself. She didn't glare or do anything, she just stared back with a bored expression on her face.

"Why the hell is Seto staring at you two?" The blonde haired boy, Jou, asked.

Sahirah looked at Katrina and saw her staring toward the bleachers. The brown haired girl turned her attention to the same general direction and saw him staring at them. "Well it could be that he's our brother." She stated, turning her head back to her new friends.

"WHAT?!" Jou yelled, surprised. "You're related to that asshole?" He asked, speaking in a lower voice.

"Unfortunately." Katrina answered, turning away from her brother's gaze.

Gym went on as planned, everyone was split in groups of five and sent to the fields to play basketball, run track, or to play some baseball. When gym was over everyone planned to meet in the lunch room after their next class. After separating, Katrina walked with Sahirah to her next class.

"It's different here, but I like it so far." Sahirah stated.

"Yeah, it's okay. The kids are nice for the most part." Katrina sighed.

Sahirah frowned a little at this. "Please try to give it a chance Kat. I know they're nothing like your old friends, but maybe that's for the better. After all no one can replace them." She stated as they reached the classroom door.

Katrina stopped next to her sister and looked at her, forcing a weak smile. "Yeah, okay. I'll try, but I won't promise anything." She replied and walked off to her own class.

Lunch followed after fifth period, and everyone managed to fit at the round table, even though they had to squeeze in. Katrina noticed that Seto sat, preferably by himself at a table near the window. Sahirah went over to talk to him for a few minutes, leaving Katrina to talk with the group of teenagers that she just met. She explained to them on how the four of them got separated in the orphanage, and how Sahirah and herself were adopted by Tug and Julie, the young Gordon couple. She told about how a car accident ended that little family and how the adoption agency knew about her brothers and decided it would be better if they were reunited. Somewhere during the storytelling Sahirah rejoined the group, taking the seat next to her sister. Each of the teenagers they just met told a little about themselves before the bell rang for the final period.

After school Katrina and Sahirah found Seto in the courtyard waiting for them. "How was the first day?" He asked.

"It was nice, we made a lot of new friends." Sahirah answered as she followed him to the limo. Katrina rolled her eyes even though no one could see it as she trailed behind her two siblings. "Hey Seto, are we Kaiba's now, or are we still Gordons?" Sahirah asked as she climbed into the limo. Katrina stared at Seto for a moment before climbing into the limo before him.

"Well technically you're Kaiba's now. Unless you don't want to be. If not, we'll have to get the name changed." He answered.

"Oh no, that's fine. I just didn't know what name to write on my class work today." Sahirah smiled over to him.

"I'm assuming that were heading home, sir." George spoke through the window opening in the limo.

"Yes, home would be fine." Seto replied to him.

Upon returning home, Katrina made her way to the living area and sat in front of the fire place with a novel to read. Sahirah grabbed her sketchpad and began sketching her sister, lying on her stomach on the floor. Seto disappeared somewhere to the back rooms of the house. Charles, the butler, walked into the room where the twins were. "So how was everyone's first day?" He asked.

Sahirah smiled at him and placed her sketchpad down. "It was fun. I made a lot of new friends, they even met Katrina too throughout her classes. This one kid, Yugi, offered for me to come to his grandpa's game store."

Charles smiled at her. "That Yugi boy is a very nice kid. His group of friends are nice too, but your brother doesn't really get along with them."

"Well maybe if he wasn't such an ass, then maybe they could get along." Katrina stated.

"Kat. Please." Hira pleaded with her.

"What? I'm sticking up for the new friends we made." She retorted.

Just then the front door opened. "I'm home!" Mokuba's voice rang out. His feet raced down the hallway, past the living room doors, and then stopped to turn around. The highly energetic boy dashed into the room. "Hiya Sahirah. Hiya Katrina. Oh George I have the best story to tell you!" He explained throwing his hands in the air as he started rambling on about his day. George smiled at him and nodded his head, and made surprised faces at all the right moments.

Sahirah smiled at the two and turned to look at Katrina, who turned her attention back to her novel already. Sahirah mentally sighed at this and tried to brush it off. 'You can try a little harder Kat.' She thought to herself, and as if her twin heard her, the raven haired girl looked up at her, and then turned her head to watch the boy.

After telling his story, Mokuba announced that he was going to him room to play video games and to get him when dinner was ready. Katrina got up from her spot and made her way to the phone in the other room and dialed away. The phone rang four times.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Emily? It's Katrina." She stated.

"Oh! Katrina, what's wrong?" The girl asked.

"Nothing, I just miss you." The raven haired girl answered.

"Oh Trina, I miss you and Hira too. I'm sorry but I can't talk it's three in the morning here." The younger girl replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry I totally forgot about the time difference. How about you give me a call sometime?" Katrina gave her the phone number and got off the phone.

"Oh there you are young mis- I mean Katrina. Dinner is ready." Tierney stated as he peaked his head through the door.

She smiled at him for his correction. "Thank you. I'll be right there."

When she walked though the door, everyone was already seated at the table, and flashback of her with a different family flew into her mind. She gritted her teeth and pushed the memory out of her head. They're dead now, there is no reason to be thinking of them. She took her seat next to Mokuba, who smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Throughout dinner Seto was quiet, and Sahirah did most of the talking for Katrina as they answered Mokuba's questions about themselves. The boy listened to them so intensely that Seto had to point out his food three times. Tierney came with a desert tray for them and even after the food was gone, Sahirah was still talking to the younger boy. "What were your friends like?" Mokuba asked. Katrina tensed for a moment and then excused herself from the table, saying that she was tired and was going to bed early. The three of them watched her walk out of the room. "Was it something I said?" Mokuba asked.

"Uh, no. Katrina just gets like that when she's tired." Sahirah lied. "So we had a couple of really good friends, mine where different than Katrina's. Although I did hang out with them sometimes. My friends were Jenna and Ashley. We did almost everything together." She smiled at her memories of them and made a mental note to call them later.

"What about Katrina's friends?" Mokuba asked.

"Well her best friends were Tom, Mike, and Jos-" She paused. "Well lets just say Mike and Tom. They were both a little bit of troublemakers. Well Tom definitely was." She smiled. "But they were nice guys. Do me a favor and try not to mention them to her though. They got into a bad accident a couple months back and have been in a coma since then. She thinks it her fault that it happened." Sahirah explained, frowning.

"Why does she think it's her fault?" Seto asked this question.

Sahirah looked at him for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "She just does. Leave it at that." She finished and stood up.

**To be continued...**

A/N: Okay the second hardest chapter is over. I forgot how boring it is to introduce my characters to the characters in the show. I couldn't just introduce them all at once - I think it's even more boring that way. ^^;; What do you think of this chapter?


	3. The Wanderlust

A/N: Okay, ready for chapter three? I'm probably not - and I'm probably just going to go ahead and wing it - because honestly I forgot what my idea for this chapter was. So this could lead me in a completely different direction than I was planning on going. I guess we'll see how it goes. Wish me luck. Sorry I posted a day late - but the computer wasn't working - I also noticed somethings were cut out of my last chapter like some words - hopefully it won't happen to this chapter too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

The Wanderlust is the title of this chapter and is a song by Flogging Molly. I do not own.

Okay, let's roll.

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Chapter Three: The Wanderlust**

Sahirah woke that morning and got dressed before stumbling her tired body down the stairs to the kitchen. She was tired, more tired than she usually got in the morning. Last night her dreams were filled with visions of a faraway land, a long time ago. She could have sworn that Yugi was in her dream too, and it didn't make sense, but then again it could happen.

As she pushed the kitchen door open she saw Katrina sitting at the table, a bowl of Cookie Crisp in front if her. "Morning Kat." She greeted her. Her older sister looked at her and then back to her cereal. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Katrina looked back at her again. "What did you tell them last night?" She asked.

Sahirah tilted her head slightly. "Tell who what?" She asked, walking over to the pantry to look for something to eat.

"Seto and Mokuba. When they asked about our friends. What did you tell them?" She asked, scooping a spoonful of her cereal before shoving it in her mouth.

Sahirah spotted a box of Cocoa Puffs and grabbed it. "Oh I told them about Jenna and Maggie. And then I said you have two friends named Tom and Mike that were somewhat trouble makers. I didn't tell them anything else."

Katrina looked at her twin. "Not even about the accident?" She asked.

"No. Nothing." Sahirah lied.

Katrina watched her for a moment. "Not like that matters anymore." She shrugged.

"Don't even pretend." Sahirah glared at her. Katrina rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders again.

Mokuba walked into the kitchen at that time with Seto behind him. "G'morning sisters." The boy grinned at them. They both smiled back and went back to eating their breakfast. Seto made his way over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup before sitting at the table with the others. Mokuba filled his bowl with the Cocoa Puffs that were sitting on the table.

After breakfast they all headed to the limo like the day before. Mokuba talked about video games to Sahirah and tried to drag Katrina into the conversation, but just said that she didn't really play them, leaving the two gray eyed siblings to talk. George dropped Mokuba off at school and then headed to the high school. "Sir, are you going to the office after school?" George asked.

"Yes, I have some paperwork to fill out. You can drop me off after you drop the girls off at home." He answered. The three of them piled out of the limo and into the school courtyard.

"Sahirah, Katrina!" Yugi called out to them, waving his hand in the air.

Katrina and Sahirah walked over to him, and the rest of the gang. "Good morning everyone." Sahirah greeted.

"Good morning. Hey I was wondering if you two wanted to hang out after school today. We're all going to the arcade down town." Yugi offered.

Katrina looked at him. "I don't really play video games." She looked at Sahirah who looked kind of upset. "But, I don't see why not." She answered. "What do you think Sahirah?" She asked, smirking at her twin.

Sahirah's face lit up. "I'd love to."

Yugi smiled at them. "Alright!"

During lunch Katrina walked over to Seto to tell him of their plans for after school. "Seto." She greeted him, getting his attention from the book his was looking at.

He looked at her and tilted his head to the side. "What?" He asked.

She glared at him after hearing his tone of voice, as if she interrupted something important. "I just wanted to let you know that Sahirah and I are going out to the arcade with Yugi and his friends today after school. So you can go right to the office, because we don't need George to drop us off at home." She stated, flatly.

He nodded at her and turned his head back to the book. "Be careful, have fun." He spoke as she turned around.

The twins walked with Yugi and Otogi after lunch to their final class. "Seto said that we could go out, right?" Sahirah asked.

"I didn't exactly ask, I just told him." Katrina answered. Yugi smiled at her when she said this.

"Oh, okay." Sahirah mumbled.

"He told us to have fun. He's not going to be mad." Katrina said, rolling her eyes. They entered the class and took their seats. The bell rang, signaling for the class to begin.

"Okay class, turn to page 303. Today we're going to learn some new formula's for figuring out the questions we did yesterday." Mrs. Zirrillo said, writing the page number on the chalkboard.

After school everyone met in the courtyard under the huge tree. Seto spotted the girls and made his way over to them.

Sahirah saw him and walked over to meet him. "Hi Seto. You don't mind us going out, do you?" She asked.

He looked down at her and pulled some money from his pocket and handed it to her. "Nope. This is for the two of you. Go have fun." He stated.

She took the money and smiled at him. "Thanks Seto."

The arcade was maybe six blocks down from the school, so they all walked there. "What kind of games do you play?" Yugi asked Sahirah.

"All kind, even the racing ones. They're so fun." She answered, smiling. Katrina walked in the back with Marik and Jou.

"So you don't play video games?" Jou asked.

"Not really. I spend my time reading. I used to spend time with animals, but I haven't been to an animal shelter since almost a year now. I used to volunteer a lot." Katrina answered.

"That's cool. You should apply for a job at the animal shelter here then." Jou stated.

"Where is it?" Katrina asked with sudden interest.

"Not far from school. I'll show you one day next week. How does that sound?" The brown eyed boy smiled at her.

"That sounds great." She answered.

"Hey Jou, I challenge you to a race." Sahirah turned to the back of the group.

"Oh yeah? You're on!" Jou pumped his fist in the air, with such enthusiasm that he almost hit Katrina in the face.

She dodged out of the way and almost tumbled into Marik. "Sorry." She whispered to him.

He smiled. "It's fine. Jou, watch yourself, you might hurt someone." Jou made a face at Marik and apologized to Katrina.

Once inside the arcade everyone seemed to spread in different directions. Jou, Yugi and Sahirah went to the racing games, while Anzu dragged Katrina to the dance games, Honda followed behind to watch. Ryou, Otogi and Marik went to the gun games which were next to the dancing game.

Anzu started off very gracefully. "Come on Katrina, don't just stand there." She laughed.

"I don't do games." Katrina gritted her teeth as she poorly attempted to keep up with the screen.

"Loosen up and don't think about what you have to do, just to it." Anzu stated as she did a spin on the arrow pads.

"It's not that easy." Katrina stated as she listened to Anzu anyway. It helped a little bit, but she was still failing miserably.

When she was done she hopped off and went in search of her twin. Instead she found Otogi and Marik playing a House of the Dead game. Otogi was hiding behind a crate, while Marik was shooting away.

"I kinda need your help here Otogi." Marik stated.

"But I suck at this stage." The green eyed boy stated. Katrina rolled her eyes and took the plastic gun from Otogi. If there was one kind of game she was good at, it was shooting games. She made the character come out from behind the crate and began firing away.

Marik didn't notice the switch at first. "Nice head shot." He said.

"Thanks." She replied.

The Egyptian looked over to her. "Hey Katrina. Thought you didn't play games."

She took another zombie out. "These are the only ones I'm good at." She stated.

Sahirah shifted her body to the left side of the fake motorcycle, she whizzed past Jou's car on the screen. "Whoo hoo!" She cheered.

"It's not over yet!" Jou commented back.

Yugi grinned at them. "I don't know Jou. She might have to beat."

The blonde grabbed onto the handle bars tighter. "I think not." He turned quickly to the right, dodging the computerized people on the side of the screen.

"You should have hit them, it would have been twenty points." Katrina spoke up as she walked up behind them.

"Really?" Jou asked.

"Yeah, twenty points off." Sahirah smiled.

After the arcade Anzu, Honda, and Jou headed home. The rest of them went to the diner to eat some dinner. "I'll have the cheese curly fries." Sahirah ordered as she handed the menu to the waitress.

"Okay, your drinks will be out in a moment." The waitress smiled as she grabbed the menus.

"So how do you like it so far?" Ryou asked.

"It's been good. I like it, not to mention you guys are fun to be around." Sahirah answered. "It's odd. I have more guy friends here now than I did back in New Jersey. Kat was more of the guy magnet then I was." Sahirah laughed. Katrina shot her a look. "It's not my fault you're such a tomboy." Sahirah stated.

"You're not much of a girly girl either." Katrina shot at her.

"Yeah, but I don't have the cocky attitude either." Sahirah explained.

Katrina rolled her eyes at this. "I'm not cocky." She replied.

The waitress handed out the drinks. "Since there is no school tomorrow, what are you two going to do?" Otogi asked. The twins thought for a moment.

"I don't know. We really don't have anything planned." Sahirah finally answered. Katrina nodded in agreement.

"Katrina, would you like to go see that animal shelter Jou was talking about?" Marik asked.

She looked at him and thought for a moment. "Sure."

Sahirah smiled at this. "Do you have a library here?" She asked.

"Yeah, down the road from my grandpa's game shop?" Yugi answered.

"Oh that's right. Mind if I stop by tomorrow to check the store out?" Sahirah asked.

"Of course you can. After that I can walk with you to the library." The girl smiled at this as well.

"Mind if I join you guys? I have a book to return." Ryou asked.

"Sure, you can join us." Sahirah and Yugi replied.

After eating Otogi and Ryou left to head home. "See you tomorrow." Ryou waved.

"Bye!" Sahirah waved back.

"Hey do you have a cell phone?" Yugi asked.

"Uh...actually no." Sahirah answered. "We should probably get on that." She smiled to her sister.

"Well here's my number." Yugi wrote it down on a piece of paper he had in his pocket. "Give me a call before you come over to check out the shop." He smiled, handing her the paper.

"Thanks." She smiled.

A tune starting playing from the tri-colored haired boy's pocket. "Hello?" He answered. "Hi grandpa. I'll be home in a little bit." He answered.

"Hey Sahirah let me write my number down for Katrina on that paper." Marik stated.

"Okay." She handed it to him.

"Alright, bye." Yugi hung up his phone. "Well I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow Sahirah. Marik do you mind staying with them?" He asked.

"Nope. I got it Yugi." He answered. The shorter boy smiled and walked off, waving goodbye.

"Can I borrow your cell phone Marik?" Katrina asked.

"Uh, sure." He handed it as he wrote on the piece of paper.

Katrina dialed her new house number. "Hey Mokuba. It's Kat. Can you have Seto send George to pick Sahirah and I up?" She asked into the phone. Marik handed the paper to Sahirah.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"I can walk with you guys to where your getting picked up from." He offered.

"Thanks Marik. That would be wonderful."

Katrina closed the phone and handed it back to Marik. "George will pick us up at the school." Katrina stated.

"Okay, let's go." And the three of them walked down the road to the school.

When George arrived he got out and opened the door for them. "Would you like a ride home Marik?" Sahirah asked.

"Uh, sure." He answered. George smiled as the boy climbed into the car after the girls, and closed the door behind him.

Marik thanked George and the girls for the ride as they came to his house. "See you tomorrow Katrina." He smiled and closed the door behind him.

"I like our new friends." Sahirah stated.

"Yeah, they're nice." Katrina agreed.

"Maybe you can try not being so quiet around them." Sahirah pointed out.

Katrina rolled her eyes at this and scoffed. "Let's not push it." Sahirah frowned at her.

"I'm serious Katrina. I don't think you said two full sentences to them."

Katrina looked at her. "Stop it. Yes I have." She rested her head against the back of the seat.

"Well tomorrow you'll have to talk when you and Marik go out." Sahirah stated.

"Maybe I won't have to say anything." Katrina sighed and turned back to the window.

"Why are you being so difficult about this?" Sahirah asked, but Katrina ignored her. "Just because you talk to them doesn't mean you're forgetting the old ones." Sahirah whispered. Katrina gritted her teeth but pretended not to hear her sister.

Upon arriving at home the two of them climbed out to be greeted by Mokuba. "Hiya!" He hugged both of them. "Welcome home." He smiled.

They walked into the house as Seto was walking down the stairs. "Did you have fun?" He asked.

Sahirah looked at him. "Yes we did. Thank you."

Seto nodded his head. "I have something for the both of you. Mokuba figured you'd both need it." He stated as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I picked them out." The younger Kaiba smiled up at them as he handed them each a small box. They opened them to reveal a cell phone. Katrina's was purple and Sahirah's was orange.

"Thank you." Sahirah smiled at the brothers. Katrina nodded her head in agreement. Sahirah grabbed the paper from her pocket and programmed Yugi's and Marik's phone numbers in it. She then did the same for Katrina.

"Want to play a video game with me?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure." Sahirah answered. "Come watch?" She asked Katrina.

"I'll be there in a minute." She nodded. The two younger siblings walked off to Mokuba's room, leaving the older two standing in the foyer.

"Thanks for the phone." She mumbled.

"Of course." Seto answered looking down at her. She was looking at the floor.

"I'm going to apply for a job tomorrow when I go out with Marik." She stated, looking up at him.

"Where at?" Seto asked in slight confusion.

"This animal shelter that Jou was telling me about today." She answered.

Seto nodded at her. "Don't bring any pets home." He answered.

She said nothing, she wasn't going to agree to that. Instead she walked toward Mokuba's room. "Night Seto."

In the room Mokuba and Sahirah were sitting in bean bag chairs on the floor playing some game that Katrina wasn't in the mood to watch. Instead she sat there staring out in the general direction of the television and let her mind wander. Somewhere during her daydreaming she slipped into a slumber on the couch of Mokuba's room. Once Mokuba and Sahirah were tired they turned the game off and noticed her sleeping there.

"We should wake her. That couch is going to make her back sore in the morning." Mokuba stated.

"Uh, she won't wake up. I know this." Sahirah stated.

Mokuba looked at her and then walked over to Katrina before shaking her slightly. "Katrina." He whispered. "Katrina, wake up."

The girl grunted and snuggled into the couch.

"I'll get Seto." Mokuba stated and then bounced out of the room.

"Katrina, get up." Sahirah tried shaking her sister roughly.

"Mmmmfph." Katrina whimpered.

"Come on get up." The younger twin tried again. Seto walked into the room and watched for a moment with Mokuba at his side. "She won't get up." Sahirah frowned.

Seto walked over and placed a hand on Katrina's shoulder, shaking slightly. "Katrina, get up. It's time to go to school." He lied.

"Don't wanna go...too tired." She muttered out.

"Come on, you're going to be late." He raised his voice a little louder. Katrina tried to open her eyes but they were glued shut. Instead she forced herself to sit up, and almost fell back in the process. She placed her feet on the floor and tried walking only to stumble and trip into Sahirah.

"She's not the easiest person when she first wakes up." Sahirah explained, helping Katrina to stand.

"Fine." Seto sighed and picked the girl up bridal style. She began to protest but she was too tired to even attempt to put a fight and snuggled into the arms. "Mokuba you can go to bed. Sahirah get the doors please." He instructed as he began to walk.

Once they reached Katrina's room, he placed her bed and placed the covers over her, tucking her in. "Night Katrina." He said as he was standing up. He heard a little noise in agreement from the tired girl.

"Thank you Seto." Sahirah smiled at him as they left the room. Seto nodded and wished her a good night before heading down to his study. Sahirah went into her room, picked out her clothes for the next day and went to bed.

**To be continued...**

A/N: What do you think? I think I did a pretty good job by just winging it. ^^;; I tried making Seto a little more brother like at the end of it.


	4. I Think I Love You

A/N: Well here we are again. I think I'm back on track here with the way I was going with this version of The Kaiba Twins... then again maybe not. Oh well. We'll have to see how it works out now, won't we. ^^;; I know I fail at life. Woot!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

I Think I Love You is the title of this chapter and is a song by Less Than Jake. I do not own.

Alright let's party.

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Chapter Four: I Think I Love You**

Katrina woke up that morning and stumbled out of bed, not really sure how she got there. Shrugging it off, she grabbed some clothes and headed out into the hallway, stopping at the closet in the hallway where she grabbed two towels. She stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind and took a shower getting ready for her day.

Sahirah woke to the alarm clock beeping repeatedly. She turned over and pressed the off button. She grabbed her clothes and headed toward the bathroom only to hear the water running. "Katrina?" She asked knocking.

"Yeah?" the twin answered thought the door.

"Just checking. I need to take a shower after you, so save some hot water." Sahirah stated through the door.

"Okay, be out in a few."

Sahirah walked to her sister's room and entered it - taking a look around at the way she placed her things on the dresser. She noticed an edge of a picture peaking out from under the jewelry box. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was a picture of the kids from the orphanage before the Gordon's adopted them. Katrina sat on the railing of the porch, holding onto the support beam. A small girl stood next to her, she had blonde curly hair. Next to her was two boys who got adopted shortly before the twins. Sahirah sat on the step in front of them, a girl whose name she couldn't remember sat next to her clinging onto her arm. On the opposite side of her another boy sat, with a bored expression. There was a woman standing behind him, her large body took a space big enough for two people to stand. Her name was Miss Dante, and nobody liked her. She would boss the kids around all the time, and more than a few times Katrina lost her temper and got into a screaming fight with the former owner of The Children's Seashore Home. Next to her, leaning over the other railing opposite of Katrina was a boy with black hair. Sahirah's eyes softened when she saw him. 'Oh, Josuke.' She thought.

Sahirah heard the water turn off for the shower. Quickly, she slipped the picture back under the box and headed out into the hallway.

Katrina opened the bathroom door moments later dressed with a towel wrapped in her hair. "Okay, it's all yours." She stepped out, a trail of steam following behind her. Katrina walked back into her room as she heard the bathroom door close. She dried her hair and put on some make-up. Nothing big just the normal mascara and eye liner that she always wore. After that she headed for the kitchen, where she planned to get a bowl of cereal. Upon entering she saw Tierney cooking French toast and changed her mind. "Good morning." She greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning Katrina. What will it be today?" He asked.

"French toast, please." She took a seat.

"Sure. Have any plans for today?" He asked as he turned to the stove.

"I'm suppose to go out with this boy Marik. We're going to the animal shelter." She answered.

"Oh that's a nice place. They're so good there. I'm sure you'll like it." He flipped the toast.

"Yeah, I'm going to apply to work there." She stated.

"That's wonderful." He smiled at her.

After breakfast Katrina walked up the stairs to get her cell phone, and bumped into Sahirah. "I'm going to Yugi's now." She stated. "Call me if you need anything and please, please try to be more outgoing today." She added.

Katrina sighed and nodded her head. "Sure."

Sahirah stared at her for a moment. "I mean it Kat."

Katrina rolled her eyes. "Mmmph. I understand." She started pushing her away. "Now go have fun." She smiled at her. Sahirah headed down the stairs and Katrina watched her walk out the front door before continuing to her room.

She found her phone and called Marik. He answered after the third ring. "Hey Marik, it Katrina. I'm ready to go if you are." She spoke. "Oh. Wait Sahirah just left with George. How do I get to you're house? I'll walk." She bit her lip, wishing that she told Sahirah to wait for her. "You drive?" She asked. "Okay, sounds good. See you soon." She hung up and placed the phone in her pocket.

"Hey Katrina, want to watch me play video games?" Mokuba asked from downstairs.

"Sure kiddo, I'm going out soon. I'll hang with you until I leave." She answered and made her way down the stairs to join him.

The door bell rang and a few minutes later Charles entered the living room with an awe-stuck Marik. Katrina mentally giggled at the expression on his face; she assumed it was the same face that Sahirah and her had one their faces when they entered the house before meeting Seto. "Good morning Marik." She greeted him. "I'm going to be going now Mokuba. Call my cell if you need me." She smile at the smaller boy who beamed up at her.

"Have fun Katrina." He said turning back to his game.

"So ever been on a motorcycle?" Marik asked as they walked out the front door.

"Uh no." Katrina answered.

"Well today will be your christening." He stated walking over to the red motorcycle.

Katrina stared at him for a moment thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Do you trust me?" He asked as he held out his hand for hers.

She paused for a moment before grabbing onto his hand. "Yes."

"Awesome." He smiled back and passed her a helmet. He got on the bike and she got on behind him. "Hold on." He said and then drove away.

Katrina let out a squeal as she clung to Marik. She smiled as the town just seemed to blur to her eyes. They made a turn and passed the high school, and Katrina laughed into Marik's back, enjoying the feeling of flying. They drove a little father down and pulled into a drive way that had three vans toward the side of the building.

"We're here." Marik said while taking off his helmet. Katrina removed hers as well and fixed her hair with her hands. "Let's go in." He smiled at her and walked toward the front doors.

Marik walked in with Katrina in tow. They were greeted by a lady with short blonde hair. "Welcome to Domino City Animal Shelter. How can I help you?"

Marik walked up to the front desk. "First we'd like to take a look around if you don't mind, and then I think that she was going to fill out an application, if you're hiring." Marik stated.

"Well you've come at a great time. We are taking applications. Here you go." She handed them an application. Katrina took it and smiled. "My name is Donna, just write that at the top of the paper." The woman handed Katrina a pen. "Rose can you give a tour of the facility to these two people?" She turned to a girl who was sitting on the floor with a dog sitting on her lap.

"Sure."

"So you think that you might want to work here?" Rose asked as they entered a cat room.

"Well, actually yes. I volunteered at a shelter back in the US and I wanted to keep doing some work with animals." Katrina answered, looking at a brown and white tabby cat who was sticking his paw out to her. "Am I allowed to pet him?" Katrina asked.

"Sure. That's Smokey." Rose stated.

Katrina looked down at the cat and smiled. "Hey there Smokey." She pressed her fingers against his head, and he pushed himself into the touch. Smokey purred loudly and rubbed his body against the side of his cage. "You're so cute." Katrina whispered.

Marik watched her and smiled. "He likes you." He stated.

"No, he's just a friendly cat. He probably likes everyone." Katrina grinned at Marik.

"The dogs are back here." Rose led the two of them into the dog kennels. They were all jumping and barking excitedly when they entered the room. That's what Katrina saw her, a brindle colored pitbull. "That's Egypt. She's been here for over a year now."

Katrina walked over to her and the dog sat and looked up at her. Her dark chocolate eyes just seemed to plead to her. "You're so beautiful." Katrina whispered and she knelt down next to the cage door.

"She's such a smart dog too." Rose stated as she walked over to another dog and made kissing noises at him.

Marik walked to stand behind Katrina and looked at the dog. "She's cute." He said out loud.

"I want her." Katrina whispered, petting the dog through the cage.

"So adopt her." Marik smiled.

"Seto will kill me." She replied.

They walked around to see the other dogs, and then went back to the front office for Katrina to fill out the application. "Okay we'll call you in the next couple of days if we're interested in hiring you." Donna took the paperwork from her. Marik and Katrina headed back to the bike.

"Thanks for doing that for me." Katrina looked over to the boy.

"Anytime." He smiled at her. "Want to get something to eat?" He asked putting his helmet on.

"Okay." She climbed on to the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Over at Kame Game Shop Yugi was showing Sahirah a stack of different cards. "Wow, there are so many of them. How can you keep up with what the do?" She asked, looking through the deck.

"It gets kind of easy after awhile." He smiled at her.

"Why do you try to teach her Yugi?" Sugoroku, Yugi's grandpa, suggested.

"Maybe I will after the library. Ryou should be here soon." Yugi stated.

The front door swung open. "Hello Yugi, Sahirah." The white haired boy greeted them entering the store.

"Hey Ryou. Ready to go?" Yugi asked.

"All set." He grinned as he held up his book.

They three of them walked down the street toward the general direction of the library. A red motorcycle passed them on the road. "Wasn't that Marik and Katrina?" Yugi asked.

"I think so." Ryou answered.

Sahirah bit her lip and watched the vehicle make its way out of her eye sight. 'I hope you're trying.' She thought to herself.

"Let's get to that library." Ryou started walking forward.

"Yeah, we can catch up with them later." Yugi smiled and tugged Sahirah's arm, pulling her with him.

The library was three stories high, and fairly wide. Sahirah beamed with excitement, her old library was only one floor and lacking in the variety of new books. She must have read the same books at least four or five times. Ryou went to the front desk to return his book as Yugi showed Sahirah around the different sections. She stopped at one section on grab a romantic novel and then another section to grab a mystery novel. Yugi scanned the shelves but didn't see anything that caught his eye.

"I'm going upstairs to check the cultural books, if you would like to join me." Ryou stated as he approached Sahirah.

"Sure. That sounds interesting." She nodded her head and followed him up the spiral stairs, she called to Yugi, who said he'd be there in a minute. Sahirah looked at the shelf in front of her as Ryou grabbed a huge book on Chinese history. "Are you going to read all of that?" She asked, eyeing the book in his hands.

"Yeah, I enjoy learning about other places." He grinned at her and she smiled back.

After getting an assigned library card and checking out her books, Sahirah walked out into the library's courtyard. Yugi followed behind empty-handed and Ryou carried three rather large books each from a different country. "It seems pretty hard to retain all that information, you must be a smarty pants." Sahirah stated as they all began walking off the library property.

"I guess you could say that." Ryou answered.

"Yeah, he's a smarty pants, as you would call it." Yugi laughed.

"So now what?" Ryou asked.

They continued walking back to Yugi's house. "Hmm, how about we go see a movie? We can invite Anzu, Jou and Honda." Yugi suggested.

"That's be nice. What about Otogi?" Sahirah asked.

"He won't come, he runs his game arcade when there is no school." Yugi answered.

"Oh, I didn't know he had his own store too." She blinked twice.

"I'll call everyone up and see if they want to join us." Ryou said, pulling out his cell phone.

Sahirah sat on the edge of Yugi's bed while he looked up movie times. Ryou was talking on the phone with Marik. "Oh, okay. Maybe later." He hung the phone up and turned to the other two teens. "Marik and Katrina are going to get lunch, so they won't be joining us." Ryou stated.

Sahirah smiled at this news. 'I hope she's at least enjoying herself.' She thought. "Well what about everyone else?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're on their way here." The brown eyed teen answered.

Marik hung the phone up and turned to Katrina, who was leaning against the back of his bike, looking at the ground. "Ready to eat?" He asked.

The blue eyed girl looked up at him and nodded her head. "Okay."

The waiter sat them at a booth table and handed them their menus. "My name is Ricky and I'll be serving you today. I'll give you a moment to decide and be back to take your orders." He smiled at them.

Katrina and Marik both looked down at their menus. Marik was finished deciding before the girl, but waited for her to place her menu down before talking again. Katrina took another moment and placed her menu down, and looked up to caught Marik staring at her. She blinked twice and tilted her head slightly. "What?" She asked, a little harshly.

"Nothing." He answered.

Ricky returned with a notepad. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked as he readied his pen.

"A coke please." Katrina answered.

"Make that two." Marik stated.

Ricky wrote it down quickly. "Are you ready to order your food, or do you need more time?" He asked.

"I'm ready." Marik stated as Katrina nodded.

"I'll have the chicken salad wrap." Katrina turned her attention to the waiter as she spoke.

"I'll have a number three, no tomatoes." Marik ordered after her. They sat there quietly until their drinks arrived. "You're awfully quiet." Marik pointed out. Katrina looked up from her drink, which didn't realize that she found so interesting enough to stare at for the past three minutes. Her eyes met his and she tilted her head to the side. "You remind me of a puppy when you do that." He pointed out.

She looked at him confused, not understanding what he meant. "Do what?" She asked.

Marik smirked at her." When you tilt your head to the side when your confused about something." He answered.

She did it again without realizing it. "I don't do that."

Marik's smirk grew into a grin. "You just did."

Katrina rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say." She took a sip of her drink.

"You roll your eyes a lot too." He pointed out.

"I know I roll my eyes, but I don't think I do it alot." She glared at him.

"Oh but you do. You just don't realize it anymore." He took a sip from his drink as well. Katrina shook her head and looked out the window. The quietness fell upon the two teenagers, and Katrina began to daydream again, remembering the times she used to go to the diner with her old friends. She shook her head, now what's the time to be remembering the past.

Marik looked at her and sighed. "I think you might be shy." He spoke out loud, grabbing her attention.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Shy? You got me wrong." She answered.

"Okay, maybe not shy. You are very quiet though. Listen, I know moving to a new place is hard. So if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always willing to listen." He offered.

The food arrived in front of them. "Do you need anything else?" Ricky asked.

"No, we're fine. Thank you." Marik answered.

Katrina waited for Ricky to leave before speaking. "I don't need to talk to anyone. I'm perfectly fine with this move. The only person I'm worried about is Sahirah." She stated sharply.

"I can match your cocky attitude if I need to." Marik stated simply before taking a bite of his food. Katrina glared at him and took a bite of her food too. "Cut it out. You're just mad 'cause you know I'm right." He smirked at her when she turned her head to look out the window.

When they were done eating Marik paid for the bill. "My treat for pissing you off." He explained when she gave him a questioning look. They walked out of the diner and headed to the bike. "Want to go home?" Marik asked as he pulled his helmet on. Katrina stared at him, thinking for a moment, before nodding her head. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." He smirked at her. She gritted her teeth and him and glared. He laughed and handed her the helmet. "Come on." He jumped onto his bike and waited for her to join him. She continued to glare at him before sliding the helmet on her head and climbing onto the motorcycle. She wrapped her arms securely around his waist. She could have sworn that she heard him chuckle at her before speeding off onto the main road.

As they stopped in front of the house Katrina took the helmet off and handed it back to Marik. He took it from her hands and smiled. "Sorry that I pissed you off. I'll see you in school tomorrow, right?" He asked.

She stared at him for a long moment and then sighed. "Thanks for today." She forced a small smile. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

He grinned at her and drove off. Katrina watched him until he pulled out from the driveway.

Charles opened the door for her. "Did you have a good time, miss?" He asked as she stepped through the door.

"Yes, I did." She answered. "I'm going up to my room to lie down. Can someone come get me when dinner is ready?" She asked.

"Of course miss." He said, closing the front door.

A few hours later Sahirah knocked on Katrina's door. "Trina?" She called out as she cracked the door open.

"Come in." A voice spoke from the bed.

"Where are you? Why is it so dark in here?" Sahirah asked as she flicked the light switch on.

The older twin squinted as the lights blinded her. "Well I'm here on the bed, obviously, and I was napping." She answered as she sat up.

"Oh sorry. I just got home." Sahirah answered as she walked toward the bed to join her sibling.

"What did you do today?" Katrina asked, pushing the hair out of her face.

"Well I went to Sugoroku's game stop. That's Yugi's grandpa by the way. Then Ryou, Yugi and I went to the library. I got two books and a library card. After that we called up Anzu, Honda, and Jou to join us for the movies. We went to see this comedy. It was so funny, I wish that Marik and you joined us." She looked over to Katrina. "Which leads me to the question, how was your day?" She asked.

Katrina stared at her, with a bored expression on her face. "I think I fell in love." She stated.

"WHAT?! But Kat you've only know Marik for two days! How is that possible? It doesn't make any sense." Sahirah went on rambling for a few minutes before stopping and turning to her sister again. "What exactly happened?" She asked.

"First of all, I wasn't talking about Marik. You can calm down now. Marik took me to the animal shelter today and I filled out for a job there. I fell in love with Egypt. She's this cute pitbull, and I really want her now. So I'm going to have some convincing to do on Seto. After we left the shelter we went to get something to eat for lunch and then I came back home. End of story." Katrina explained.

Sahirah calmed down by now. "Wait. What do you mean 'end of story'? Did you have fun? What did you guys talk about?" She asked.

Katrina sighed. "We really didn't talk, but yes I enjoyed myself."

A knock came upon the door. "Katrina? Sahirah? If your in there dinner is done." Mokuba's voice called out.

"Okay kiddo. We'll be right down." Sahirah called out to him before turning back to her sister, frowning. "I thought you told me that you were going to try." She sounded sad.

Katrina glared at her. "I am." Katrina stood from her bed and headed to the door.

"It doesn't seem like it." Sahirah retorted.

"Give me a fucking break Sahirah. God damn it. I'm trying, get off my god damn back." Katrina snapped at her before storming out of the room.

Sahirah sighed and followed her sister out of the room. "I'm sorry Kat." She spoke as she started down the stairs.

"Just leave me alone for now Sahirah." The blue eyed girl stated, not looking back. At the table Katrina took a seat in-between her two brothers, causing them both to look at her. Seeing the glare of her face they decided not to question it. Sahirah took the last open seat and looked at Katrina before sighing. It was going to be a rough night.

**To be continued...**

A/N: Well that chapter is done. Woot! What do you think? By the way Egypt is a real pitbull at an animal shelter in the animal shelter a few towns away from me. I think she's beautiful. If I could I would adopt her. I felt that it would be cool to add her into the story. Don't worry you'll see more of her because I know somewhat about her. ^^;;


	5. Through Struggle

A/N: Okay so here's chapter five. I'm trying here, I really am. Maybe I shouldn't be writing so late at night. Eh, whatever. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

Through Struggle is the title of this chapter and is a song by As I Lay Dying. I don not own.

Let's rock.

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Chapter Five : Through Struggle**

Sahirah rolled out of bed and dressed for school. She brushed her hair and decided to pull it back into a bun today. As she left her room she saw Katrina leaving hers. "Good morning." She greeted.

Katrina looked at her. "Morning."

Sahirah smiled, thankful that Katrina no longer seemed to be angry with her. The two of them walked down the stairs together and entered the kitchen. Seto and Mokuba were already in their seats at the table.

"G'morning sisters." Mokuba smiled. Sahirah and Katrina took a seat at the table and did the same morning routine.

When Sahirah and Katrina got to school Seto sent them to the front office to get their uniforms. "I don't like this top, I think it hugs me too tight." Sahirah said through the changing curtain. She slipped her shoes on and stepped out. "What do you think?" She asked and she turned a little for Katrina.

"Looks fine to me." The older twin answered before stepping into the changing area. Sahirah took a seat on one of the plastic chairs against the wall. "Oh hell no." She heard Katrina mutter out loud.

"Something wrong?" She called out.

"I'll show you in a minute. I'm getting the top on." She answered.

A moment later she stepped out. "This skirt is too short." She pointed out.

Sahirah looked at her. "I think that's how it's suppose to be." She replied.

"Well I don't like it." Katrina growled.

Sahirah laughed. "Of course you don't. I've seen you wear a skirt maybe twice in your life." She managed to giggle out.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up. I can't wait til some pervert looks up your skirt when you're going up the stairs." Katrina smirked as her sister abruptly stopped laughing and started blushing.

"Oh god, why did you say that?" She asked not expecting an answer.

Katrina gathered her other clothes and put them in the bag she was given and kept them behind the front office desk where Sahirah and her could collect them at the end of the day. Stepping out into the hallway she looked up to see Seto waiting for them. "What do you think?" She asked.

He looked them over. "Not bad. Tomorrow make sure you both wear shorts under your skirts, today will be interesting to you both though." He smirked at Sahirah fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

Katrina looked over to her sister. "Don't worry about it. Act normal and maybe no one will bother." She snapped.

"Well have fun, see you both later." Seto started walking down the hallway.

"Katrina! Sahirah!" A voice called out.

Sahirah snapped her attention to the direction of the voice. "Jou!" She smiled as he made his way over to them.

"I see you got your uniforms. Looking good." He smiled at them.

Katrina rolled her eyes. "Thanks Jou." She muttered.

"Hey it's really not that bad. You both look nice, promise." He said more seriously.

"Thank you Jou." Sahirah smiled kindly at him. "Don't mind Katrina, she doesn't like to take compliments." Sahirah explained.

"I'm going to class. I'll see you both in gym." Katrina said, dismissing herself.

"Good morning Jou, Sahirah." Marik and Ryou came up from behind them.

"Good morning." Sahirah smiled at them.

"You look nice, Sahirah." Ryou complimented her.

"Thank you. You both just missed Katrina. She'll probably be fuming later, so you missed your chance at seeing the nice side of her today." Sahirah giggled.

"Why's that?" Jou asked. "She's wearing a skirt, and pink." Sahirah explained.

Katrina entered her third period class, history with , with a scowl on her face. She moved quickly to her seat and sat down resting her head in her arms. Yugi looked over to her, and then over to Marik, who shrugged at him.

"Hey Katrina, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

She lifted her head and looked at him. "I hate stupid guys who think that they can attempt to grope me and that I'll let them get in my pants... or in my skirt." She growled.

"Who did that?" Yugi asked astonished.

"This kid, Ben, from my science class. He got me against the wall after class and attempted to put his hand up my skirt." She shuttered.

Both of the boys glared at this. "Want me to take care of him?" Marik asked, suddenly pissed.

"No it's okay, Seto ripped him off of me." She answered.

"Well if you ever need us, we're more than willing to help Sahirah and you out." Marik whispered as the bell for the class to start rang. She glanced over to him to see him smiling at her. She blinked twice and tilted her head to the side and nodded before looking back down to her notebook.

After history Yugi and Marik walked with Katrina to gym, they grabbed their numbers and headed to get changed. Katrina asked to be excused from the activities for the day, Mr. Hudak wrote her a seating pass and told her to sit on the bleachers. She looked around and spotted Seto, just who she was looking for. She walked up the steps and took a seat next to him. For a moment neither of them said anything as they just seemed to ignore each other. Katrina took in a deep breathe. "Thanks for before. I could have handled it myself, but I'm glad you helped." She spoke calmly, watching the other students walking to their teachers. She saw Sahirah looking around for her and then approached Yugi and Marik.

Seto looked at her. "Of course. I'll always look out for the both of you." He stated. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and nodded her head.

Sahirah walked up to Yugi and Marik. "Hey, have you guys seen Katrina?" She asked. "I heard she had a problem in the hallway before." She stated.

"Yeah, she told us about it. Seto took care of it though. I think she's sitting out today." Yugi answered.

Sahirah frowned and looked over to the benches, and sure enough there sat Katrina. However, Sahirah's frown uplifted a little when she saw her siblings sitting together. 'At least she's somewhat attempting.' She thought to herself.

When the final bell rang the sisters walked to the front office together to get their clothes from that morning. As they exited the office they could hear two male voices down the hall that mention their names. Katrina walked toward the voices which Sahirah following behind her. She peaked around the corner and was surprised to see Jou standing with Honda behind him, both of them cornering Ben against the wall.

"I swear to god if you ever try anything again I'll break your arms." Jou spat at him. The trapped teen pushed himself as far as he could into the wall, apparently trying to fuse into it and just disappear.

"And I'll make sure that the remaining days of school, until graduation, that you're miserable everyday." Honda added.

Sahirah stepped around the corner, revealing herself. "Jou... Honda. Please, he isn't worth it. Let's go, school's out." She spoke.

The two boys turned their heads to her, which gave Ben the opportunity to book it down the hall in the opposite direction.

Katrina stepped out from the corner and looked at them. "You didn't need to do that." She stated.

They looked at her now. "We wanted to. You're our friends and we look out for our friends." Honda replied.

Katrina sent them a weak smile before turning around and heading back to the front of the school to go home. Sahirah paused for a moment and smiled at the two boys. "Thank you." She waved goodbye and started after her sister.

When the Kaiba family arrived home Katrina went to her room to get changed and then went to Seto's study to do her homework. Sahirah changed and waited in the living room for Mokuba to come home so they could play video games together. When Seto walked into his study he was surprised to see the raven haired teen sitting there, leaning over a book. He slightly smiled and walked over to his desk to do some work for the company.

Hours passed and the two of the remained quiet in the room. Katrina let out a frustrated growl and looked up at the boy. "Seto?" She called. He looked up from his paper work. "Do you think you can help me with this problem?" She asked.

"What subject?" He questioned back.

"Chemistry. I think I'm missing something because it's not making any sense." She answered. He motioned for her to come to him with the book. She got up and went around to his side of the desk before placing the book down. He got up from his seat and told her to sit. She pointed the question out to him as he looked at the paper.

"Okay, this shouldn't be too hard. You're probably looking too deep into it." He replied and he leaned over her shoulder and explained the solution.

Tierney called everyone to the dining room when dinner was ready. Sahirah was surprised when she saw Seto and Katrina walk in together talking. 'This is a surprise.' She thought to herself.

"Well I guess that makes sense." Katrina stated as she sat down.

"Do you really understand it, or do you want me to explain it again after dinner?" He asked.

"Um, could you explain it again?" She asked. He nodded and took a mouthful of food.

Sahirah sat in the living room after dinner and turned the television on. "Sahirah?" Mokuba turned to face her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you like living here?" She looked at him.

"Yeah, I like living here Mokuba." She smiled.

"Do you wish that you could go back to your old life?" He asked.

She tilted her head. "Mokuba, what's with the depressing questions?" She asked.

"Just wondering." He answered.

"Mokuba, I'm very happy here. Sure I miss my old friends, but I like it here." She smiled at him.

"Okay, as long as your happy." He smiled back.

**To be continued...**

A/N: Okay my mind is starting to wander off now. So I'll leave it at here and continue with chapter six. ^^ What do you think?


	6. Jammin

A/N: Okay it's time to skip a little ahead in the story or else it's not going to go anywhere. ^^;; I'm not skipping into a couple of months from the previous chapter - it's a little too early to do that. XD I hope you all enjoy this chapter, if not oh well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

Jammin is the title of this chapter and is a song by Bob Marley. I do not own.

Alright, let's do this!!

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Chapter Six : Jammin**

A week had passed in the Kaiba mansion much like the first couple of days there. Katrina was starting to open up a little to both of her brothers, which made Sahirah happy. The blue eyed girl was still a little silent around the gang at school, though she was warming up to Jou and Marik, just a little bit but barely noticeable. Sahirah noticed though and was very happy about it. Maybe this move wasn't going to be as hard as she thought it was going to be.

On this particular day Katrina sat in the study alone, doing some homework, after school. Seto was at the corporation fixing a computer problem, and took Mokuba with him. Sahirah went out shopping with Anzu to the mall. Both girls invited her along but she refused saying that she had too much homework to do. As she was concentrating on a problem her cell phone began to ring with a number she didn't recognize. "Hello?" She answered. On the other line was the Domino City Animal Shelter. "This is her." She answered. She was silent for another moment. "That's wonderful. I'd love to come for an interview. When would you like for me to come?" She asked, before pausing. "Can I call you back in five minutes? I have to see if the car is here, if not I won't be able to come in until tomorrow." She explained. She said goodbye and got off the phone. Of course she knew the car wasn't here. George was staying close between the mall and Kaiba corporation for whoever was done first between her siblings.

She glanced at the time and shrugged her shoulders looking down at her phone. It couldn't hurt to try calling him. She picked up her phone and went down her contact list and found his name pressing the send button.

Marik stood next to his sister in the museum. She was showing off a new tablet that was sent to her the other day from Egypt. As she was explaining the hieroglyphics his phone began to ring. Isis glared at her brother; if there was one thing she hated more in her museum besides kids running around, it was cell phones ringing in the middle of her speeches. Marik answered the phone and walked off away from the group to a more private area. "Hey Katrina, what's up?" He asked and then paused letting her speak for a moment. "Nothing that can't wait. I'm at the museum with my sister, she's showcasing a new artifact. Why, what's up?" He asked. She spoke again as he leaned against the wall looking at the ceiling. "Yeah, I can give you a ride, but you'll have to get food with me after." He replied and smiled when she agreed. "Okay, see you in ten." He stated before hanging up the phone. He walked back out and waved to his sister as she watched him leave, frowning at his retreating back.

Katrina sighed and looked at her homework, she could get the last question done with in three minutes giving her time to get ready. She quickly finished her homework, called the shelter back and ran upstairs, placing her books on the dresser. She changed out of her school clothes, which she forgot to do when she first got home, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She brushed her hair and was walking back down the stairs when the door bell rang. Charles walked out of the living room and opened the front door. "Good evening sir, what can I do for you?" He asked the boy in the door.

"I'm here to pick up Katrina." Marik answered, looking past the doorman and at the girl walking down the stairs.

She greeted him once she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Charles please let my brothers and sister know that I went out with Marik to the shelter for an interview and that we were going to get something to eat afterwards." She smiled at the man.

"Of course miss." He smiled back and closed the door as she stepped off the front porch with Marik.

"You excited?" The sandy haired boy asked as he passed her a helmet.

"Kind of." She replied putting the helmet over her head, and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle.

They arrived at the shelter and Katrina was taken upstairs for the interview, leaving Marik to sit in the front office. Rose was sitting in the front office on the other side of the counter as a radio went off.

"1500, this is 1502." A voice called out.

Rose pushed against the counter and rolled across the office on a wheelie chair. "This is 1500, Rose speaking, go ahead." She answered.

"We'll be pulling up soon, we're entering the front. Have someone ready in the vet room, the dog's gonna need stitches, and might not make it through the night." The voice said.

"Okay, I'll have everyone report to their stations." She replied and hung the radio back on the wall. She wheeled herself over to the building's intercom system and pressed the button. "We require two persons in the vet room for emergency treatment on an HBC, and a recovery cage set up." She talked into the intercom system. She rolled herself back to the main part of the front desk and looked over to Marik.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked him. He looked over at her and nodded. "Can you just watch the parking lot for a white van, and open the door for them? I have to go help set the vet room up with supplies, I'll be right back." She got up from the chair and walked out into a back room.

Marik did as asked and watched for the van. As the two people walked up to the door, he opened it, as they carried in a bloodied dog on a stretcher. "Thank you." One of the girls thanked him as they walked to the back. He closed the front door and retook his seat, waiting for Katrina to come downstairs.

A few moments later, Rose reentered the front office and went to the intercom system again. "Donna, your presence is requested in the vet room. Donna your presence is requested in the vet room." She then took her seat at the front desk again.

Katrina walked down the stairs and smiled at Marik as she turned to Rose. "I guess I'll see you next week." She stated to the girl.

Rose smiled. "Awesome, welcome to the team."

Katrina smiled back and turned back to Marik. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, food time." He grinned at her, causing her to roll her eyes.

At the diner, Marik took a bite from his food and looked over to Katrina, who was eating her salad. "Congratulations on getting the job." He stated after swallowing his bite of food.

She nodded at him "Thanks for taking me."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was nothing." They sat there quiet for another moment.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked.

"Nothing. Probably end up getting dragged to the museum again." He replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"Do you want to hang out?" She asked, almost causing him to choke from shock.

He or someone else from the gang was always asking the twins if they wanted to hang, not the other way around so it took him by surprise. "Yeah, I'd like to. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, I'll think of something." She shrugged her shoulders.

After they finished dinner Marik drove Katrina home. "Hey do want to come in and hang out for a little bit?" She asked out of kindness, not expecting he'd say yes.

"Sure, I'm gonna call my sister." He grinned and took his helmet off. Katrina waited at the door with Charles until the sandy haired boy got off the phone. The two teens walked into the house together and walked into the living room.

Sahirah was sitting on the couch with Mokuba watching television. "Hey Katrina." She turned her head and her eyes widen. "Oh, hi Marik." She looked back at Katrina and then back at the boy again. "What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing really, I asked Marik if he wanted to hang for a little bit." Katrina replied.

"Hey let's play video games!" Mokuba cheered. Katrina sighed. "We can play Mario party!" The raven haired boy explained.

"Do you want to play Mario party Marik?" Sahirah asked.

"Sure." He answered.

The raven haired boy cheered and ran into the other room to grab his game system and the game. Katrina flopped on the couch and waited for the boy to set the game up. "Will you play too, Katrina?" Mokuba asked.

The girl looked at him for a moment as he made sad eyes. "Sure kiddo, I'll play." She answered.

After two hours of Mario Party, Marik decided it was time to go home. "I had fun." He commented as Katrina and Sahirah walked him to the door. "I'll see you both at school tomorrow." He added.

"G'night Marik." Sahirah smiled at him.

"Drive safely." Katrina added as he made his way down the steps. Sahirah closed the front door and followed her sibling up the stairs.

"I got the job." Katrina stated.

"Kat, that's great!" Sahirah grinned. "I'm so happy. When do you start?" She asked.

"Sometime next week." Katrina answered as she reached the top of the steps. "You should look for a job too, it might keep you busy." She added.

"We'll see."

Katrina reached her door and paused before turning to her sister, who was opening her own bedroom doors. Katrina looked at her and smirked before following her. "Let's hang out before we go to bed. We haven't had you and me time in a few days." She pointed out and pushed past her sibling and entered the room.

Sahirah smiled at her. "Okay."

The two of them worked on Sahirah's scrapbook, she wanted to remember all her friends, and as much a Katrina didn't want to do this, she did it anyway. "This picture is great." Sahirah passed to Katrina.

"I remember this day - I was so mad at you." Katrina stated.

"What? I thought it was fun!" Sahirah grinned.

"Cake fights are fun and all but ice cream cake fights, yeah... not so much." Katrina grinned back at her.

"Mom didn't tell me it was ice cream cake until after I shoved your face in it." Sahirah threw her an apologetic smile. "You got me back though, I had chucks of chocolate pudding in my hair. Chunks."

Katrina laughed. "That was so good." The two of them cut out different shapes and to glue next to the pictures. "I made plans to hang out with Marik tomorrow after school." Katrina stated out of the blue.

Sahirah paused for a moment. "Oh really? When did that happen?" She asked.

"I asked him during dinner." Katrina explained.

"So what are you guys doing?" Sahirah asked and she pressed down on the lettering stickers.

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking about maybe seeing that movie that you saw last week with everyone else." She answered.

"Oh, do it. It was so funny." Sahirah stated, pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

Katrina pulled out her cell phone and began to hit the buttons.

"What you doing?" Sahirah asked.

"Asking Marik if he wants to go see the movie tomorrow." She answered pressing the send button before placing the phone back on the floor.

The gray eyed teen smiled at her sister, before turning her attention back to the book.

A few moments passed and Katrina's phone began to vibrate, signaling a new message. She picked it up and looked at it before placing it back down. "Well I'll just see how funny this movie really is." She stated, causing her twin to smile again.

"That's great. I'm glad you're attempting here, I really am."

Katrina nodded her head and rolled her eyes. "Well I'm gonna hit the sack. I'll see you in the morning." She stated as she stood from her spot on the floor.

"G'night Kat." Sahirah stated as she began to gather the scrapbook supplies into a pile.

The next morning Sahirah stood in the hallway talking to Anzu and Jou. Katrina was leaning against the locker with a headache. The gray eyed girl offered her sister some Advil earlier that morning, which the blue eyed girl refused, of course. 'Stubborn.' Sahirah thought to herself.

"You okay, Katrina?" Anzu asked.

"I'm fine, just a minor headache." She answered, as she pushed herself away from the lockers, hoping that the headache would pass before the end of the day so she could enjoy her plans today, or at least attempt to enjoy them.

As the bell rang the students in the hallway scurried into their classrooms. Sahirah walked into her chorus class for the first period with Anzu. The two girls joined Honda, who was sitting on the heater against the windows. Mr. Bibelhiemer stood at the front of the room and called the class for attention, which he was having a difficult time doing again this morning. The same girl who always does a solo at the beginning of class once again volunteered to do so again this morning. Half way through the song the teacher told her to stop for a moment before turning his attention to the students who were scattered around the room. Some girls were doing their make up in front of the mirror closet, and one girl sat in a chair while braiding her hair. Two boys were in the corner of the room, playing a card game, and three friends were sitting on the heater. "What a bunch of horrible students. Bahh!!" He tried to bring order to the class but failed in doing so, and shortly gave up and continued with the girl's solo.

It wasn't until gym when Sahirah saw Katrina lying down on the bleachers next to Seto. She was instantly grateful that her and her twin both wore shorts under their skirts when she noticed two boys down the bleachers trying to get an eyeful only to be greatly disappointed. Sahirah climbed the bleacher to reach her siblings and once she did Katrina cracked an eye open to look at her. "Head still hurts?" The brown haired girl asked.

Both blue eyed teens looked at her.

"Yes." Katrina answered.

"She won't go to the nurse." Seto stated right after Katrina spoke.

"Of course she won't." Sahirah stated rolling her eyes and sighing. "She never does."

Katrina attempted to glare at her sister, but the attempt was pitiful and she gave up after a few seconds. Instead she closed her eyes again and brought an arm over her face to cover them in some darkness. Sahirah dismissed herself and headed down the bleachers to join Yugi and the gang.

Otogi turned to her and smiled. "Hey Sahirah, want to work on our history project today after school?" He asked.

"Sure, we should hit the library first." She stated.

"Is Katrina okay?" Marik asked as he looked over to the bleachers.

"She'll be fine. She has a headache but is too stubborn to take something for it. Don't worry, it should pass by the end of school. Even if it doesn't she won't break her plans with you." Sahirah answered, as the teacher blew the whistle to check in with him.

As promised, when Mrs. Zirrillo's algebra class ended, Katrina was feeling much better. She met Marik at the front of the school in the courtyard with her sister. "Hey Marik. Ready to go?" She asked as she reached the boy.

He smiled at her. "Yes, feeling better?" He asked.

She nodded to him and turned to her sister. "I'll see you when I get home." The two teenagers walked off toward the direction of the movie theater.

Sahirah walked with Otogi to his game arcade after making a stop to the library and getting books for their project. He said it would be easier to work in his office there. Outside of the arcade there were three girls dressed in cheerleading outfits who began cheering the green eyed boy's name once they saw him. Sahirah raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked at the boy.

"Don't mind them, they're fan girls. They usually follow me around inside, but today I'll keep them away while we work on our project." He explained as they walked past the girls and into the building.

When they reached the office, Otogi pulled an extra chair over to the desk for Sahirah to sit in. They took their seats and laid the books out of the desks, opening to different pages on the subject they were writing about. Sahirah pulled her hair back, detangling it from her earrings, as she got frustrated with it.

Otogi looked over to her and paused. "Wow, those are nice earrings. They almost look like Yugi's pyramid pendant." He leaned in closer to look more closely. "They don't have the freaky eye on them though." He tried to see what exactly was on them.

Sahirah noticed him trying to figure it out and giggled. "I think there are hieroglyphics on them." He nodded at her in somewhat agreement. "Katrina has a bracelet to match it. We got them as presents from the Gordon's after they came back from an auction, or market or something." She smiled at him. "Now, let's get to work."

He turned his head to the books and sighed. "Alright."

Otogi and Sahirah worked on the project for three hours before calling it quits. "I'll see you tomorrow Otogi." Sahirah waved as George opened the limo door for her. She climbed in and saw Seto inside. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I had to stop by the office again today, my secretary quit on me this morning, so I had to file all the papers from today and check all the inventory and make sure the money count was correct." He answered as the car began to move.

"That sucks, I'm sorry." She frowned and looked back out the window.

As they pulled into the driveway Seto had an idea. "Hey Sahirah." She turned to face him. "You don't have to, but I was wondering if you would like to work as my new secretary. I know that Katrina's getting a job and I'm willing to pay you if you want the job." He offered.

Sahirah thought for a moment and smiled at him. "Sure, but you'll have to show me what to do." She stated as George was opening the door for the two Kaiba siblings.

They entered the house and they could hear Mokuba talking in the living room. Seto walked past and headed to his study, while Sahirah entered the living room and was shocked by the scene she saw. Mokuba and Katrina were sitting on the floor in front of the television. On the screen there was a video game playing a cinema scene.

"So at this part I need you to go down the second floor and kill the zombies that are coming up from the first floor. I'll be in the building across the street with my sniper just incase you need back up. When there are no more zombies coming up so I need you to go downstairs and kick the door open so this way I can get into that building. When we kill all the zombies in the street you're going to run ahead and start the cinema scene for the chainsaw guy. When that happens turn around real fast and run back toward me. I'll have your back, so don't worry." He explained.

Katrina nodded her head and turned back to the screen. As Sahirah took a seat on the couch she looked down at the game case and saw that it was labeled 'Resident Evil 5'. The two of them still didn't notice her presence yet, which was good, she wanted to watch them bond. Once the two raven haired siblings beat the level they gave each other a high five and the boy saved the game.

"I'm hungry." Mokuba stated as he turned the game system off.

"You both did good." Sahirah stated causing both siblings on the floor to jump.

"You scared me Sahirah." The boy stated, causing the brown haired teen to smile.

"Sorry." She apologized.

Katrina looked at her and then back to Mokuba. "Let's see if Tierney is cooking food." She suggested.

The three Kaiba's stood and made their way to the kitchen, were Tierney stood over a stove, stirring the contents in a pot.

The man turned toward them slightly. "Oh, dinner is almost done. Sorry for the wait." He smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." Katrina stated as she made her way over to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of soda.

Sahirah pulled out four glasses and set them on the table. Mokuba got silverware and napkins for everyone and placed them on the table in front of the chairs. Tierney smiled at them for helping him set up the table and then poured the pasta into four bowls as Mokuba went to get Seto. The twins helped place the bowls on the table and took their seats, waiting for their brothers.

"How was the movie?" Sahirah asked.

"It was pretty funny. I had a good time hanging out with Marik. He hung out here after for a little bit and played some fighting game with Mokuba." Katrina answered. "How's the project?"

Sahirah rolled her eyes a little. "Could be better, we barely made a dent, but perhaps tomorrow we'll have better luck during lunch." She stated as Mokuba and Seto entered the room.

The four of them sat there and ate dinner, talking about their day like the twins used to with the Gordons. Katrina pushed the memories from her mind and tried to focus on pretending to make her sister happy. Sahirah seemed to be buying it and laughed when Mokuba cracked a joke about something that happened in his lunch period.

When dinner was done Sahirah got on the phone and called her old friends, who would just be waking up to get ready for school. She told them how she missed them and how they should come visit during winter break. Katrina, on the other hand, grabbed a book and went to sit by the fire place until she could barely keep her eyes open.

**To be continued...**

A/N: Okay, that's it for chapter six. What do you think? For a moment in this chapter I have severe writer's block when I was at my job. When I got an idea, my co-worker started talking and I lost it, which almost lead to me punching her in the face (I dislike her anyway). Thankfully I came up with a better idea (about four hours later on my drive home) and kept it in my head until I was able to type it down.


	7. Sound Effects and Overdramatics

A/N: So here we are again, the beginning of a new chapter. I think it's going pretty good so far, considering this story is the first thing I've written in years. I'm getting really excited because new ideas just seem to be following into my head on different ways on going on with this story. I have the most important ones already, but new little tiny ones keep making their way into my mind. It's quite refreshing to not to be struggling for once. ;;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

Sound Effects and Overdramatics is the title of this chapter and is a song by The Used. I do not own.

I have a feeling that one of these chapters I'm going to forget to put the disclaimer. So, I'll just tell you that I will never own any of the original characters from the show, I only own the ones I created. It will remain like this until way after this story is over and done, unless somehow I gain the rights of Yu-Gi-Oh, which will most likely never happen. XD

Let's boogie!

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Chapter Seven: Sound Effects and Overdramatics**

For some reason today just seemed to drag, but at the same time is was a huge blur. The car ride to school even seemed to take longer, but at the same time it didn't. Sahirah sat in her fifth period literature class with Yugi and Jou as Mrs. Marley stood at the front of the class with a large book open in her arms. Today the class was supposed to research a topic of interest from one of the two subjects of beliefs or myths the previous night for homework. The subject Sahirah picked was Bloody Mary.

A few rows over a boy stood at his desk talking about the Greek Olympic Games, where it was believed that men from all over Greece would gather every four years in Elis. The Olympic Games were held to honor the Greeks Gods. The boy's voice dragged out each sentence as if he had no interest in the Games at all.

"Thank you. Sahirah, will you share your findings?" Mrs. Marley called upon the gray eyed teen.

Sahirah stood at her desk but kept her notes on her desk. "I chose the belief of Bloody Mary. Back in the United States they believe that this woman would come from the mirrors and kill you if your performed a certain ceremony in the bathroom. The real Bloody Mary became the queen and was hated all over for changing the religion in England from Protestant to Roman Catholic. She had mass-murdered over 100 Protestant leaders, which earned her the name in which she is now known as."

"Thank you, next can we have Yuki."

Sahirah took her seat and went on listening to the other students whose projects went from Nessie the monster in the Loch Ness river to the Titans, from Vampires to Jou's report on Werewolves.

"They're supposed to be humans that transform into these strong wolf-like creatures during the full moon. They don't get along with vampires, and silver is the only thing that can hurt them." The blonde haired boy explained with much enthusiasm.

There seemed to be a lot of students who favored to look up Gods such as Helios and Zeus and others preferred the famous Hercules and Achilles. Sahirah listened to each of them, trying to picture each of them, even when one girl spoke about ghosts and haunting.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but when you did your research did you read about the ghost that are so attached to an object that they bound their souls to?" Another student asked the one girl.

"No." The one giving the presentation stated. "Please tell, I'm interested."

The second student stood. "It's said that sometimes while someone is alive they will have one object that they can never part with, they value it with their lives. It's usually something they feel that can never be replaced. Once they pass on they supposedly are so attached to the object that they can't bare to part with it during the passing and so they bond their soul to it and live on through their beloved possession."

"That's an interesting story Leon. We only have time for one more... how about Rache." Mrs. Marley called on the last student.

When Leon was telling his story Sahirah tried to imagine her being so attached to something. The only thing she could imagine was her favorite book, which she read so many times that the back cover was falling off, or her earrings which is the only gift from the Gordons that she could use everyday. She pictured her soul being bonded to one of those objects and suddenly she felt as if she already was, like there was something there, something that she wanted to relate to. However, before she could think anything more of it the bell rang and she smiled at Yugi and Jou.

"I'm so hungry." The brown eyed boy grinned at her.

"Well lets get going." She grinned back.

"I have to say I'm surprised about your topic of choice, it seems a little gruesome for your taste Sahirah." Yugi stated.

"Katrina's idea." She explained as they entered the hallway.

When they entered the lunch room they could see that everyone was on the lunch line, except Katrina, who was guarding the table with her life until everyone returned. Sahirah walked over to her and took a seat. "I'll wait with you." She stated. Katrina looked over at her and smiled.

"Thanks. How was class?"

"Eh," She shrugged her shoulders." It was okay. Yours?"

"It was okay, I didn't pay much attention. It was on something we already did in New Jersey." Katrina answered and she brushed a hair from her face.

"Hey let's go to the park together after school." Sahirah offered.

"Yeah sounds good."

"What sounds good?" Otogi asked as he returned to the table.

Sahirah answered him and before she knew it everyone was going to the park after school to hang out. She didn't mind, but she did just want to take some time with her sister to relax and talk.

Katrina seemed to sense this and gave her a small smile and shrugged. She also made a gesture that told Sahirah not to worry, this was all for the better.

When school finally ended the group of teenagers walked the twelve blocks to the park. Ryou stated that when the weather got warmer in a few months that they should plan a trip to the beach park and skip school. Sahirah wasn't sure of that idea, but liked it at the same time, since Katrina was all for it.

Katrina found a nice place in the grass to fall backwards on and just stared at the clouds while Yugi, Honda, Otogi and Anzu went to sit on the jungle gym. Sahirah watched her for a few moments and then decided to join her leading Jou, Marik, and Ryou to do the same thing.

The twins just lied there, quietly, enjoying the autumn breeze and the sun in the sky. At one point Yugi and some of the others mentioned that they had to leave and that they would all text to make plans for the next day to hang out, but neither of them moved from the ground. The remaining friends consisting of Jou, Marik, Ryou, and Otogi, joined them on the ground. The six teens seemed to be statues in the grass, motionless and silent for what seemed like hours. Finally after a breeze blew dark clouds over the park and the first drops of rain fell down, Katrina spoke. "Ugh, I'm getting up." But the girl made no attempt to do so.

The others looked at her and Sahirah smiled slightly, hoping that this was really happening. "I'm following you." She stated, but also made no attempt to move.

Katrina looked back her sister, and couldn't help but smile. "I'm walking across the park..."

"I'm brushing off the grass while I'm following right behind you..."

"... you slip on the wet grass, and fall. So I turn to help you." The blue eyed girls smile grew at the mental image.

By now the four boys were standing looking down at the twins in confusion.

"Hey, I wouldn't fall." Sahirah faked a frown, but couldn't keep it in and laughed. "We should probably really get up now."

Katrina nodded her head and stood up to make her way across the park - and it seemed as if they planned out what they were going to do before they did it because surely enough Sahirah slipped and fell as she followed her sister and friends. Katrina laughed as she helped her back up.

"You jinxed me." Sahirah explained as she brushed more wet grass from her back.

The four boys could have sworn that this was the most they've seen the twins laughing and smiling for real in a single moment. The six of them continued out of the park and started heading to the school, where they could wait for their rides. Katrina walked behind the group while she was on the phone with Mokuba.

"So what was that whole thing in the park?" Ryou asked.

Sahirah smiled slightly at the quick recent memory. "We used to do that all the time back in Jersey. We could go on for about fifteen minutes, planning out what we were going to do, and what would happen on our way to our destination, before we would actually would get up and move. It's funny because most of our planned out actions would go almost as exactly as we said it would. We haven't done that in such a long time, it almost took me by surprise when she started it."

Ryou smiled at this. "I guess we can say that you guys are starting to feel at home now."

Sahirah looked at him. "It's more like Katrina is starting to become her old self and finally opening up to you guys. It makes me really happy to see her like this again, I missed it."

Marik was about to question on why Katrina changed to be how she is but the raven haired girl caught up with them and smiled slightly. "Mokuba said that George is right around the corner and will drive everyone home. He just got done picking Mokuba up from his friend Niko's house."

"Thanks Katrina." Otogi smiled at her.

It wasn't long until the black limo pulled up next to them and the teens piled in, getting out of the rain. Mokuba greeted them all with excitement and proceeded to jump into a conversation with Marik about video games which of course grabbed the attention of Jou and Otogi. After everyone was dropped off at home safely, the girls went and took showers to warm up and joined their brothers for dinner.

"Don't you start your new job tomorrow Katrina?" Mokuba asked as he swallowed his piece of meat.

Katrina paused mid-bite and thought for a moment. "Yeah, I do."

Sahirah smiled slightly, she had forgotten about that and mentally frowned hoping that they would be able to have sister time together. Suddenly she had an idea. "Why don't I come visit when you have a break?" She suggested.

"Sure. I'd like that."

The next morning Katrina woke up early and got ready for work. She wrote a note for Sahirah saying that she should send a text before she went on break. She went into the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal and was surprised to see that Tierney was placing a plate on the table at the chair she sits in. "Good morning Tierney."

"Morning Katrina, here's breakfast for you. Are you ready for your first day on the job?" He asked.

She made her way to the table. "Yeah, I'm kind of excited." She answered.

The man smiled at her. "Good. I'm glad that you are."

After a nice breakfast, Katrina had George drive her to the shelter. Donna gave her a t-shirt with the shelter's logo on it to wear and introduced her to Margaret. Katrina smiled at the other girl and when Donna left them to work they both reintroduced themselves before Margaret let four cats out of their cages.

"First we remove all the bedding from the previous day and throw it away, unless it's still pretty nice - then we throw it in the wash. We have beds for all the cats, I'll show you were you can find them later. Anyway, everyday the litter gets dumped and the boxes are washed with bleach and soap before being refilled. All of the food bowls are washed before being refilled." Margaret stated as she pulled all the bedding out of a cage, Katrina followed her actions. "We then clean the actual cage with this." She held up a bottle of yellow solution in a spray bottle before spraying the cage. "Scrub the cage with a sponge and then dry it out." She handed Katrina the bottle and then cleaned the cage she just sprayed.

Katrina did as instructed and looked over to Margaret, who nodded at her and then handed her newspaper.

"The bottom of the cage gets lined with newspaper and then you put a new bedding sheet over it before placing the bed, litter, and food down. Also don't forget which cat is which. They need to go back into the cage they started in. Oh and don't forget to give them a toy. Donna loves to make sure everyone has a toy."

Katrina nodded and went to set the cage up. The two girls worked in the room for two hours and Katrina started to learn some of the cat's names and faces. Since there were two of them in the room, they finished early and went to help another girl in the next room over, who was cleaning the kitten room. She stated that her name was Wanda as she passed Katrina a small black kitten, whose name was Kilo.

A few hours passed and Margaret told Katrina that they just needed to sweep and mop the hallways before they went on break. The twin texted her sister and grabbed the broom before getting to work. While sweeping the hallway, Margaret followed with the mop, and Katrina got to learn a little more about her new co-worker. Margaret happened to be an animal control officer, and just recently got her badge that year. She had worked at the shelter for three years and lived with her parents, who didn't like animals so much, so Margaret's pets consisted of three birds. The girl also shared Katrina's love for the pitbull breed and swore up and down that when she moved out she would adopt one.

Sahirah showed up a few minutes after the halls were finished and was watching in the front office for Katrina. "Oh, I was just coming to find you - your sister is here." Donna stated as Katrina walked into the front office. "Why don't you show her around the building after break, we won't be open for the public to see the animals, but I'll let you take her around." Donna smiled at her.

"Okay, thanks."

The twins ate in the staff break room with Margaret. "Mokuba wants to come see the shelter when he's done hanging out with Niko." Sahirah stated as she took a bite from her sandwich.

Katrina nodded her head. "Okay."

When they were done eating lunch Katrina took Sahirah around the building. Maragret followed behind, only because Katrina was suppose to shadow her for the day and wanted to be there when they needed to do something. "This is Smokey. I saw him the day that I came to fill out the application." The blue eyed girl stated as she brushed her fingers against the cage, were Smokey brushed his body against.

Maragret lead Katrina and Sahirah to the dog runs and went to play with her favorite pitbull Buck. The twins walked around and looked at the dogs which were of different breeds. Sahirah stopped to look at a wolf looking dog and realized it was a husky, Katrina's favorite breed ever. "He's cute." Katrina nodded but her eyes were at another cage, and she was smiling. Sahirah followed her gaze and saw the dog in the cage. "Oh wow." The dog was a brindle color, and was definitely a pitbull. Sahirah walked over to the cage and could tell that Katrina followed behind her. "She's pretty."

"This," Katrina started." is Egypt. I fell in love with her the day of my application."

"I can see why. She's so pretty."

The dog looked back at the two girls. She was sitting calmly on her bed like she normally does, but when Sahirah kneeled down in front of the door, the dog all but burst with happiness as she wagged her tail excitedly and walked to the door to try to lick Sahirah's face.

"She's adorable." Sahirah grinned and placed her hand against the cage as Egypt danced in circles. "Hey Kat, what's that on her back?" She asked.

Katrina looked at the dogs back in confusion. The last time she was here she didn't notice the mark because the dog was wearing a harness, but there it was clear as day now. A long scar trailed down her back, it was stretched out and hairless. Katrina winced before turning to the cage that Margaret was in. "Hey what happened to Egypt's back?" She asked.

The co-worker looked at her and frowned. "She was abused." She paused for a moment. "One day, a little over a year ago, a woman came in through the door with this four month old puppy in her hands. "She said that she found the dog three days earlier and took care of her until she was able to bring her to us. The woman told us she had been calling the dog Egypt and that she was a stray walking the streets of her neighborhood. We took the puppy in and saw the scar, and treated her for the scabs on her ears, and the rashes on her skin." Maragret stood up now and exited Buck's cage. "A few months later a boy and a girl came in to look at the dogs. When they came to Egypt's cage they told stories on how their dog used to go outside and play with her because she belonged to the family next door. We got the information for the family and gave them a call. The man started getting angry with Donna on the phone and was defending himself saying that he never poured acid down her back, which was never mentioned in the conversation at all. When Donna mentioned that she never said that he did such a thing the man got all fumbled with his words and hung up. We called the woman who brought Egypt in and asked her for the true story. The woman saw the mark on the dog and saw how mistreated she was and decided to save her." Maragret stated as she looked at Egypt.

The dog looked back at her, tail still wagging.

"She looks so happy though. How could she be so happy after something so horrible happened to her when she was so young?" Sahirah asked, whispering.

"She's happy because she's loved. Everyone here loves Egypt and they show her that everyday by taking care of her, petting her, walking her, feeding her, and even talking in a stupid high pitched baby voice." Maragret answered as she smiled at the brindle pitbull.

"We should adopt her." Sahirah blurted out.

"Right. I told Marik that I wanted to the day we came here. But Seto told me not to come home with any pets." Katrina complained.

"Well then, we have a mission. A mission in which I have a feeling Mokuba will love to take part in." Sahirah stated.

There was a mission and the mission went according to plan. Mokuba fell in love with Egypt upon seeing her and after hearing her story he was even more determined in bringing her home. He called Seto on the phone and begged for him to come fill out an application on her. When he got a no from his brother Mokuba took a picture of the dog and dragged Sahirah with him to get Seto.

"You have a very energetic brother." Donna stated, as she watched the boy run to the limo from the office window.

"He wants Egypt." Katrina explained, which had Donna smiling widely.

"If you guys qualify for her then I will send her home with you in two days. She really needs to get out of here and have a real forever home." Donna stated. "I know I can trust her with you because for one you work here now, and two you seem to have such a passion with animals. I was very pleased at our interview." Donna stated.

"Oh that reminds me, what happened to that dog?" Katrina asked.

"The HBC?"

"The what?"

"Right, you're new. HBC means hit by car."

"Oh, then yeah that one." Katrina answered.

"He lived and his owners came the next day looking for him. They said they were looking all night for him and didn't even think about checking us until that morning."

"Well it's good he lived."

About a half hour later when Margaret and Katrina were clipping cat nails, the door opened to reveal Wanda and behind her was the remaining Kaiba family. "Hiya, Kat. We're back. I got Seto." Mokuba grinned at her.

Shortly after that, Katrina walked into the front office to see Seto handing over the application to Donna, who smiled at him. Sahirah told her that Yugi and the gang wanted to hang out after she got off, and Katrina agreed.

After the family left, Donna turned to her and smiled. "You seem to have a very big house, I just looked your address up for the home check and I must say I think Egypt is going to love running in that backyard."

Katrina smiled back. "I'm sure she would."

"So when do you want to take her home?" Margaret asked.

**To be continued...**

A/n: Okay so there's chapter seven. What do you think?


	8. Rude Awakenings

A/N: Welcome to chapter eight. In this chapter I will be winging it my best with the little brain power that I have left from fighting with some girl for an hour through text messages. *sigh* This is going to be a shorter chapter than the others. Sorry. ^^;;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

Rude Awakenings is the title of this chapter and is a song by Dropkick Murphys. I do not own.

And we're off.

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Chapter Eight: Rude Awakenings**

Katrina said goodbye to her co-workers and walked over to the limo where George was waiting for her. "How was work miss?" He asked as she reached him.

"It was good. I kind of liked it." She answered before climbing into the vehicle. When she got home she showered and got changed into jeans and a t-shirt to go out in. She didn't feel like blow drying her hair so she just pulled it back in a bun and exited her room. She knocked on Sahirah's door and entered. "Hey." She greeted her sibling.

"Hey, how was work?" Sahirah asked.

"It was good. How was your day?"

"It was okay. Seto decided that since we made him fill out to adopt the dog that I would learn how to do some of my duties as his new secretary at Kaiba Corp." The gray eyed teen replied.

"Well that sounds awesome." Katrina stated, rolling her eyes. "Where are we going today?"

"Otogi invited us to go over to the arcade." She answered. "Yugi, Marik, Ryou and Jou will be there. Anzu has dance class and Honda has work." She added.

"Well that's cool."

(Yugi and Jou have a duel; Yami comes out of the puzzle which sends out a power.)

Yami took over Yugi's body and stood confidently at his side of the arena and suddenly felt like he was pushed in the chest. He looked over at his friends on the side lines with confusion but a blinding light forced him to look back at the duel, Jou just attacked one of his monsters.

Ryou and Marik both felt the push in their chests as well. Marik tries to ignore it but looks at his friends from the corner of his eye, and brushes it off. He just got out of the mess of the millennium items, there was no way he was going to get caught back up in it again. Ryou on the other hand was fidgeting and hoping that Bakura, his darker half, hadn't noticed the power that suddenly appeared from nowhere, before fading away again.

Katrina and Sahirah ignored the tingling sensations they felt coursing through their bodies and watched the duel. However they made note of where the feels started at: Katrina wrist and Sahirah's ears.

Sahirah jumped up and cheered Jou's name, pumping a fist into the air. Otogi took a step back just to make sure he wasn't going to get socked in the face. Katrina laughed a little and smiled at Ryou, who smiled back.

Throughout the rest of the duel every time a monster was summoned to the field Sahirah's mind would get fuzzy and she would see a scene in her head of similar monsters being summoned from stone tablets in front of them were people dressed in old clothes and gold jewelry.

Jou hung his head in defeated before smiling at Yugi. "Nice game Yug!" He called to him.

Yugi smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "So what did you guys think?" he called out to the twins.

"Looks fun." Sahirah stated, and Katrina nodded her head in agreement.

"Why don't you guys go find something to play with? After all, I'm giving you free games to play." Otogi stated.

"Okay, then I challenge Jou to another race!" Sahirah smiled and grabbed Jou's arm and dragged him toward the arcade racing games.

"Want to play a first shooter game, Kat?" Ryou asked.

She looked at him for a moment and forced a smile. "Okay."

Jou and Sahirah played a few rounds of racing, both winning and loosing a few rounds. Jou joked that it was nice to finally not be losing all the time to his friend.

Yugi smiled apologetically and laughed nervously. "Sorry Jou."

When Otogi had to lock the arcade up everyone else started to head home. The twins decided to walk with everyone and call for a ride home. The teens walked down the darkened streets, laughing, and enjoying their time together.

"We need to hang out more like this. Even on school nights." Yugi stated after he got done laughing at one of Jou's jokes.

Sahirah and Katrina nodded their heads in agreement.

When the twins got home Sahirah turned to Katrina. "I had a lot of fun."

Katrina looked at her twin on the staircase. "Yes. So did I." She stated back and back to follow the slightly younger girl up the stairs.

**To be continued...**

A/N: Yeah, so I have no brain power left to make this chapter any longer, or anymore interesting, so I'm ending it here. I need sleep anyway. Oh well, let me know what you think!


	9. Anyway You Want It

A/N: Well here we go, another chapter of The Kaiba Twins Revised. *insert thumbs up and a cheesy smile* I'm hoping that I have this typed out by the time I have to leave for this concert I'm going to today. ^^;;

Oh yeah by the way. When I'm referring to a dream in the story it will look like this : _[yay dream]_

When I'm referring to a flashback in the story it will look like this : _yay flashback_

XD - Well now that I have that covered we can move on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

Anyway You Want It is the title of this chapter and is a song by Rise Against. I do not own.

Whoo hoo!

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Chapter Nine: Anyway You Want It**

___[The sun was high in the sky and the temperature was rather warm. Warmer than Sahirah would have liked. She looked around and saw that there were tall stone buildings with paintings on the walls. The gray eyed teen noticed that no one could see her, or they were really good at ignoring her. Then a man walked right through her. _

_ 'Eep!' She thought to herself as he confirmed that this scene she was seeing wasn't real. She noticed two girls walking down one hallway, they were talking softly to each other. A few rooms ahead of them a shadowed man stepped out of a room. _

_ "You two are running late again. Hurry up!" He commanded getting one of the girls to quicken her pace. _

_ "Sorry Master Seth." The faster of the two blurted out as she passed him and entered the room. _

_ The second girl stopped next to Seth and paused for a moment. "You shouldn't rush us." She stated, but before he could make a comment back to her, she stepped into the room. _

_ Inside this room there was another figure, a woman this time. "Tardiness isn't acceptable." _

_ The first girl apologized as the two of them bowed to the woman. _

_ "I would like to know how training at home has been." The woman stated. _

_ "Things have been fine with me. The birds seem very eager to communicate. I can make out some words, but the others are still garbled nonsense." The second girl stated. _

_ "My meditation is helping my visions clear up a little bit, but for the most part they're still clouded." The first girl explained. _

_ "At least it's some kind of progress. But I was hoping you two would have pushed yourselves a little more." The woman stated as she walked across the room, and as she was reaching for an object on the table, the two tall double doors opened to reveal yet another shadowed figure. The instructor turned to face the doors. "Pharaoh?" She questioned as he began to enter the room.] _

Sahirah woke with a start as her alarm clock rang out into the once silent room. She hit the off button and glared at the sun that was peeking through her window. She huffed and stood from her bed and make her way to the dresser, tripping over a large, hard object. "Oh sorry Egypt!" She explained and she bent down to pet her new family member on the head.

Egypt wagged her tail and stood up, following Sahirah around the room as the girl got dressed to go out with Ryou and Jou. The teen slipped some socks on before heading out of her room, the canine following behind her.

Katrina's door was wide open, proving that she was already up and downstairs. Said girl was sitting on the couch watching her younger brother play some video games. The raven haired girl smiled and looked over the back of the couch as she heard the clanking noise of Egypt's tags on her collar. "Hey baby girl!" She called out to the dog as she reached the bottom of the steps.

These few words grabbed the canine's attention, making her ears perk and tail wag. Egypt broke into a happy jog as she made her way into the living room and scaled the back of the couch before taking a seat next to Katrina.

Katrina grinned widely and started rubbing the dogs' shoulders and neck. "Who's a good girl?" She asked in baby talk, which just caused Egypt to thump her tail wildly against the couch. "Morning Hira." She turned to her twin.

"Morning. What are you doing today?" The gray eyed teen asked.

Katrina, who was now making kissy faces at Egypt, barely caught the question. "Huh? Oh, Marik and I are suppose to take Egypt out to a park today or something. It was his idea. What about you?"

Sahirah was smiling not only at the way her sister was acting with the dog, but at her answer to the question. "I'm hanging out with Ryou and Jou. Don't ask me what we're doing because they didn't fill me in - they just said that we're hanging out."

Katrina at this point was hugging Egypt and rubbing her face into the dog's neck.

"You really love her, don't you?" Sahirah asked.

Katrina pulled back from Egypt and poked the dog's nose. "I wasn't kidding when I told you that I fell in love." She stated as the canine placed eager kisses on her cheek.

"You guys are making me lose my concentration." Mokuba whined from the floor as he paused his game to look back at his siblings.

Sahirah figured that she would talk to Katrina about her strange dream later.

An hour passed before the doorbell rang. Katrina raced to answer the door before Charles. She was determined to let him have an easy morning. Ryou stood in the doorway once she opened the door. "Konnichiwa Ryou." She greeted him with a smile before Egypt jumped onto his chest, almost knocking the boy over. "Egypt down." She spoke, and the dog took a seat at her feet. "Sorry about that Ryou."

"That's fine. Is Sahirah here?" He asked.

"Sure, come on in." She stepped to the side to let the boy walk in. "Hira!" She called out.

"Yeah?" A voice called back from somewhere in the house.

"Ryou is here!" She called out.

"Be right there!"

Katrina lead the brown eyed boy to the living room and took a seat on the couch to continue watching Mokuba.

Egypt sat at Ryou's side, slide her head into his lap, and gave him the puppy-dog eyes.

"She wants you to greet her." Katrina explained as she eyed the boy out of the corner of her eye.

Ryou smiled and rubbed the canine's head. "Hello Egypt. Nice to see you again." The dog wagged her tail at this while Ryou was remembering their first encounter a few days ago.

_Sahirah and him were walking back to the Kaiba mansion from the library. Sahirah and him had just made it into the front yard when a brindle colored pitbull was seen running toward them. The dog jumped into the air and pressed her front paws so hard into Ryou's chest that the boy fell backward onto the ground, giving the dog easy access to lick his face. _

_ "Ryou! Sorry! Egypt just loves meeting new people." Katrina stated as she ran over to the boy and the dog. "Come on Egypt!" The girl said as she pulled the happy dog away from her friend. _

Sahirah walked into the living room. "Hello Ryou? Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered as he stood from the couch.

Egypt stared at him as he moved.

He reached down and patted her head. "I'll see you later girl." He smiled and walked over to join Sahirah.

"See you later Kat." Sahirah waved at her sibling.

Egypt jumped into Ryou's spot on the couch and lied down, her head in Katrina's lap.

"Good girl!" Katrina grinned and rubbed the pitbull's belly as she turned attention back to the screen.

Mokuba answered the door when the bell rang as he was on his way to his room. "She's in the living room, napping on the couch. Feel free to wake her up." He told Marik as he entered the house.

Marik made his way into the living room and sure enough there was Katrina on the couch sleeping against the arm of the furniture.

Egypt was awake, lying against Katrina, and looking up at the boy.

"Good girl." He whispered.

Those two words had Egypt's tail wagging yet again that morning. The repeated noise of the tail hitting the couch woke Katrina.

"Huh?" She muttered groggily as she pushed away from the couch arm. "Marik?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He smiled at her.

She pushed down the blush she felt rising. 'That came out of nowhere.' She thought to herself.

"Ready to go?" Marik asked as Egypt stood on her hind legs on the couch and pressed her paws on Marik's shoulders, towering over him. He rubbed the dog's sides before running a single hand down her scarred back.

"Egypt, down." Katrina commanded, which the dog listened to. "Yeah, I'm ready when you are." She answered.

Marik had taken them to the beach park where dogs were allowed to run on the beach for the next month before it was closed for the winter. Marik let the pitbull off the leash and she went rocketing toward the water. He and Katrina took a seat on the sand and watched the dorky dog run back and forth chasing fish in the water.

"It's nice here." Katrina stated. "This seems like a good place to just get away from everything."

Marik nodded his head. "Yeah, it's better in the spring though."

The two of them sat there talking about their lives. Marik started off by telling Katrina about his last couple of months in Egypt after the Battle City Tournament. He talked about his sister Isis and his brother Rishid. He felt like she didn't need to know about his dark past, he figured it would scare her off.

Katrina talked about her time in the orphanage, but said barely anything about school. She didn't mention her three best guy friends or the accident they were in. She didn't tell him that she wasn't always that much of a bitch and wasn't always as cold to people as she was now. It was pointless to keep looking at the past, and so she felt it wasn't important enough to share with anyone.

After some time passed Katrina lied back and curled her body to the side to face Marik's direction.

"What are you doing?" He asked, smiling down at her.

"Relaxing." She answered.

"Good idea." He laughed and joined her.

As soon as Egypt noticed their laziness she came charging out of the water at full speed and attacked their faces with kisses.

"Okay!Okay!" Katrina laughed. "Egy! You're getting me wet." She tried to push the dog from her, but was defeated and just decided to scratch the dogs' sides instead. "Are you done playing pretty girl?"

Marik watched the two of them and smiled. 'I don't think I've seen Katrina smile this much since she and Sahirah moved here.' He thought to himself.

"Lets go back to my house and hang out with Mokuba. He seemed lonely today and I think it's because Niko is grounded."

Marik looked at her and nodded in agreement. It was then during their walk back to the Kaiba Mansion that he realized just how much he enjoyed spending time with Katrina. She didn't judge him, she was easy to talk to once you got her talking, and she had a good attitude that he could match if she got too cocky. It was nice to think that he had made another good friend besides Ryou.

**To be continued...**

A/N: How was that? Let me know! =D


	10. Hold My Hand

A/N: Yay another chapter! I'm on a roll... well at least I think I am. ^^;; Anyway I hope that this chapter won't end up being longer or short then I intend it to be. I hope is the key words there. Either I'll get really into it and drag it out just a little too much, or I'll be so into it that my head will get ahead of my fingers and I'll cut things out. XD I hope not.

When it's song lyrics in the story it will look like this : _{Yay lyrics}_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

Hold My Hand is not only the title of the chapter but it is the name of the song I used. It is by New Found Glory. I do not own.

And we're off!

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Chapter Ten: Hold My Hand**

Sahirah woke at two in the morning to her cell phone ringing for the fourth time in a row. Seriously couldn't someone get the hint when she didn't answer the past three times. The gray eyed teen grumbled as her hand fumbled for the chain on her night light. Pulling quickly on the chain the light turned on and the girl answered the call. "Hello?!" She answered rudely, but she didn't care - whoever had the nerve to call her so many times this early in the morning didn't deserve her kindness this time.

"Oh, Sahirah! I'm sorry for waking you up. I know it's early there but I just couldn't bare to just leave you a message - I wanted to tell you personally." A female voice spoke.

Sahirah registered that it was her friend from New Jersey. "Jenna? It's okay. What's up?" She asked, while lying. It really wasn't okay to be calling this early, anything could have waited for a more reasonable hour.

"Well we just got word that Mike has woken from his coma. The doctors say that they think it's possible for Tom to wake from his soon." Jenna stated, making Sahirah's breath catch in her throat.

She was wrong, maybe this was important enough to wake her up for.

"He woke early this morning. I figured that I'd let you know so you can tell Katrina. I'm sure that she'd like to know that he's okay."

Sahirah somehow found her voice again. "Thanks Jenna, I'll let her know. Thanks for the call. I'll call you back later, at a better time for both of us to talk."

"Okay, well I miss you girl. Talk to you later. Bye." Jenna stated before hanging up.

Sahirah placed the phone back on the nightstand. 'What should I do?' She looked at her door, knowing that right across the hall her sister slept peacefully. 'Katrina is finally acting happy again. She's good friends with Marik and Otogi. I don't know what this news will do to her.' She couldn't help but think the worse. That's when she decided that she wasn't going to tell her. It wasn't like Mike had Katrina's cell phone number, and as far as she was concerned Katrina and her weren't going back to New Jersey anytime soon. Letting out a huge sigh she lied back down and closed her eyes; she had work tomorrow at the corporation after school and needed rest.

Katrina sat up in bed with a start, gasping for her breath. It was still early, too early to get ready to go to school and too early for her to be up, but she dared not to go back to sleep just incase the nightmares decided to return to plague her mind. Sighing, she turned on her lamp and looked around the room before deciding to just get up. She grabbed some clothes and hopped into the shower. As the water ran down her back her thoughts tried to shift to earlier times in her life and each time she refused to remember them.

Once she was done cleaning herself she went back to her room and grabbed her brush to pull her hair back. That's when she saw it. On the corner of her dress she had a small calendar for herself. November fourteenth. That's why she was having all the nightmares, her subconscious mind knew what she refused to acknowledge.

_"Did you forget my birthday again Kat?" _

Katrina could hear the voice so clear in her head that she had to cover her ears. She moved to the window seat to clear her head by looking outside, but it was sadly raining outside. She could almost laugh, of course it was raining. Rain makes everything more dramatic and gloomy than they appear to be.

_"I should really have written it on your calendar for you. Maybe next year." The voice laughed._

Hugging her knees to her chest she could feel the dwindling pain that shot into her heart every time she took a breath. Peering out the window at the autumn leaves falling from the large oak trees outside, she watched the raindrops fall almost as quickly as the tears that now streamed down her face. Slowly, she moved from my position on the window seat and moved over to the desk. Plopping down in the chair, she opened the top drawer and began to rummage around through it, then she caught a glimpse of it. The picture of Josuke and her. She smiled at the memory.

_Josuke and her had just come back to her house after hanging out at Tom's house._

_ "Kat! Look!" Sahirah smiled as she entered the room. "Hey Josuke." _

_ "What's up?" He smiled at her. _

_ "What's that?" Katrina asked as she bounced off her bed and over to her sister. _

_ "I got this new camera. Look!" Sahirah held it out for her. _

_ "Wow, this is nice." Katrina stated as she looked it over. _

_ The camera was a light blue, digital, and fancy looking. "I bought it myself." Sahirah beamed with pride. _

_ "That's awesome Hira." Josuke spoke as he stood from the bed to look at the camera as well. _

_ "Let me take a picture." Sahirah took the camera back and aimed for the two teenagers. _

_ "Oh no, I don't do pictures." Josuke stated as he held his hand to his face. _

_ "Please Josuke, just one." Sahirah pleaded and gave him the sad eyes. _

_ He tried not to look and he but sighed in defeat. "Okay." _

_ Katrina smiled and jumped on his back, leaning her head over his shoulder and she smiled at her twin before giving her the peace sign with her hand. _

_ Josuke leaned forward slightly to keep Katrina from falling before copying her hand symbol and made the peace sign himself. _

_ It was at the moment when the two teens were smiling, that Sahirah snapped the shot. "That's a keeper." She stated and grinned back at them._

That's when Katrina's ipod alarm clock decided to go off, picking a random song from her play lists. She couldn't believe what started playing. It was almost as if Josuke himself was haunting her for the day. It was their song, and then again she was thrown into another memory.

_Tom raised his feet to rest them on the coffee table in his room that was in front of his television. Mike sat next to him with a game controller in his hand. The two boys were fighting each other on some kind of wrestling game. Josuke and Katrina were lying on the bed next to each other watching them. The four teens had gotten bored of hearing the same sound effects that the game made and decided to play Katrina's ipod on the speakers. _

_ {The way your hair swings over you eyes, The motor in my head turns...}_

_ Josuke turned to Katrina slightly and started singing with the song to her. "Wanting you for such a long time. In my mind, a heart, a lesson to learn." He had a nice voice. "You'll never know, I'm after you." He grinned at her and sang the chorus._

_ When the next bridge came he stopped and looked at her and it took her a moment to understand that it was her turn._

_ {The way your words keep me in a line, I know what I'm here for...}_

_ "Waking up to the green of your eyes, it's something I'll get used to. Oh!" She smiled at him, blushing lightly. "You'll never know, I'm after you." _

_ "Come on lovebirds, you're ruining my concentration." Mike gritted his teeth. _

_ Tom laughed. "You were losing anyway." _

_ "And you smell like, how angels oughta smell. And you look like you're ready to go." Katrina continued before her cell phone went off. "Hiya Hira." She answered cheerfully. "I'm at Tom's." She answered. _

Katrina walked over to the ipod and turned it off at the same part that she stopped singing to Josuke. Smiling sadly she looked down at the picture still in her hand. She noticed Josuke's tender smile and loving eyes, her heart skipped a beat as she stared at that moment frozen in time on the sheet, a moment that can never be relived. These moments only live in her mind and only they exist like an old home video. Slouching forward she placed the picture on her nightstand and wiped the tears from her face even though more just followed behind.

Sahirah woke up and got ready for school. She tripped over Egypt again in the process of making it to her dresser. "I'm so sorry that I keep stepping on you every morning." She laughed as she patted the dog on the head.

Egypt wagged her tail and followed Sahirah around the room. Once she was done getting dressed she opened the door to see Katrina's still closed. She sighed and made her way to the kitchen. Mokuba was sitting in his chair, leaning back to let Tierney place a plate of food down in front of him.

"Good morning Miss. Would you like some waffles?" Tierney asked as he started walking back to the stove.

"Yes please."

Seto actually nodded his head in agreement. "I think I'll have a waffle too, Tierney."

The three of them ate their waffles in silence. It was when Tierney was cleaning up after them did Sahirah speak. "Have you seen Katrina come down at all?" She asked out loud.

"Not yet." Tierney answered, as both of her brothers shook their heads in the negative matter.

"I better make sure she's up." Sahirah stated as she walked out the kitchen door. When she reached Katrina's room and opened the door, the twin was no where to be seen. "Kat?" She called out.

No answer.

Sahirah stepped into the room. "Kat?" She called out again.

Still no answer.

"It's time to go to school." Seto called from the bottom of the stairs.

"She's not here." Sahirah stated as she made her way back to the staircase.

"What?" Seto asked, surprised.

"Katrina's gone."

Seto rounded some his bodyguards to the house and asked them to go searching for Katrina. He'd have his own men look, the police would take their time. The three siblings headed to school.

Sahirah walked over to the gang in the hallway.

"Hey Sahirah. Why the long face?" Jou asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm sure it's nothing but... Katrina's missing." She stated.

"WHAT?!" Jou and Honda yelled.

"Why would Katrina be missing?" Yugi asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. That's why I'm sure it's nothing. Seto sent out his bodyguards to find her." She explained.

"Well if she doesn't show up after school we'll help look for her. There is a storm coming in - she shouldn't be out in this weather." Ryou stated.

"You guys will really help?" Sahirah asked.

"Of course we will." Anzu answered.

"You guys are the best." She smiled at them.

School went by slowly that day and quite a few times Sahirah met up with Seto to ask if he heard anything about Katrina. Each time it was a negative response. Sahirah even tried texting her sister multiple times, only to not get any word back from her. She told the gang that she was still unheard from.

Marik offered to leave school early to start the search, but Sahirah told him that it would be best to wait - just incase Katrina showed up.

It was during her last period Algebra class that Sahirah was getting really worried.

"We're going to take a little pre-test." Mrs. Zirrillo stated as she passed the papers out to the class. "Make sure you put your names and the date, so this way I'm not guessing who's hand writing I'm looking at."

Sahirah took her sheet and lazily wrote her name and the date down. 'Woah, wait!' She thought to herself. 'Oh god. It's November fourteenth." She started freaking out in her head. That's why her twin was no where to be found. How could she forget that? Sahirah couldn't be more angry at herself. She wrote the date at least five times that day and it took her until now to realize just what date it was. 'This is just great. First Mike wakes up and now Katrina's missing. On top of all that it's Josuke's birthday.' She mentally kicked herself.

When school was over the gang met in the hallway right outside the front office. "Seto, I'll be at work in two hours. I just want to try to find Katrina." Sahirah stated to him as he was getting ready to leave the building.

"That's fine. I'll see you there."

"We'll need to cover the city." Sahirah explained.

"Okay, here are some places I think we should try." Yugi stated as he held out a sheet of paper with the titles of places written down.

The gang split, looking in different places trying to find the girl, but no one prevailed. Sahirah went to work after two hours of searching and sat in Seto's office, both not talking.

It was about seven at night when the idea struck Marik.

_ "This seems like a good place to just get away from everything."_

Katrina did say that a few days ago when they went to the beach. 'I wonder.' He thought to himself before running down the street.

At the beach he saw her sitting in the rain on the bench, arms hugging her knees. "Katrina." He spoke to her as he walked closer to her figure. He got to the side of her and looked at her face, which was pink around her eyes. "Katrina? Are you okay?" He asked.

She didn't move, nor did she give any signs that she even heard him.

He placed a hand on her arm, and her eyes widened as if she was suddenly snapped awake. "Katrina? Can you hear me?" He asked.

She turned to face him. "Marik?" She asked weakly.

"Have you been here all day?" He asked.

She nodded her head slightly. "I have." She whispered.

Marik frowned at this. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Katrina looked away from him. "It's nothing." She watched him from the corner of her eyes as he stood up.

"We need to get you out of this rain and into dry clothes." He explained.

"Just leave me alone."

He glared at her. "Katrina stop being stubborn. You need to come with me. Do you have any idea how worried Sahirah is?"

She didn't look at him. "Sahirah's fine. She understands."

"Well I don't."

"You don't need to."

"You're right I don't need to but I want to. You're my friend Katrina. I can worry about you too." Marik snapped at her.

Katrina could have sworn that somewhere in the back of her mind that her ipod pressed resume and the song continued.

_{So hold my hand, I'll take you everywhere, anywhere, you wanna go.}_

She was shocked for a moment and paused looking at Marik's hand before grabbing it.

Marik opened the door to his house and stepped in. "Isis, can you bring me two towels?"

A woman with green eyes and black hair came into the hallway with two towels. "Why do you need - oh hello."

"Isis, this is Katrina. Katrina, this is my sister Isis."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Katrina stated while bowing to her.

Isis handed them the towels and looked at Marik for a long moment. "Yes, it's nice to meet you too. You must be freezing. Come and take a shower. I will find you clothes to wear." She stated and walked into the other room, Katrina following behind.

"So Marik. Who is this Katrina girl?" Isis asked as she was making hot chocolate in the kitchen.

"She's Seto Kaiba's sister. She and her twin, Sahirah, move here a little over a month ago."

"Is she the person you've been hanging with so much lately?" She asked.

Marik knew where Isis was going to go with this. "Yes. We're just friends, so you can drop it."

Katrina rounded the corner, with a wet towel in her hand. "Where should I put this?" She asked.

"Oh I'll take it dear. Have some hot chocolate." Isis stated, grabbing the towel and leaving the room.

"Your sister's nice." Katrina stated.

Marik looked at her and could tell that she must have been crying in the bathroom because her face was pink around her eyes again. "You should call Sahirah." He stated.

She paused mid sip and looked at him. "Can you? She'll ask me a whole bunch of questions that I'm not in the mood to answer right now."

"What if she asks to speak with you?"

"Tell her I'm sleeping." She looked at him.

He frowned at her and shrugged his shoulders before picking up the phone. "Hello Sahirah. I found Katrina... no she's fine." He looked at her and held the phone to her ear.

"Are you sure she's okay? Is she talking to you? Where was she?" Sahirah asked over the phone. "Ah, wait.. Seto!"

"Put her on the phone!" Seto demanded as he took Sahirah's phone.

Katrina's eyes widened slightly and she took a step back from the phone.

"She's sleeping right now. She was upset when I found her." Marik explained. "I'll make sure she gets to school tomorrow." He looked at Katrina as she took a seat at the table. "Alright, good bye." He hung up his phone. "You owe me." He stated as he grabbed his own cup of hot chocolate.

"Marik, you're home?" A man walked into the room.

Katrina looked at him and blinked twice to make sure her eyes weren't lying. Yes, in fact that man did have hieroglyphics tattooed on his face.

"Ah. Rishid, this is Katrina. She's my friend from school. Katrina this is Rishid, he's my brother."

"Pleasure to meet you miss." Rishid bowed to her.

"No the pleasure is mine." She bowed back.

When it was getting late Marik showed Katrina the guest room. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as she sat on the bed.

"I'm fine, Marik." She stated.

He frowned at her again, he could tell she was lying by the look she kept getting in her eyes. He walked over to the bed and stood in front of her, which caused her to look up at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to stand before he wrapped his arms around her waist. "If you need someone to talk to, I'll listen." He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened when Marik hugged her out of nowhere and slowly she wrapped her arms back around him before she began to cry again.

He felt her shaking in his arms, which made him squeeze her tightly before he let her go slowly.

Katrina felt him loosen her grip and she pulled back wiping her tears away quickly. "Thanks Marik." She smiled and sat back down. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." She stated.

"Okay. Well if you need me, I'm the room next to you on the right." He stated as he left the room and closed the door.

Katrina growled at herself as she crawled under the covers.

_{So come on and hold my hand (Hold my hand), I'll take you everywhere (everywhere), anywhere, you wanna go.}_

**To be continued...**

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. What did you all think?

A/N #2: I need to apologize in advance for any delays in the story, or really short chapters. A lot is going on. A very close friend is in a medically induced coma, and has stomach cancer. He doesn't have long left so please excuse the lack of my performance in writing these past few chapters. Thanks.


	11. Savior

A/N: I really don't feel like typing this up tonight - I just got done working both jobs. ^^;; Oh well. It must be done.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

Savior is the title of this chapter and is a song by 30 seconds to Mars. I do not own.

Ready, Steady... Go!

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Chapter Eleven: Savior**

Katrina woke in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, and she felt very unfamiliar about herself. It was almost as if she was still sleeping, but she was definitely awake. She got up from the bed and found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt sitting on the dresser with a note saying that she could wear them signed by Isis. The blue eyed teen sighed and got changed before heading down the stairs.

Marik stood in the kitchen pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Isis and Rishid sat at the table with coffee cups and newspapers. It was quiet, and it remained quiet even after Katrina sat down to join them. This quietness wasn't doing Katrina any good - her mind kept wandering. She kept thinking about Josuke, Tom and Mike. She kept trying to figure out what she'd say to Sahirah, and she was wondering how Seto was even going to act when she saw him. It's true that her actions the day before were completely unreasonable. She somehow lost control of herself. It made her worry.

Time flew by as did the ride to school. Before she knew it Katrina was entering the courtyard with Marik at her side. If he tried talking to her that morning then she didn't even register it - but she doubted he said anything to her. Sahirah was standing under a tall tree with Seto - both of them were talking but it didn't take long until Sahirah saw the sandy haired boy and her sister. Seto noticed Sahirah's eyes were elsewhere and he turned to look, only to have his eyes narrow. To say that he was mad at Katrina was an understatement. He was beyond furious with his younger sister. The worry that she caused everyone in the house made him so outraged that he was contemplating whether or not to yell at her right now or to wait until it was just them in the courtyard.

When Marik walked over to the Kaiba siblings, Katrina hesitated for a moment upon seeing Seto's anger. She mentally sighed and instead took a deep breath.

"I'm so glad you're okay Katrina." Sahirah stated.

"Do you have any idea how fucking worried we were? What the hell were you thinking?" Seto barked out. Okay, so maybe he couldn't wait.

Katrina looked down at the ground. "Sorry." She apologized softly.

Marik looked around and decided that this would be his cue to take his leave, so he backed up and walked away.

Sahirah looked at Seto, slightly alarmed. He really didn't need to yell at her, but then again he just didn't understand and he probably never would. "Seto, it's fine."

"No Sahirah, it not. The least she could have done was call us." He growled as he looked at Katrina's unmoving form. "Look at me." He demanded.

Katrina didn't look at him, instead she turned to Sahirah. "I'll walk you to your class Hira."

Seto looked shocked for a quick passing moment, but he was back to glaring in no time. "Katrina. Do you understand how angry I am at you? Yesterday was uncalled for."

Katrina then looked at him and glared. "You don't know anything." She stated before turning to Sahirah. "You coming?" She asked her twin before turning and walking away.

Sahirah looked at Seto. "Please, just give her time. She's really going through something hard." She stated before walking quickly to catch up with Katrina.

Katrina walked Sahirah to her first class, neither of them talking until they reached the door. "I understand about yesterday. I just hope you're feeling better today." Sahirah stated.

"Hn. Nothing was wrong yesterday - I just needed a day off. Sorry I didn't answer your phone calls or text messages. I left my phone at home. I'll get it today after school before I go to work." Katrina stated.

"You have work tonight?" Sahirah asked.

"Yeah. I'm working the night shift on Saturdays from now on."

"Wow that sucks."

"Nah, not so much. I work with Margaret."

"That's cool. Well, I'll see you in gym." Sahirah waved as she entered her chorus class. She took her seat on the heater, and closed her eyes as she leaned against the window. She could hear the rain starting up as it tapped lightly on the windows.

"How's Katrina?" Anzu asked as she took a seat next to the younger Kaiba twin.

"Eh, she's being Katrina-like." Sahirah answered.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Honda stated.

"No, just... I don't know. I'm not sure if everything is okay yet." Sahirah opened her eyes now.

"Why must you students be horrible children all the time? Stop running in the classroom, get off the heater, and for crying out loud put your makeup on at home." Mr. Bibelhiemer complained at his piano, and yet no one complied to his demands. "Bahh!" He threw his hands in the air.

When gym came around Katrina stood to the side by herself until Sahirah came to join her. "Are you okay?" Sahirah stated.

Katrina rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Then why are you standing here by yourself?"

"Because I prefer it this way." Katrina stated before walking away from her twin to go check in with Mr. Hudak.

Sahirah frowned at her sisters retreating back. She did not like that reply or the tone of voice it was said in. It was cold and seemed cut short. Sahirah hoped that she was wrong about this and hoped that Katrina would be back to herself by the time lunch rolled around, but her hopes weren't high on that one.

"Sahirah? Earth to Sahirah, you okay?" A voice called out, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Ryou. Yes I'm fine, just a little worried about Katrina." She answered.

"I see. What number did you get today?" He asked.

"Twenty-one. What about you?"

"I'm on team twenty-one as well." He answered.

"Awesome." She grinned and latched her arm on his. "Let's go team-mate."

"Ready when you are co-pilot." Ryou smiled back at her as she dragged him off.

Katrina watched her sister walk off with the white-haired boy and smirked quickly.

"Hey Katrina! What number did you get?" Otogi asked.

She turned and looked at him and then down at her number. "Three." She answered before walking away, leaving Otogi to stand by himself in confusion from her cold action.

Katrina had many friends. Had. That was the operative word these days. It was bad enough losing one person she loved with all her heart. Why should she dare to let it happen again? Life does not come equipped with an instruction manual and neither does death. It was that morning in first period that Katrina decided not to let more people in than she needed to. Considering she only had her three siblings left in her family, she decided that they would be the only people that were going to matter to her. There was no way she was going to go though all that pain again. She knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it - and so she decided she wouldn't give it the chance to happen again at all, with the exception of her family.

By the time lunch period came along it was no surprise to see Katrina sitting at the table with Seto instead of her friends. She wasn't talking to her brother, who was glaring into his book, instead she sat there eating an apple like nothing was bothering her. Sahirah was getting fed up with this facade her sister was putting up and walked over to her group of friends in a huff before sitting down. When most of the gang went to stand on the incredibly long lunch line Sahirah stayed at the table with Jou, Otogi, and Marik.

"Is everything okay with Katrina?" Jou asked.

"I don't think so - she kind of ignored me at gym today." Otogi stated.

"She sat all the way on the other side of the room from Yugi and I during history." Marik added.

Sahirah sighed and grumbled unhappily. "I need to talk to you guys and get this out in the open." She started, getting their attention. "Remember when Katrina and I first moved here? She was all quiet and it was difficult to get her talking." The boys nodded. "Well, Katrina wasn't always like this. She used to be the girl who always found a way to make you laugh. She smiled all the time and was easy to be friends with. She was always the first person to be friends with the new students at school, or the new kid at the orphanage when we still lived there. You could trust her with any secret; and she was never quick to judge people just from the rumors she heard. She gave everyone a chance before forming her own opinion of them." She paused to make sure that they were still keeping up with her story." When Josuke was adopted from the shelter, and joined us in the public school she and him became really close and she loved everything about him. They shortly became friends with Tom and Mike, but everyone could see the bond that Katrina and Josuke had wasn't just a simple friendship. After a few months they started dating, and it became the closest thing to true love between teenagers that I had ever seen. One day they got into a fight, and then there was the accident, and that's when she lost Josuke, and didn't have Tom and Mike there for her because they went into comas. She decided that she didn't want to get close to anyone and began to push everyone away and closed herself up." Sahirah looked up from the table and back at the three boys. "She has allowed herself to get close to you three, and I know that she's scared that she's becoming too close to you, but please don't let her push you away."

"How can you tell that she's become close to us?" Otogi asked.

"I just know. It's not hard to tell with Marik since they always hang out. But I can tell that she looks at Jou like a brother, and probably thinks of him of a better brother than Seto. And Otogi, you're definitely one of her best guy friends. She likes that you are always inviting us to come to your arcade to hang out. Obviously she's friends with Marik. That isn't hard to see at all. But my point is it seems like she's going to give you the cold shoulder again. Your personal encounters with her just proves it. So please, it took a long time for her to crack her protective shell on her emotions. Don't let her just push you away." Sahirah stated.

The three boys were pretty much at a loss for words and each of them couldn't help but to look over at the raven-haired girl across the room.

When lunch was over Katrina stood at the cafeteria doors for Sahirah - who was walking with Yugi and Otogi. The black haired boy tried to strike up a conversation with Katrina, but her replies were short and most of them consisted of just noises such as 'mmhm' and 'hn'. Sahirah glared at her sister and was two seconds away from hitting her in the back of the head and telling her to stop acting like a bitch to Otogi. However, the bell rang and the four teens stepped into their algebra class and took their seats.

The last period bell rang and Sahirah was surprised to see Marik standing across the hallway, leaning against wall, waiting for something - or more like someone. Sahirah stepped from the classroom, Katrina behind her and Marik's eyes snapped to the two of them before he pushed himself away from the wall. He walked down the hall with the two of them, looking at Katrina, who was obviously trying hard not to look back at him, and was succeeding. "Katrina, can I talk to you real quick?" Marik asked.

The raven haired teen stopped walking. "Sure. Sahirah I'll be right there." Katrina spoke in a monotone voice.

Sahirah looked back and forth between the two teenagers. She decided that maybe it was okay since Marik gave her a head nod. "Okay." She stated and walked away.

The two remaining teenagers stood in the hall until all the students were out of the hallway and only they remained. Marik turned his body toward hers.

"What do you want Marik?" She asked as she leaned back against the wall.

"I'd like for you to - fuck it, I want you to talk to me. You've been avoiding everyone all day. What happened that suddenly made you want nothing to do with us?" He asked.

"You wouldn't understand. Nor is it any of your business."

"Like hell its not. I'm your friend Katrina, or at least I thought I was. Either way I deserve an explanation as to why I'm suddenly not worth your time."

"You're obviously worth my time if I decided to stay here and talk with you because you asked me to."

Marik scoffed at her and rolled his eyes. "Then why aren't you treating me like a friend."

"What's the matter Marik? You sound mad." Katrina stated.

He looked right into her eyes. "I am mad. I'm pissed off. I don't understand why you feel that you need to push me away."

She didn't say anything.

"God damn it Katrina. Yesterday you were crying in my arms, and now your looking at me like I don't fucking exist."

She turned her head slightly to the side and looked in the corner of her eye, avoiding eye contact. "Yesterday was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened, and I won't give it the chance to happen again. Marik it's better this way - trust me."

"Damn it Katrina." He stood a step forward and raised his arm, causing the girl to flinch and close her eyes. He growled softly and placed his hand on the wall behind her, next to her head. "First of all, I would never hit you. Don't you ever think that." He whispered, and she opened her eyes slowly before looking slightly shocked at their sudden closeness. "Second of all, stop treating me like a piece of shit. And finally, stop hiding from me. I'm your friend." He raised his other hand and took her chin lightly making her look him in the eyes. "You can't get rid of me that easily." He stated.

Katrina couldn't help but feel the wave of emotions rushing over her again. Marik knew all the words to say that made her want to listen to him. He was right, she shouldn't have treated him so coldly. Marik had treated her so kindly ever since her first day here, he was a great friend and was always willing to be there. She felt the tears welling into her eyes. She was such a bitch and for once she felt sorry for it. The tears leaked over her eye lids and she was suddenly pulled into a warm chest. She didn't need to say that she was sorry, she knew that Marik understood that she was, but she felt it should be out in the open anyway. "I'm sorry." She whispered against his neck.

"It's fine Kat." He replied, but was concerned when she went stiff in his arms for a few seconds. He wasn't sure what to think of it - but he brushed it off.

Katrina paused for a moment. Marik had called her 'Kat', which no one except her siblings have called her - and of course Josuke. No one else dared to shorten her name, not even Tierney - whom she gave permission to call her Kat, because no one was close enough to her to do that - just like no one called Sahirah anything short except for herself. 'Hira.' She thought to herself. 'I've put her through a lot this time.'

The ride home was quick and quiet. Katrina jumped out of the limo as soon as it parked, not giving George time to open the door for her. She ran upstairs and threw her work clothes on and erased all the text message and voices mails from the previous day without checking them. Racing back down the stairs she greeted Egypt with hugs and kisses. The pit eagerly returned the kisses. Upon entering the kitchen she open the fridge and found a bag with her name on it. She pulled it out, confused, and looked inside to find a note.

'_Katrina - I thought you'd like some dinner for work tonight. Sincerely, Tierney.'_

Katrina smiled and closed the bag.

"So what did Marik say?" Sahirah asked, scaring Katrina.

"I didn't hear you come in." Katrina stated. "We'll lets just say Marik and I are friends."

Sahirah smiled. 'Thank you Marik.' She thought in her head. "That's good."

Katrina looked at the clock on the wall. "Shit! I have to go." She grabbed her dinner and ran out the kitchen. "Later Hira!" She yelled behind her.

Sahirah smiled. She had to think of a great way to thank Marik for snapping Katrina back so quickly. She wondered how he did it but shrugged it off, she could tell that Marik and Katrina had a bond. Of course it was nothing like that bond Katrina had with Josuke - but it was a bond to say the least.

Katrina threw her purse on the counter at work. "So what do I need to do?" She asked Margaret.

The other girl looked at her. "Well you can start with the cat rooms. Check the medication books and see if anyone needs any second antibiotics. Make sure you initial after you give them - so this way Donna knows that they got the medication. If there are any kittens under six months of age give them extra canned food. When you're done with that meet me in the dog runs, I'll be feeding the dogs and then we can do the rest of the closing duties together." Margaret stated.

The task given to Katrina was a simple one - and she was done refeeding and medicating the cats within fifteen minutes. When she met up with Margaret in the dog runs she helped with handing out the food bowls. "We will give them some time to eat before we collect the bowls and wash them." Margaret stated.

They finished the rest of the closing duties which consisted of doing laundry, taking out the garbage, sweeping and mopping the hallways, before sitting by the phones for emergency calls. It was about two hours before it was time to go home when the call came in. A woman reported that a dog was on the side of the road, most likely dead. Or at least she thought it was a dog - it was too hard to see in the rain.

The two girls had to respond to the call - even if it was uncertain whether it was an animal or not. The two of them jumped into the shelter van and headed to their destination to the outer part of the city. When they reached the area the rain was extremely heavy, and Margaret had the windshield wipers on high. "I can't see a god damn thing in this rain." She complained.

That's when Katrina saw him and pointed him out to Margaret.

"Why would a dog lie in a cold puddle in the freezing rain?" Margaret asked as she pulled the van to the side of the road.

The answer was simple: Either it wasn't the dog, or if it was, he was too weak to get up. They got out of the van and approached the lump on the ground. He was lying in about three inches of water. When Katrina touched him, he didn't move. She thought for a moment that he was already dead. A small rise in his chest proved her wrong.

As Margaret dragged the stretcher over, Katrina put her arms around his chest and hoisted him to his feet from the mud to see if he could hold himself up. He stood unsteadily in the puddle, his head hung like a weight was at the end of his neck. Half his body was covered with mange, and he had open sores over his body. "Good boy." Katrina whispered to him as tears stung her eyes. The dog wagged his tail weakly before flopping back into the mud puddle.

Margaret and Katrina strapped his soaking cold body to the stretcher and moved him safely into the warm van. The blue eyed girl sat in the back with him, wrapping towels around his body to not only dry him off but warm him up as well. Once back at the shelter, they moved him to the whelping room that was used for pregnant dogs and their puppies, which they currently had none of. "The heated floors in here should help him." Margaret stated as she placed a blanket over him. "He's bruised horribly and extremely skinny. He might not make it through the night. I'm going to giving him a warm IV to see if that will help him a little. But he looks like a lost cause."

Katrina's face was filled with sorrow. "He's so young though." She whispered.

"You'll see a lot of this here. It's a hard job. Some people can't handle it - and I'll understand if you can't either." Margaret stated.

Katrina looked down at the dog, who was watching both girls. As soon as his eyes made direct contact with Katrina's he wagged his tail weakly. "Good boy." She whispered as she placed her hand on his head.

For the remainder of her shift Katrina sat on the floor with 'Leon', as Margaret and her decided to call him. Leon's head remained in her lap, every once in a while his tail would wag, or he would stick his tongue out a lick Katrina's hand.

When Katrina got home she went to Sahirah's room to talk about Leon, only to find that the girl had fallen asleep already. So instead she pulled out her phone and was grateful when a voice answered the phone.

"Katrina?"

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" She asked.

"No. What's wrong? You sound upset."

"Marik, I had a horrible day at work. You see there was this dog, Leon..." Katrina told her story, and couldn't be happier than she didn't mess up her friendship with the sandy-haired boy.

**To be continued...**

A/N: I got really into it half way through. ^^;;


	12. My Curse

A/N: Well.... here I go again - typing another chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

My Curse is the title of this chapter and is a song by Killswitch Engage. I do not own.

Ready, Steady... Go!

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Chapter Twelve: My Curse**

It was around noon when Sahirah found a huge book on Ancient Egypt on the top shelf at the library. Ryou and her decided to go to the library together to grab some books. Sahirah told Ryou that she decided that she'd like to learn about different places like he does. That was only partly true. She figured that maybe if she learned something about Egypt she would understand half of the dreams she had been having about the two girls. The dreams came every other night, and on the nights she wasn't dreaming about the girls then she was having dreams about her own past in New Jersey.

Opening the book she sighed; surely there would be something on the two girls in here somewhere. The images of pyramids flash in her mind as she saw them in the book, except in her mind they were perfect, not crumbled. The book revealed nothing. Sighing she put the book in her pile anyway before grabbing another from the shelf. This was heavier and she dropped it, the book hitting on an edge and opening. Sahirah bent down to pick the book up but the pages caught her eyes. There was a picture of a stone tablet with what looked like one of Yugi's Duel Monster cards. On the page next to it there were a few pictures of statues. One was of two girls and another was of the king and two of his most trusted guards.

Sahirah's vision got blurry, her ears were burning, she raised her hands to touch them only to quickly pull them back. Her pyramid earrings were scorching hot. Her vision was now darkening and she could feel herself slump down as if suddenly all of her energy was pushed out of her body in a huge blast.

Downstairs Ryou went rigid. "What's that power?" He asked to himself.

'I don't know little one. Let me take over and find out.' A voice laughed in Ryou's head and before Ryou could think he felt dizzy and almost lost his footing. He opened his eyes but they were darker. "This is an interestingly familiar power." Bakura snickered as he moved to the staircase.

_It was almost nightfall, the sun was dipping into the Nile River, resting for the night. The girl who was said to be working with birds in the past few memories was sitting on the steps outside of the palace, watching the town lights being lit. The other girl was standing at the entryway holding a book in her hands. "Seth said that we should study harder. We're not making progress fast enough." She stated, closing the book. _

_ "I don't want to study, it's all we ever do. I want to go out to the town." _

_ The girl in the doorway gasped. "You know it's forbidden. Don't get any ideas, the guards will surely stop you again." _

_ "Well I'm sick of the same routine every day." The first girl stood and walked back into the room. "I'm sure they are too." She added as she reached the bird cage. _

_ "Sister, what are you doing?!"_

_ "I'm doing what is right." She opened the cage door and the two birds hopped out onto her hand. They chirped frantically at the first girl. "It's fine. I don't worry of what punishment I may receive." She whispered to them as she made her way back to the entryway. "Go on and fly free." She held her hand out and one bird flew into the air. The second stood on her hand and chirped something. "Of course I'm sure. Go on." With that the bird was off, joining it's cage mate. _

_ "Trina. When did-" _

_ "Hira, I have been teaching myself. It's not hard - I've just been holding back at lessons." _

Sahirah's eyes snapped open. 'What in the world? Was that Katrina and I?' She asked mentally. She blinked twice and looked down at the floor, in the exact spot the book should have been. Now it was gone, vanished, without a trace. Sighing she grabbed her pile of books and stood up. 'Did I just imagine that book?' She asked herself mentally.

"No." A second voice in her head answered.

Sahirah jumped slightly in shock and looked around her. "Hello?" She waited for a reply but none came. 'Did that voice come from my head or am I really losing it today?' She didn't get a response this time. Shrugging her shoulders she turned the corner and bumped right into someone, dropping her books. "Oh sorry." She apologized. "Oh Ryou - I'm really sorry." She bent down and gathered her books again.

Ryou looked at her oddly for a moment before bending down to help her. "It's fine." He answered.

Sahirah paused and looked at him for a moment. 'He sounded different.' She noted. "Are you okay?" She asked, and as if on cue the boy leaned forward, eyes closing. "Ryou!" She caught him quickly.

He opened his eyes again as soon as he fell into her body. 'How did I get up here?' He asked himself and then froze. 'Oh no, he's back.'

"Ryou are you okay?" Sahirah asked him again.

The white-haired boy sat up straight. "Yes, sorry about that. I felt dizzy for a moment. I hope I didn't scare you." He forced a smile.

"As long as you're okay. I thought I might have killed you with my books or something." She laughed. "Are you all set?" She asked.

"Yes I am. Are you?"

"I think it's a start." She grinned at him and headed to the staircase.

'Where did that power come from?' Ryou asked himself.

'Hell if I know. It faded away when I reached the top of the stairs.' Bakura stated grumpily in Ryou's head.

Sahirah stayed in the limo as Ryou climbed out. "Thanks for coming to the library with me Ryou." She thanked him. "We'll have to hang out tomorrow or something." She smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good. Text me when you can. Have a good day at work." He smiled and turned to his house.

The office was quiet and there was a pile of messy, unorganized papers sitting on top of Sahirah's new work desk. 'Wonderful.' She thought sarcastically. Standing at the desk, because standing made it easier to sort, she began pulling the papers from one pile and placed them in different piles of their own category. One for regular bills, one for repairs, another pile was made for employee work status reports, and another was for new objects to order. Sahirah suddenly felt overwhelmed - it was going to take her forever to get all of this done. 'Oh well.'

_"Oh well. I guess what's done is done. There's no turning back now."_

Sahirah's eyes widened. Damn it, if these visions kept coming she wasn't going to get anything done.

Katrina stood on a step stool at the shelter. She was setting the last cage up with a bed and some food with water when the door opened up and Donna stuck her head in.

"Katrina, when you're done with that cage can you come up front and grab these two cats that just came in?" The woman asked.

"Okay. I'll set them up in the holding room, alright?" She asked.

"Yes, that's fine." Donna answered and closed the door.

Katrina placed a litter pan in the cage and jumped off the step stool. "Come here Pookie." She called.

A black cat came out from under the sink and walked toward her before stopping halfway and decided to sit. "Meow?"

She smiled at the cat and walked over to him. She swooped down and picked him up. "Hey there sweetie. It's time to eat." She scratched behind his ear, earning a purr from him. She placed him in the cage before placing a single kiss on his nose. After that she went up front and grabbed the two new cats that came in and set them up a cat in the holding room. Once they had food and water she left the room and went down the hallway to the dog whelping room. Opening the door she was happy to see dark brown eyes connect with hers.

Leon still laid on the floor, his body pushed past exhaustion.

_"It's not your fault if he doesn't make it. If anything just give him as much love as you can while he is still around. Make his last days comfortable and happy. If he does make it then I'm sure he will be forever grateful." _

Katrina smiled at Marik's voice in her head. Talking to him on the phone last night really helped her. She opened the cage door and sat down next to Leon. "Good boy." And there it was, the happy thumping of the tail. She stayed with him, slowly stroking his muzzle as his tail continued to beat against the floor. She was so content sitting with him that she started falling asleep but then for some odd reason her wrist was burning. She opened her eyes quickly and looked down at her hand, which she noticed that her bracelet was glowing red, and she knew that she should be alarmed at this sudden glow and heat effects her jewelry had, but she was more concerned with the voice she kept hearing. "I'll be right back." She whispered to Leon before standing up and leaving the room.

'Don't touch me with that - I'll bite you.' A voice growled out.

Katrina raised an eyebrow and continued down the hallway.

'I'm warning you. Don't come any closer.'

Katrina could hear a dog barking from the back hallway. She quickly made her way there to see a dog in the isolation room and her co-worker Juri. "Is everything okay in here?" Katrina asked.

"Oh it's fine. This dog is getting put to sleep today. He's a nasty boy. He attacked his owners twice, and their kid once. He also mauled another dog from down the road. The owners requested that we hold him for a ten day quarantine before putting him down. Right now, he just wants to bite my head off and I need to sedate him." Juri stated.

Katrina looked at the dog, who was now barking at her.

'I'll bite both of you if I have to. Just get away from me.'

"Do you think you can distract him while I sedate him?" Juri asked.

"Uh sure." Katrina stated. Then she cooed at the dog, "Uh... it's okay boy. Don't worry - everything is fine."

'Stop talking to me with that annoying tone of voice.' He growled.

Katrina was shocked for a moment. Did all animals hate the baby talk that humans did? "What a handsome boy you are. Yes you are. Don't worry everything is going to be okay." She whispered as Juri got to the back of the dog.

'Shut up. I'll rip you apart!'

"Its going to be fine. Everything will be over soon."

That's when Juri injected the sedative. "Done."

The dog barked at Juri now. 'That hurt!' He growled loudly and charged the cage door at Katrina. 'What is hell is going on? I feel funny. You said it would be okay.'

Katrina's eyes softened. "Everything will be okay soon." And she left the room as she felt her heart racing - it was funny because it seemed like her heart started racing at the same time the dog's heart did.

Sahirah sighed and leaned back in her chair. Well at least she got a pile and a half organized. The rest would have to wait until next time. She rubbed her temples and gathered her stuff before leaving the office and walked into Seto's. "Seto, are you ready to go home?"

The blue eyed boy looked at her from his desk. "Yes, we can go home now."

Once Sahirah got home she ran to Katrina's room, there were many things that they needed to talk about. "Katrina, got a moment?" Sahirah asked as she walked into the raven haired girls' room.

Katrina was sitting on her bed, Egypt at her feet, on the phone talking. "Hey Marik, Sahirah's home now - so I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at her twin. "Okay. Have a good night." She stated and hung up the phone.

"We need to talk - some crazy shit happened today." Sahirah stated as she got to the bed. Taking a seat she began to explain about how she's been having dreams every other night about the two girls in Egypt. She then told her about the incident at the library and how her ears started burning and how the girls in the vision had their names.

Katrina told her story about what happened at the shelter with her bracelet and the dog and then she paused. "Hira, do you believe in reincarnation? Because if you really are having these visions of the past and the girl named Hira is suppose to see visions... and if I'm hearing animals and they seem to understand and the girl in your vision who has the name Trina... you don't think its us do you?" She tried to word her question the best she could.

"I think so - it's just really weird. Or we're both losing it." Sahirah answered.

"I'd like to think I'm sane... but this is just awkward." Katrina stated.

"I know. I don't know what to think anymore. And this is driving me nuts."

"Try not to think about it - maybe it will all come in pieces." Katrina shrugged. "Try to go to bed, we have school in the morning."

Sahirah stood from her sisters' bed and sighed before patting Egypt on the head. "I'll try Kat... and you little girl," she directed her attention back to the pitbull, "you should sleep in here tonight so I don't trip over you again in the morning." She stated as she kissed the dogs muzzle.

**To be continued...**

A/N: Tada! What do you think?


	13. Rain

A/N: I did it! I finally got into the mood to write this chapter. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

Rain is the title of this chapter and is a song by Breaking Benjamin. I do not own.

Kickass!

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Chapter Thirteen: Rain**

_[Sahirah sat on the bench on the back porch. A sketchpad was in her lap, her hand moved in swift movements. The normally brown haired boy sat next to her, now with blue hair. Neither of them said anything to each other for a moment. _

_ "I don't think I ever see you without a sketchpad, a book or a camera in your hands." He noted. _

_ She turned her head to look at him. "That's not true." _

_ He laughed. "Well, for the most part it's true." _

_ She blinked twice, noticing his hair. "Your hair matches your eyes today." _

_ "Yeah, I thought blue would look good." He laughed again. _

_ The back door opened and a brown haired woman stepped out and smiled at them. "Hello Thomas. Nice hair, I like it a lot better than the green." _

_ "Thanks Mrs. Gordon." He grinned at her. _

_ "Would you two like some cookies? I just made some." _

_ "I'd like some. Thanks Mom." Sahirah stated. _

_ "Of course I want some. You make the best cookies around." The boy answered. _

_ "You're just saying that." The woman laughed and went back into the house. _

_ Across the yard Katrina was playing a one on one soccer game with Mike, while Josuke was helping fix the shed door. _

_ "Your mom is so awesome." Tom stated. _

_ Sahirah smiled at him. "Yeah, she's pretty cool." _

_ "The coolest!" Mrs. Gordon stated as she walked out onto the porch with a tray of cookies and drinks. _

_ Thomas stood from the bench and walked over to her. "Let me help you with that." He stated. _

_ Sahirah looked back across the yard and watched Katrina parade around after scoring a goal against the blonde haired boy. "You cheated!" She could hear Mike complaining. She could hear her sister laugh in response. _

_ "Here's your drink." The blue haired boy handed her a glass of milk. _

_ "Thanks Tom." Sahirah took it and placed it on the arm of the chair. _

_ "Kids, I made cookies!" announced, grabbing their attention. Soon enough the three teenagers in the yard came running over to the porch. _

_ "Julie. Shouldn't you have made lunch first?" Mr. Gordon asked as he reached the porch steps. _

_ The hazel eyed woman laughed. "Oh Tug, darling, I'm the cool one. I do things backwards." _

_ The man walked up the stairs and grabbed his wife, pulling her into a hug. "I love you so much." _

_ "Huuunnnnn!" She whined. "I love you too. but you're sweaty!" She explained as she squirmed from his arms. _

_ Tom stole a cookie from Sahirah's plate. _

_ "Hey! That was mine!" She grinned at him. _

_ "But I ate my three." He grinned back at her._

_ "Hey Hira! Jenna's here." Katrina stated as she pointed to the girl who was walking into the backyard. _

_ Sahirah jumped up and walked over to the girl and they started talking. _

_ "Hey Sahirah. Katrina wanted to know if you and Jenna want to go out with us to the mall? We're going to hang at Tom's house afterwards." Mike stated. _

_ Sahirah looked past the boy to see Josuke smiling at her twin before pecking her on the lips. "Thanks anyway. We're going to the movies with Ashley. Maybe we'll join up with you guys later." Sahirah stated, smiling. _

_ "Okay later." Mike dismissed himself and joined the other three teens. _

_ Katrina jumped onto Josuke's back as Mike joined them. She paused for a moment and blinked at the blonde haired boy before turning her attention to Sahirah. "I'll see you later Hira!" She waved at her and wrapped her arms around Josuke's shoulders.]_

Sahirah sat up quickly, gasping for breath. She was shaking a little bit and she blinked a few times, trying to see in the dark. Not all her memories are the kind that jerk her breath away at three in the morning and leave her waiting with clenched fists for the first blessed light of dawn. But that memory was probably one of the worst to dream about. That moment in time was the last time she saw those three boys happy and moving. The next thing she knew Katrina was joining Jenna, Ashley and herself at the diner with an angry expression on her face. Then shortly after that she found out that there was an accident and suddenly Katrina wasn't mad -- she was upset. Completely upset.

Sahirah phone rang out from the darkness. "Really?" She spoke out loud to herself before grabbing the phone and answering it. "Hello?" She spoke into the receiver.

"Hey girl! It's Ashley."

"And Jenna!" A voice called in the background.

Sahirah smiled. "Hey girls. What's new?"

"Sorry for calling so late but Jenna insisted that I'd call you and tell you the news."

"I'm dating Adam!" Jenna squealed in the background.

It was a known fact to Sahirah that Jenna has had a crush on Adam for the past two years. And for the past two years the girl had tried to get the boy to notice her enough to talk to her. Somewhere while she was gone things must have gone according to plan and Jenna was finally able to grab the boy's attention. "I'm so happy for her." Sahirah stated.

"Yeah, she was freaking that you needed to know right now. At like, what four in the morning for you?" Ashley asked.

"Close enough - it's three."

"I'm sorry!" Jenna yelled.

"Well now I'm going to let you go - and you can call her at three in the morning here to ask her all about it." Ashley laughed.

"Wait, don't forget to tell her about.."

"Oh yeah. More news for Katrina. They released Mike from the hospital the day after he woke up. So I'm guessing that he's doing good. He came to school one day and was looking for your guys but I told him about what happened. I haven't seen him since. Also Tommy-boy woke up this morning. I'll let you know how he is when we get more news on him."

"Wow, I'm glad Mike's doing good. And that's great news about Tom. I'm sure Katrina will be really happy to hear about that." Sahirah stated.

"Yeah, maybe you can both visit during winter break or something. I'm sure the guys miss Katrina as much as Jenna and I miss you!" Ashley stated.

"Come home to us Hira!" Jenna added.

Sahirah laughed. "Yeah, that would be nice. I'll talk with my brother and see if I can. But I'm going to go back to bed now."

"Oh, alright. We love you girl! Later."

"Love you guys too, bye." Sahirah closed her phone. Something told her that she needed to tell Katrina about Mike and Tom, but she didn't want to. After seeing the way she acted on Josuke's birthday, Sahirah was afraid what this news would make her do. There was no way that she was going back to bed, not after that dream and not after that news.

When dawn broke Sahirah decided to take a quick shower and get ready for school.

Katrina sat at the breakfast table her head rested on her hand. Mokuba was eating his food, and talking to Seto about going to Niko's after school. Tierney looked at Katrina and frowned. "Are you alright Katrina?" He asked.

It took a moment for her to register what he said. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

Seto looked at her from across the table. "You look like shit." He stated.

Katrina glared at him, but it looked like she was more upset than mad. "Thanks asshole. You look like a ray of sunshine yourself." She grumbled as Sahirah walked in.

The gray eyed girl looked at her siblings and then sat down. "You okay Katrina? You don't look so good."

"I feel sick." She answered. "I'm going to school though." She added before anyone could say anything else.

The three Kaiba siblings showed up at the school and Seto left the two to be with their friends.

As Katrina tried to play off that everything was fine the whole gang could see that she wasn't feeling all that great. Marik and Ryou tried to talk her into going to the nurse, but she laughed and refused saying that they were being silly and that she was fine.

Katrina went to her classes like normal and she even participated in gym, even after Sahirah told her not to.

It was ten minutes into lunch when Sahirah spoke out loud. "I'm worried about Katrina. She should have been here by now. And where is Otogi?"

"Maybe she got sick and Otogi is waiting for her." Yugi suggested.

"I'll go check the bathroom." Anzu offered, getting up from her seat.

"Thanks Anzu." Sahirah stated.

"I'll go ask Seto and see if he heard anything about her." Jou offered reluctantly.

"I'll go with you man. We don't need you starting a fight with him." Honda stated.

"I can handle that asshole." Jou stated.

Sahirah giggled at Jou and watched him walk off.

Otogi walked into the lunch room and made a beeline to Sahirah. "Hey, Katrina's at the nurse. She passed out in the hallway on the way here."

This grabbed the remaining teenagers' attention. Sahirah looked at him, eyes wide and her mouth partly opened. "What?!" She blinked twice. "Is she okay?"

Otogi took a seat and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Katrina's fine. She's resting in a bed. She has a fever. What I think you should know is that she called me Josuke. I remember you telling us about him."

"Tell me what happened." Sahirah demanded.

"Okay well we left class." Otogi started as he began to remember what happened.

_Otogi grabbed his books and joined Katrina at the door. _

_ "Man, I really feel like crap." She stated. _

_ "Do you want to go to the nurse?" He asked. "You look worse than this morning." _

_ "No - I'll try eating first and then if I still don't feel good I'll go." She replied. _

_ "Okay." He agreed as they walked to the lunch room. "I have to stop at my locker if you want to wait with me." He stated as he reached the locker. _

_ "Sure." _

_ Otogi switched his books and was about to close his locker when he saw Katrina starting to fall forward. "Hey. what?" He dropped his books and caught her as she going to hit the floor. He placed her head on his knee as he turned her over. _

_ "Hey is she okay?" A random boy asked. _

_ "I don't know. She just passed out." Otogi answered. _

_ "Want me to get the nurse?" _

_ "It's okay. I'll just bring her there." He answered as he brushed her hair from her face. "Katrina?" He called to her, but she didn't move. "Katrina, open your eyes." He whispered. He threw his books in his locker from his spot on the floor and slammed the door before picking her up. She whimpered from the movement. "Kat?" He tried again looking at her face as he walked. _

_ Her eyes opened just slightly and fluttered a few times. "J-Josuke?" She whispered, before closing her eyes. _

"She was still asleep when I left to come here." He stated.

Sahirah frowned. "She probably couldn't really see well and mistaken you for him." She stated. "In truth, you look like Josuke. You're about his height, and probably the same weight. He had black hair and green eyes. If I couldn't see properly I'd probably mistake you for him too."

Otogi sat back in his seat and frowned. "I feel bad."

Sahirah looked at him. "Don't feel bad about how you look. Josuke and you are different, but similar. A lot of people are like that." She stated.

"I guess so, but if Katrina wakes up and she thinks that she saw Josuke she might get upset." Otogi stated.

"I'm sure everything will be okay." Sahirah stated. "I better go tell Seto about Katrina." She added and stood from her seat.

Once the older Kaiba sibling learned about his sister's condition he left the lunch room and made his way to the nurse's office. He told the nurse that he would stay with her until she woke and then he would take her home. Right now she needed rest. He took a seat next to Katrina's bed and opened his book. The nurse kept coming back in to check up on her and to switch the wash cloth on her head with a new cooler one.

By the end of the lunch period Katrina was waking from her slumber. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times before sitting up. She looked next to her to see Seto looking back at her. "Seto?" She looked confused. She didn't understand, she remembered standing at Otogi's locker with him and now for some reason she's sitting in a bed with Seto next to her. "What happened?" She asked.

Seto closed his book after marking his page. "You passed out in the hallway. I told you that you should have stayed home today. I'm going to get the nurse so that she can take a look at you before we go home." He stood up and walked away from her.

Katrina sat there waiting, her head swimming. She had the strangest dream about her old friends. It was almost as if Josuke was actually there for a moment. 'Great, just what I need. For them to be haunting my dreams again.' She thought to herself.

The nurse entered the room, Seto standing behind her. "How are you feeling dear?" She asked.

Katrina thought for a moment, unsure how she felt. "Um, I think I feel better. I'm just tired now." She answered.

The nurse nodded her head. "Let's take your temperature."

Katrina sat in the limo as Seto signed the two of them out. The nurse let her go home because she still had a slight temperature. Lots of fluids and rest was recommended. That was half of the raven haired teens plan. She felt exhausted and couldn't wait to snuggle under the covers of her own bed.

Seto helped her up the stairs when they reached the house. Tierney came to her room shortly after she was under the covers with two glasses of water and some Tylenol. "I hope that you feel better soon Katrina. I'll bring some soup up for you when it's dinner time."

"Thanks Tierney." She whispered as she starting slipping into a new slumber.

Sahirah got home and walked into Katrina's room, wondering if she should tell her sister the news that she received from Jenna and Ashley. She stood at her sister's bedside. "Oh Katrina, this would be so much easier if I knew how you were going to react." Sahirah sat on her bed. "I wish I knew what to do here."

"Do what?" Katrina mumbled as she turned over.

"Kat?"

"Hira?" She sat up and looked at her sister, looking tired. "What's up?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just wish I could help you feel better, that's all." Sahirah lied.

"Eh, it's okay. I'll most likely be better tomorrow - I'm never sick long." Katrina smiled and then heard a low buzzing noise on her nightstand. She reached over and grabbed her phone. "Seems like I'm loved." Katrina tossed her phone over to her twin.

There was a text message from Anzu's phone. _Feel better! We love you! 3 The Gang _

Sahirah smiled. 'We have great friends.' She thought to herself. "Nice. Well you should get some more rest."

**To be continued...**

A/N: What did you think? Review please? Next chapter is gonna be a good one. =D ... well I think it is.


	14. Cure My Tragedy

A/N: So yeah, here we are again. Another chapter. Are you excited? I am.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

Cure My Tragedy is the title of this chapter and is a song by Cold. I do not own.

Boom baby!

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Chapter Fourteen: Cure My Tragedy**

A cold nose and wet tongue woke Katrina from her peaceful sleep. The girl pushed away from the wetness and squinted her eyes. "Egypt!" She whined. "I don't want to go to school."

The brindle colored pitbull sat down on Katrina's pillow and looked at the girl, tail wagging. Her legs trembled with excitement as she tried to calm herself.

"Alright, I'll go - but I won't be happy." She pointed out.

The dog stood up happily and jumped off the bed as the teen rolled onto her feet. Egypt sat by the door and looked back at Katrina, who wasn't moving fast enough for her, and let out a cry.

"Hold your horses. I'm moving, don't rush me." Katrina complained as she walked over to her canine companion. She pet the dog on the head and opened the door, watching her walk across the hallway to Sahirah's door. Katrina smiled and walked over to open the door for the dog, who raced inside. Katrina quickly retreated to her room to get dressed.

"GAH!" A yell came from Sahirah's room. "Egypt! You scared me!" There was a moment of silence before a loud bang was made followed by a soft apology.

Katrina laughed and pulled her uniform top on. She turned to face the mirror and grabbed her brush before detangling her hair with it. In the reflection of the mirror she watched her door open and a pouting Sahirah step into the room. "What's wrong?" Katrina asked her twin innocently.

"Well first I was having this awesome dream about magic and monsters and then out of nowhere I felt something POUNCE on me and start licking my face." Sahirah stated.

"Oh, really? That must have been interesting."

Sahirah pouted again. "And then I tripped over Egypt when I got out of bed."

Katrina laughed. "And she didn't even sleep in your room."

Sahirah sighed before smiling at her sister. "Looks like you're feeling better today."

Katrina smiled back. "Yep." She placed the brush down and turned to face her twin. "You're not even dressed yet? God, you're lazy."

Sahirah looked at her and frowned. "Hey, I just woke up." She stated as she turned back to head to her room.

"Watch out for-"

"GAH!"

"...Egypt." Katrina finished as she laughed.

"Stop picking on me." Sahirah mumbled from the floor.

Katrina laughed and hopped over her sister before helping her off the floor. "See you in the kitchen." She stated before bouncing down the stairs, Egypt following behind her.

Sahirah watched her sister for a moment before entering her room.

Katrina entered the kitchen, radiating energy, which stunned her two brothers.

Mokuba blinked twice before smiling encouragingly at her. "Good morning Katrina."

She beamed at him. "Good morning kiddo."

Seto raised a brow. "I guess you're feeling better?"

"I feel amazing." She took a seat at the table. "I slept great. I feel like a million bucks."

"I'm glad you're feeling better Katrina." Tierney stated from the stove. "Would you like some French toast and sausage for breakfast?"

"Sure!"

Seto watched her for another moment to make sure that she was really feeling better. Yet she seemed to be bouncing in her seat, and he turned his attention back to the newspaper.

As the three siblings reached the school, Katrina jumped from the limo before walking cheerfully with Sahirah to their friends.

"Ah, Katrina!" Anzu yelled out as she jogged to catch up to the twins. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Great." Katrina grinned at her.

The group was happy to see that Katrina had such a fast recovery.

"Hey Ryou, I need to go to the library again today - would you like to go with me?" Sahirah asked.

"Sure, I have a few books I need to drop off." He answered.

"Think I can join you two?" Katrina asked. "I should probably try to catch up on yesterdays work, seeing on how I really didn't pay attention when we were doing work."

Sahirah and Ryou nodded at her. "Sure, you can always come with us." Ryou answered.

Katrina smiled at him and looked at the clock. "Well first is going to start soon. I'm off." She dismissed herself, and walked to her class with Marik and Otogi.

"I'm glad you're better today as well." Ryou turned to Sahirah, who gave him a confused look. He paused for a moment before explaining his statement. "Yesterday, you were worried about Katrina. I'm glad to see that you're smiling again."

Sahirah smiled at him. "Thanks Ryou."

"Well, I better get to class. See you in gym." He stated, and dismissed himself.

Sahirah waved him off and followed Anzu and Honda to chorus class.

When school let out for the day Ryou met Sahirah at the front gates. "Is Katrina still coming?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, she said she had to go to her locker." Sahirah answered.

Meanwhile, in the hallway Katrina stood at Marik's locker. "Please!" She pleaded. "I'm not really close friends with Ryou, and I don't want to be a third wheel." She groaned.

"A third wheel? They're not going on a date - they're going to the library." Marik retorted.

Katrina rolled her eyes at him. "I know that, dumbass. Don't be a jerk. Just come with me." She grabbed his hand and began dragging him out of the school. As they reached the two teens at the gate Katrina smiled. "We're here." She announced; behind her stood a very unenthusiastic Marik.

"Oh, Marik. I didn't know you were coming." Sahirah stated.

"I wasn't plann-OW!" Marik glared at Katrina, who stepped on his foot.

"Of course he's coming, he's helping me with my homework." Katrina stated, ignoring the glare as she smiled at the other two teens.

"Well I guess we should go." Ryou stated, as he turned to leave the school grounds.

As Marik began to walk away in the opposite way, Katrina reached back and grabbed his hand, dragging him back toward the same general direction as the other two teens. Instead of pulling away like he wanted to he decided to just go along with it - maybe she would buy him food afterwards. As the four teens walked down the sidewalk, Marik was cracking jokes with Ryou about things that happened before the twins came to Japan, the girls joined in laughing - enjoying the hilarious stories.

Katrina stopped laughing at the end of one particular joke and gasped - her smile disappearing from her face immediately. Her eyes widened and she stopped short in her tracks. It was as if all the happiness and energy drained from her and she turned to stone. This could not be happening.

Sahirah looked at her sister before noticing her gaze and followed it herself. Her own eyes widened at the person she now was staring at.

In front on them on the sideway, walking - well now standing, was a blonde haired boy wearing baggy, black pants that had black straps and chains hanging on them. He wore a black shirt with a green and yellow Celtic symbol - that read "Dropkick Murphys" on it with white letters. His brown eyes were wide at first as he saw the two girls before they narrowed into a glare as he looked at Katrina holding hands with Marik.

Katrina's heart sped up, she gripped Marik's hand tighter - which he squeezed back as he looked at her and then back at the mysterious boy, confused. Katrina closed her eyes and opened them quickly to see if it was just her imagination - but as she opened them the boy still stood there.

"Sahirah, Katrina. What's wrong?" Ryou asked, also confused as to what was going on.

Sahirah wished that she was able to collect her thoughts and words at the same time - but she couldn't do it fast enough.

_"...They released Mike from the hospital the day after he woke up. So I'm guessing that he's doing well. He came to school one day and was looking for your guys but I told him about what happened. I haven't seen him since." _

Sahirah recalled Ashley mentioning Mike just the day before - surely Sahirah should have thought to as of why he wasn't seen back at the school. The answer was simple - he wasn't at school because he was here in Japan, for reasons yet to be known. 'Shitshitshit!'

"You bitch." The boy spoke, in which Katrina cringed slightly. "I can't believe you."

Sahirah did a sharp intake. "Don't-"

"Stay out of this Hira." The boy gritted his teeth and took a step forward. " I can't believe that you just got up and left! You fucking left. I come to find you so that at least the three of us can stay together - but here I find you. I see that you fucking moved on."

Sahirah was trying to think of something to do or say to make him stop. She didn't need Katrina to close up again. It was a lot of work getting her to be the way she was now. Sahirah knew she wouldn't be able to handle Katrina's cold attitude again for another six months or so.

Katrina started breathing heavy as she stared at the boy. This wasn't really happening - this was a nightmare. It had to be. Mike was back in New Jersey lying in a hospital bed knocked out of consciousness.

Sahirah's mind was on a full panic, she could hear Katrina's rapid breathing and couldn't help but blame herself. 'I should have told her. I knew I should have told her.' She yelled at herself. 'Maybe if Katrina knew that Mike had woken up then maybe she wouldn't be standing there almost hyperventating.

Marik glared at the male. "Who the hell are you?"

The boy ignored him. "The last time I saw you - you were going off, slamming the door behind you. The last time I saw Tom he was in a hospital bed, in a fucking coma. And the last time I saw my best friend a fucking car was smashing into his side of the car."

Katrina closed her eyes tightly, trying to shut the words out, the boy out, anything. It wasn't working - the memories kept flashing in her head; Tom's goofy smile, Mike's short temper tantrums when he lost a game, and Josuke's lovely green eyes. Mike's voice just seemed to shatter every memory block she had managed to put up. The horrible fight entered her head and she gasped as she threw it from her mind.

The boy continued on. "I thought you loved him. Josuke was supposedly your god damn world - and yet here you are not even a year later off with some other kid. Did you think that you got away? I found you, you bitch."

Katrina began to shake in a rage, as the boy came closer. He had no right to say that she didn't love Josuke, she did. He was her world, he really was. She wanted more than anything to just disappear at the moment.

"Did you think you could hide from it? Face it Kat, it's your fault Josuke's dead. I was willing to forgive you - but it turns out I was right about you from the start; you're a fucking slut who could care less about anyone that you so claim to love." He added. "You boys shouldn't trust her - she'll just fuck up your lives too."

That's when it happened. Katrina let go of Marik's hand and took two large steps toward the boy and punched him in the face before he or anyone else could react. "Fuck you Mike!" She yelled as he fell backward." You have no idea what the fuck you're talking about!" She glared at him and began to storm off.

Marik looked at her with wide, shocked eyes. "K-Katrina!" He called out to her.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled, not pausing to look back to her friends and sister.

Marik started after her but Sahirah grabbed his arm. "Marik, just leave her for now. She's really mad." She explained as she remembered the last time Katrina told her to leave her alone and she didn't listen.

_"Just leave me alone!" Katrina yelled as she walked off the front porch of the house. _

_ "Trina, wait!" Hira called out as she walked off the porch after her. _

_ Katrina had made it a block away from the house when Sahirah grabbed her arm to stop her. "Kat, talk to me." _

_ Katrina ripped her arm from her sister's grip. "Get it though your damn head and leave me alone. I want to fucking cool off before I flip shit." She tried to explain. _

_ Sahirah looked sad for a moment. "Maybe I can help of you just talk to me."_

_ Katrina glared at her. "I don't want to talk about it. Okay. I don't. Just go back home and leave me the fuck alone. You're the last person I want to be mad at - but you're making it real fucking hard by pressuring me." _

_ "Katrina, I just don't understand-"_

_ "You don't need to fucking understand. God damn it - get the hint and fuck off!" Katrina shoved Hira in the direction of the house before running off in the opposite direction._

Marik turned to face Mike, only to see that he was no longer on the ground but walking away backward with a bloodied nose. "Yeah, you better leave." Marik stated.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Please, this isn't over. I'm not done talking to her. She can't keep running from her problems." He stated and walked off.

Sahirah watched Mike disappear before turning back to the boys. "Let's go to the library." She stated forcefully before walking off. She knew when it was best to leave Katrina alone. Not only that but she was really mad at herself for not letting her twin know about the news of Mike and Tom.

"What about Katrina?" Ryou asked.

"Trust me, if I know Katrina the way I do - then right now would be the best time to leave her be. She might lash out at one of us unintentionally, which is the last thing we want." Sahirah answered.

"I'm heading home then - I didn't even want to go to the library in the first place." Marik stated as he started to leave the two.

"Promise me that you won't try to contact Kat until she contacts you. I don't know how long she'll be a ticking time bomb and I really don't want to set her off." Sahirah yelled at Marik. He waved her off as he left.

Sahirah returned her books before heading upstairs with Ryou to get more books.

"Do you really think Katrina will be okay?" Ryou asked.

Sahirah grabbed a book off the shelf and turned it to read its description. "She should be okay - Mike never really got along with her. Tom forced him to - well, I mean they got along but not really. She'll probably just be really mad for now." She finished her answer. 'I just hope that you won't be too mad at me when I tell you that I knew.' She thought to herself.

Katrina slammed the front door of the Kaiba residence, before storming up the stairs. She wanted to continue to be angry and ignore Egypt as she followed behind her, but the girl couldn't. It wasn't Egypt's fault that Mike was an inconsiderate asshole. She entered her room and took a seat on her bed.

Egypt sat on the floor and placed her head on her lap. Her tail didn't wag as usual - and she wasn't wearing her goofy pitbull smile. The canine seemed to be staring at her owner with a serious gaze, her mouth closed perfectly - her ears slightly perked, and her body stiff and at attention.

Katrina forced a smile at the dog and placed her hand on the scarred back. "Mike is an ass, and I know I shouldn't let it bother me - but he is really a dickhead, and some of the things he said just fucking pissed me off and upset me at the same time."

Egypt looked back at her with unmoving eyes.

"You don't even understand what I'm saying." She scratched behind the dog's ears and kissed the top of her head. She then stood up and left the room to go downstairs and work on her homework in the living room. Maybe if she tried getting her mind off of the encounter she would calm down faster. She lay down on her stomach in the middle of the floor, spreading her books out in front of her.

Seto came down the hallway and looked into the room. "Did you come into the house, slamming the door behind you?" He asked.

Katrina turned to glare at him. "Yeah, why?"

Seto glared back at her. "Just asking. No need to get your panties in a bunch." He answered.

She glared at him more. "Fuck you."

Sahirah sat on the floor of the aisle to check the books that she grabbed again.

"I remember reading this one." Ryou stated as he peered over her shoulder, pointing down to a book with a red cover. "I thought it was interesting."

"Yeah, I thought this one looked good." She answered as she gathered them into her arms. "Thanks for the input."

Ryou smiled at her and then frowned. "Is everything okay? You seem upset. Was it because of that Mike kid?"

Sahirah attempted for force a smile. "I'm fine."

Ryou looked at her unconvinced. "Really, now?" He asked.

Sahirah's shoulders slumped. "Okay, you caught me. You can't tell anyone else but..." She paused, trailing off for a moment before continuing in a low voice. "I knew that Mike woke up from his coma. I didn't tell Katrina because she was already having a hard time as it was. Now..."

"Now you're kicking yourself in the shins for not telling her?" He suggested the ending of her sentence.

"Exactly." She let out a sigh. "I need to tell her, but I know that she's more than likely going to be royally pissed at me for not keeping her in the loop."

"I'm sure she will be - but if you know you're sister like you know you do, you know that she'll forgive you." Ryou stated.

Katrina sat on the couch, she finished her makeup work and her homework. At the moment she was pretending to be watching Mokuba and Niko playing a video game on the floor. This was her first time meeting the infamous Niko, who happened to be a cute kid with brown curly hair and blue eyes. His glasses were a little too big for his face, but as he aged into his teenager years they were sure to suit him. But as much as Katrina tried to distracted herself with the boys, she couldn't. Seeing Mike after school was like a wake up call. She wished she could redo that encounter over again - she would have done things a little more different. 'So we meet again.' She thought to herself.

It was odd, almost as if the last seven months of her life didn't really exist. She felt as if there wasn't any time in between the last time she last saw Mike, that the time in-between the accident and today was all just a dream. And yet it wasn't. She had come with her sister to Japan to live with her brothers. She had made a fine group of friends, and two great friends. She had a dog, and a job. At the current moment she couldn't believe it was all real.

Sahirah opened the front door and entered the house. "I'm home." She clarified.

"We're in here Sahirah!" Mokuba yelled out to her, his eyes still glued to the screen.

Sahirah kicked off her shoes and walked to the living room, shocked to see Katrina sitting there; she was certain that the girl would be in her own room, listening to her ipod and drowning out the overwhelming event of the day.

Katrina looked over to her sister. "Yo."

Sahirah blinked twice. "Uh, hey." She answered.

Katrina tilted her head and looked back to the television screen.

Niko jumped up in the air and yelled. "YES!! We did it!!" He was very energetic, and Mokuba joined in the celebration.

Katrina turned back to Sahirah. "I'm going out." She stood up.

Sahirah's eyes widened. "Uh, where are you going?" She asked.

"Marik's." She didn't even pause to think about her answer, she just said what came to her mind.

"O-okay, I guess I'll see you tonight." Sahirah stated as Katrina walked past her.

"Did you see that Sahirah? We beat him!" Mokuba jumped around her.

She smiled at the boy and placed her hand on his head to stop him from jumping in circles around her. "Yes I saw. Congratulations."

Egypt followed Sahirah up to her room and jumped onto the bed before curling up into a ball to take a nap.

Before diving into the book, Sahirah walked across the room and pushed opened the double French doors. She stepped onto the balcony and sighed. The weather was nice, not too hot and not too cold. As she reached the railing she placed her hands on it. She stared out into the open space, letting her mind wander.

_[Looking out over the area she smiled, and suddenly all the colors in front of her began to kaleidoscope together in a mass of repeating designs. The sky colors began to burst brighter and the grass dissolved into sand that stretched for miles and miles on end. In the distance little towns began to form along with a long river. _

_ A few mounds of sand grew up into cones before squaring off to resemble pyramids. Sahirah's eyes widened when the temples of the Egyptian Gods began to suddenly build up in front of her eyes. God and Goddess statues vaporized on the sides of clay and alabaster stone houses. _

_ The double French doors behind her disappeared and two perfumed incense stands were placed on both sides of the now open doorway. The air was hot, sticky, and bursting with the slightest sounds of music from the road below. _

_ Sketches formed on the walls, burning in the stories of kings and queens, the complete history of a lifetime. _

_ Sahirah turned around and walked into the opening behind her in a dazed state of consciousness. That's when she noticed the fine silk that she was wearing and that her hair had grown to her waist in mere seconds, and had random braids in it. _

_ Upon walking into the room she kneeled front of a statue. "Ah our Goddess Ma'at, bring justice and harmony upon our land." As she spoke these words all that she knew of Japan had left her, and knowledge of a new life filled her head. She pressed her head to the floor before rising up again. _

___"Praying again, sister?" _

_ She looked over to her twin, who was wearing similar clothing. "Yes. Did you get the water?" _

_ Katrina looked over to the jar in the opening. "No – I was going to do that now." She stated. _

_ "That's a lame excuse. Just admit you were being lazy. Come – I'll go with you." Sahirah walked over to the jar and picked it up before handing it to her sister. Next, she picked up a slightly smaller jug for herself. _

_ The two girls walked down the corridors past the many loyal subjects to the deceased Pharaoh Akunumkanon with their body guard following behind. Outside the throne room were six loyal high priests holding the Millennium items. One of the priests was watching the twins make their way toward them. _

_ The girls stopped for a moment and bowed to the six of then before continuing their way to the front of the palace. _

_ "Do you think Priestess Isis will have time to give us lessons today?" Sahirah asked when they reached the front of the palace. _

_ Katrina wasn't paying attention to her as she watched the new guard bow down to her sister and herself. _

_ After a small distance grew between them and the guards, Sahirah sighed. "You have to stop checking guys out." She whispered to her sister. "So do you think Priestess Isis will be able to give us lessons today?" She asked again._

_ "Oh, sorry. I'm not sure – it looks like they were about to have a meeting of some sort." Katrina stated. "You know, he wasn't that bad looking. I especially liked the sandy blonde hair." She added. _

_ "Huh? Who? Oh that guy. You know you're not allowed to get involved with a boy. It's against the rules of a priestess. You know that." Sahirah stated as she gripped her jug tighter as it began to slip from her hands. _

_ Katrina rolled her eyes at her. " But come on – if we weren't going to be priestess we'd be married by now. Well, actually in two years when we're fourteen, but you get the point." _

_ "It just seems too young of an age to get married." Sahirah stated. _

_ By now the two of them had reached the stairs that led to the trail that would take them to the Nile River.]_

Sahirah snapped out of her daydream. 'Woah.' She thought to herself. 'What the heck was that?'

Egypt whined at the bed for her.

Sahirah headed back into the house, glancing back at her before closing the doors, hoping to still see the pyramids, but they were gone.

Sahirah made her way across the room and sat next to Egypt on the bed. She smiled at her before pulling out the book with the red cover. 'This should be interesting if Ryou liked it too.' She thought to herself as she cracked open the cover. She kept her daydream in the far depths of her mind, not lose anything, just incase she needed that information later. Plus, she was so used to seeing similar images in her dreams at night, she figured sooner or later they'd haunt her daydreams too.

Halfway through the book she was proven right, the book was incredible. She had learned some things that she hadn't read in any other books that she had read before. Sighing she leaned against the pillow and decided to take a nap, all the reading was making her eyes tired.

_[Hira was sitting at the edge of the Nile, drawing pictures in the sand. Her sister was standing in the water, giggling as little fish circled around her ankles. The two of them weren't alone of course, they had their body guard standing at least twenty feet away - watching the opposite direction that the girls were in. _

_ Hira sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Sure she was happy to finally be out of the temple and out on the town. She however wished that her sister and her didn't need to be babysat. "Trina, are you enjoying yourself?" She asked. _

_ Trina looked back at her and smiled. "I am." She answered and did a few spins in the water, moving around the fish, who followed her actions._

_ On the river a boat was coming into view before them. On it was four guards at each side of the boat. There was a large chair with the pharaoh sitting with two guards next to him. _

_ Hira stood from her spot on the ground and bowed to the boat from respect, but noticed from the corner of her eye that her sister had not noticed. "Trina, it's the king." She stated, which caused the girl to stop short in her childish act and look out across the water. _

_ Trina bowed to the boat respectfully and then turned back to her sister. "Thanks." She stated before laughing and looking down. "Stop guys, that tickles." She whispered to the fish and they began to distance themselves from her legs. She leaned down and cupped her hands together gathering water, and a tiny fish. She lifted her hands from the water, not allowing of the water to slip from her hands as the fish swam in circles. "Look at the baby Hira." _

_ Hira looked out to see the boat was down the river by now, before she smiled and stepped into the water and stood next to her sister, peering at the baby in her hands. "It's so small." She commented. _

_ Trina bent down to release the fish but before she reached the water the sounds of swords clanging together caused her to jump in shock, making her drop the fish. "What was that?" She asked. _

_ Hira grabbed Trina's hand and dragged her out of the water, where they saw their guard fighting off two thieves. _

_ "Run young misses." Their guard yelled to them. _

_ Hira and Trina took off running along the path of the Nile until a new clearing came to view. They started up the path when Trina looked back to the river to see the pharaoh's boat speeding back toward the palace. "The pharaoh is-" She didn't get to finish her comment as a scream came from ahead of them. The town was under attack by thieves. "Hira what's going on?" Trina asked. _

_ "I don't know - I didn't see this!" Hira answered. _

_ A man turned to them with an evil grin. "You're mine!" _

_ Trina pulled Hira into the town, the two of them running though the townspeople, who were getting robbed, beaten, and killed. Trina pulled her sister down an alley in-between the buildings. This lead them out of the town and into part of the desert were they were still being chased. _

_ Hira tripped, dragging her sister with her. The girls looked behind them to see a thief gaining on them, but a man on a horse jumped on him. "Keep running girls!" He yelled as he began to fight. _

_ Trina helped her sister back up before they both ran a little farther into a field of wheat near the riverbank. _

_ "Wait- I saw something." Hira stated, she stretched her arm out and pointed to a small clay hut. It was hidden quite well in the wheat. "Maybe we can hide in there." She stated. _

_ The two of them entered the hut, only to find a stairway that lead down. "I wonder where it goes." Trina whispered._

_ The two of them didn't have long to think about it as they heard voices coming closer to them. "I swear I saw them run into these wheat fields." _

_ Hira and Trina raced down the steps, which lead them into an underground cave area. It was lit with fire torches on the walls. "Where are we?" Hira whispered._

_ "It seems I have some intruders here." A male voice spoke out from the shadows.]_

Sahirah shot up from her bed. 'What the hell?' She looked at her library books on the bed and was shocked to see a heavy looking one open. 'Wait - I know this book.' This was the book that disappeared from her in the library - but how did it get here? At the moment she didn't care, she leaned over and looked at the pages, and there it was in black lettering. The page was describing the day when the town was invaded by a band of thieves.

A knock came on her door. "Sahirah."

She jumped, startled. "Yeah?"

Seto opened the door. "It's dinner time. Do you know where Katrina is?" He asked.

"Oh right - she went to Marik's. I'll call and see if she's coming home soon." She answered him.

"Okay, see you in the kitchen." He closed the door behind him as he left.

Sahirah grabbed her phone and called Katrina's phone but she didn't answer. 'Maybe she can't hear it.' She thought to herself before calling Marik.

"Oh hello Marik. Is Katrina still there? I want to talk to her." She looked back to her books. 'Wait! Where did that book go?' She asked herself as she looked under the other books. "Oh she's in the bathroom. Well can you ask her if she's coming home soon?" Sahirah asked as she got on her knees and checked the floor, and under the bed. 'Where did it go?!' She growled mentally. She wanted to look at that page again. "Oh - okay. Tell her not to stay out too late." She stated as she hung the phone up. 'Why does this book keep disappearing?'

Marik hung the phone up and looked over to his friend. "Katrina lied." He sighed.

Ryou blinked twice and looked at him. "Oh?"

"She told Sahirah that she was here. And, well, that was Sahirah asking if she was still here." Marik stated. "So who wants to go on a hunt with me?"

Ryou stayed seated on the couch.

Marik frowned at him and sighed. "Get up, let's go. There's an upset Katrina and a psychotic boy on the loose."

Ryou looked at Marik and raised a brow. "How exactly do you plan to find Katrina this time? I'm sure she's not going to be sitting in the beach park again. That would be too easy, we're not going to find her there this time."

Marik gave him an 'are-you-really-that-dense' look. "We're going to use your ring - duh."

Ryou's eyes widened. "I'm not sure if that's such a great idea. Plus it finds items, not people."

"I'm sure if you put your mind to it - then it will find anyone it wants."

Sure enough when Ryou thought hard enough about the girl the points of his ring began to glow and point off in one direction. "Uh... that way." He pointed the same way the ring was.

"Good enough!" Marik stated as they walked out of the house.

The ring had led them to a dance club. The music was loud and there were multicolored lights flashing out of the windows.

"You don't expect me to go in there do you?" Ryou asked.

Marik sighed and looked at his friend. "No I guess not. Don't worry I'll take it from here. I'll let you know how it goes." He stated as he walked toward the door.

A girl sat on a stool at a small table at the door. "It's gonna be five dollars to get in. And I'll need to see an I.D if you're going to be drinking." She stated as she placed down her book.

"No drinking for me." Marik stated as he handed her the money.

"Okay, I need your hands then." She stated as she grabbed a black marker. "I need to mark you so you can't attempt to get liquor." She added as she drew a black 'X' on the back of both his hands.

"Okay, thanks." Marik stepped into the room, which was overflowing with girls and guys of all ages dancing to the music. 'Maybe this is how she wanted to clear her head.' He thought to himself as he walked through the crowd of dancers, looking for Katrina. Some girls tried to get him to dance with them but he ignored them and kept moving.

One girl jumped over to him and grabbed his arm. "Hey cutie - wanna dance?"

"Sorry - I'm looking for someone."

"Oh, who's that?"

"My friend- my girlfriend." He lied, he really didn't need some girl to stalk him around thinking that she could hit on him.

"What does she look like?" She girl yelled over the music.

"Black hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. She's a little shorter than me." He answered.

"Ha!" She laughed. "If you're talking about who I think you're talking about - well then honey you're girl has been hit on all night by this one guy. I saw her at the bar with him. Maybe she's not as faithful as you thought - but I think I can be a better choice for you anyway." She tried to press herself against him.

Marik pushed her slightly away from him. "No thanks."

"Fine, you're probably a loser anyway." She stated before walking off in search of someone else.

Katrina sat on a stool at the bar. The guy who originally was keeping her company and buying her drinks had left her twenty minutes ago. He proved to be a good drinking buddy. He challenged her to have five shots of Double Cross Vodka, which was disgusting. Then they both had two shots of Patron which was tequila. At the moment the bartender was passing her a mixed drink of Kahluha and Bailey's Irish Creame. It was sweet and she liked it more than she thought she would. She almost laughed at the tender for not questioning her age. Of course she had a fake I.D she got in the states - but he didn't even card her. All she did was place a glass on the bar that she found on one of the tables and bam! She had service.

A girl walked to the bar and ordered a drink before laughing at the boy with her.

Katrina rolled her eyes but watched the bartender make the drink.

He placed a glass on the counter and put three shots of water in it. He then grabbed a spoon with holes in it and placed a sugar cube on it. He poured something in the shot glass and then poured the shot glass contents over the sugar cube.

Katrina finished her drink and then she turned to the bartender. "What's that?" She asked.

"Oh this - this is an absinthe. It's called Lucid - it's really strong so it's diluted with water."

"Can I get one of those?" She asked.

"Sure - one moment darling." The man smiled at her.

Once Katrina had her new drink she took a sip and that guy wasn't kidding. It was strong - she could taste it and almost choked on it.

The girl next to her laughed at a joke and lost her balance, hitting Katrina's hand, making her spill her drink a little. "Watch it bitch." The girl glared at Katrina as she pushed her blonde curly hair out of her face.

Katrina raised a brow. "You're the slut who bumped into me."

"What the fuck did you just call me?" The girl screamed turning around to face Katrina.

"Slut." Katrina answered.

The girl slapped Katrina in the face. "You whore."

Katrina smirked and looked at the girl; she never understood why girls felt the need to call each other such names when they were fighting but Katrina was only stating the obvious. "Well you are."

The female screamed and grabbed Katrina's hair and started pulling it.

Marik pushed through the crowd and saw Katrina push a girl off of herself.

The blonde lashed at Katrina and knocked her over as she started slapping her.

Katrina kicked the girl off of her and then when the girl went to attack her again she punched her in the face, causing the blonde to stumble back.

Some guys grabbed onto both girls to keep them from each other.

"Let me at the bitch. I'll make her pay for hitting me." The blonde was struggling to get out of their arms.

"I'd like to see you try." Katrina yelled back, she wasn't struggling.

Marik made his way over to her. "I got it from here guys. Thanks for your help."

Katrina was shocked. "Marik? What the hell are you doing her?" She asked him.

"Oh honey I know I was late - but there is no need to be angry with me. Come on let's go." He gave her a look for her to play along with him.

She glared at him as the two guys holding her let Marik take her from them.

"You should really watch your girl a little better. She's had a few strong drinks - I won't be surprised if she gets sick on the way out." One of the guys said as a bouncer started making his way through the crowd.

Marik grabbed Katrina's arm and started pulling her though the crowd.

"Marik - let go. You're hurting me." She complained.

He ignored her and dragged her out of the building and started down the sidewalk back toward his house. He figured that Ryou left to go home, after all he was inside for quite some time.

"Marik! What. the. fuck?!" She growled as she ripped out of his grip.

He turned to her. "Would you mind telling me why the fuck you lied to Hira?" He yelled at her.

"I didn't want her to worry." She answered. "Wait - you didn't tell her I lied, did you?" She asked, eyes widening.

"No - I played along. But I should have told her. What the fuck were you thinking Kat? Drinking!" Marik glared at her.

She glared back. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Not this bullshit again."

"Fuck you. I tried."

"Tried? Tried what Kat? All I've seen you do is hide every time something bad happens." Marik growled at her.

"You wouldn't understand."

"You're right, I wouldn't, because you don't fucking tell anyone what's wrong. Drinking isn't going to answer your problems."

Katrina took a step back, slightly shocked, but she didn't let it show. Surely Marik was talking but it wasn't his voice that she heard.

_"Drinking isn't going to answer your problems. Let me help you Kat. I want to help you. Please. I can't believe you let Mike and Tom talk you into getting drunk." Josuke stated as he bent down in front of her. _

_ "Tom was against it in the beginning." She whispered. _

_ "Oh Kat, please let me in." Josuke whispered softly as he reached out for her. _

_ She threw himself into his arms. _

"Are you even listening yo me?" Marik snapped.

She shook the memory away and looked at him, and then back down to the sidewalk. "My ghosts are gaining on me." She whispered.

He almost didn't hear her. "Then stop running."

"I can't. They're not pretty." She laughed pathetically.

Marik stepped closer to her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Whenever I get close, you push me away. Stop hiding from me. I'm tired of playing Hide and Seek."

She looked at him, her head was getting foggy from the drinks. "Marik, I promise you that's it better this way. Don't get close to me. Mike was right. I'll fuck everything up."

Marik glared at her. "You said it yourself - he had no idea what the fuck he was talking about."

"I was trying to fool myself. Just trust me."

"Stop being stupid. I'm your friend Katrina. I'm not here to pass judgment on you because of what happened or what you did in the past. I'm here because I care about you and I enjoy spending time with you. So you can try to push me away as much as you want but you might as well give up. I'm not going anywhere - I don't plan on it." He stated as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Not all people plan to leave. They just disappear one day." She whispered.

"I'm not disappearing." He whispered and she barely whispered his name before his lips covered her own.

The kiss was soft, and nothing more than lips being pressed together, but a whimper escaped Katrina's throat as her heart sped up dramatically, and then she felt as if it stopped for a moment and it actually hurt. It wasn't a bad hurt though and she knew it - it was just that she seemed to forget everything but remember everything at the same time.

Marik pulled back and looked at her. He blinked and then realized what he just did. "Shit - Kat, I'm sorry."

She opened her eyes and grabbed onto his shirt, to keep him from moving away. She was still trying to collect her thoughts and she wanted the moment to do that without the boy leaving her.

_Josuke and Katrina were outside in the backyard of her house playing soccer. She had gotten the ball from him and was running to the goal when he tackled her to the ground. _

_ "Josuke!" She whined. "This is soccer, not football!" _

_ He laughed at her. "Opps." _

_ She play slapped his arm in which lead to him playfully punching hers. This of course led to them play wrestling. _

_ Josuke had her above his head, his arms were supporting her body and he went to slam her to the ground, which he did lightly. as he yelled 'power bomb'. He then leaned over her, and pinned her to the ground. "One... two... three. Dingdingding! And the crowd goes wild." He laughed. _

_ "No fair - you counted too fast!" She growled at him as he stood up. _

_ "Oh really now." He went to pin her again but instead of pinning her he kissed her right on the lips. _

_ Her eyes grew wide. Sure she had strong feelings for the boy and yes they flirted all the time but this - this was new. _

_ Josuke went to break the kiss but Katrina grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back to her, and she kissed him. Josuke ended that_ _one too and whispered for her to be his girl. _

_ She nodded her head, kissed his cheek, and that was the start of their relationship._

She always felt something when she was with Josuke, his kisses were amazing, every time his hands touched her arms and face she nearly melted. She loved him and she knew it. With Marik she couldn't say that she loved the boy. But she could say she loved who he was -- he was caring, and kind. He didn't put up with her bullshit but he did at the same time. She knew she felt something in that short kiss, and it was something she knew she couldn't ignore. "Don't leave." She whispered.

Marik looked at her, shocked. "Didn't you listen before?" He whispered back.

She looked up at him slightly confused.

"I'm not going anywhere." He stated and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm a pain in the ass." She stated.

"Yeah, but for some reason I like you anyway." He laughed.

She smiled back at him. "I like you too." She went to pull back and stumbled in the process.

"You're drunk."

"Am not. Just a little tipsy." She corrected him.

"Tipsy my ass. Let's get you back to my house. I'm pretty sure Sahirah wouldn't like to see you like this. And I've even more sure that Seto would have my ass handed to me if I brought you home like this." He stated.

"Seto wouldn't hand you your ass. It's attached to your body. He'd have to cut it off to do that. I don't think Seto likes to cut off peoples' asses." Katrina stated smiling.

"Great you turn into a bigger wise guy when you drink." He rolled his eyes as they walked down the street.

After getting Katrina into bed, and making sure that she not only had water and Advil next to her bed, but also a garbage can too - he called Sahirah. "She wasn't feeling too good after dinner so I told her to spend the night in the guest room."

"Oh okay - thanks Marik." Sahirah stated before she got off the phone. She turned to Seto. "She staying at Marik's tonight. She wasn't feeling good." She stated.

Seto frowned and shook his head. "I'm taking her to a doctor if she gets sick again."

Sahirah smiled at him and nodded. "Okay - well, I'm going to bed. Night." She made her way to her room, Egypt following behind her. "I hope I don't trip over you again tomorrow." She stated to the dog. She climbed into bed and frowned at her pile of library books on the floor before turning off the light. She was determined to find that book tomorrow.

**To be continued...**

A/N: So what did you think?


	15. Phenomenon

A/N: Yay! Another chapter. =D I'm pretty pumped for this chapter, but then again I probably shouldn't be. ;;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

Phenomenon is the title of this chapter and is a song by Thousand Foot Krutch. I do not own.

Kickass!

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Chapter Fifteen: Phenomenon**

Marik leaned over Katrina and shook her lightly. He had already noticed that she did very well holding her liquor considering the garbage was empty and clean. "Katrina." He whispered.

Her blue eyes fluttered open for a moment before she closed them again.

"Come on sleepy head - it's time for school."

Katrina rolled over and snuggled into her pillow.

Marik smirked and grabbed onto her, rolling her back, which she tried to fight him but lost. "Come on!"

Katrina opened her eyes and glared at him. "No."

Marik raised a brow and then was suddenly struck with an idea. He lowered his face closer to Katrina's and paused about and inch way from her lips.

'He better not do what I think he's going to do.' She thought to herself as she lifted her head a little bit to close the distance, but as she did this Marik lifted back up. 'Yeah, I knew it. Jerk.'

Marik almost laughed at the face she made, it held disappointment. "What's wrong?" He asked, but she ignored him. He laughed and stood up before ripping the covers away from her. "Up!"

Katrina made a pitiful attempt to keep the blanket but clearly lost. She sat up quickly to try snatching it away - but suddenly she felt dizzy and she felt like she was hit by a bus. She slammed her head back into the pillow and closed her eyes as she whined.

"Headache?" Marik asked as he dropped the blanket on the floor behind him. "Well that's what you get for drinking." He stated after Katrina nodded her head. He grabbed the Advil from the nightstand and handed it to her. "Take these - they should help."

Katrina grabbed the pills and the glass of water he passed her before chugging the medicine down. She then handed the glass back to him and waited for him to place it down safely. When he started to turn his attention back to her is when she made her move. She threw herself at him, tackling him over, and pressing her lips to his. She felt that same heart stopping pain she felt the night before.

Marik was surprised at first, but then kissed her back. When she pulled back with a smile he looked at her confused. "Well what was that all about?"

"No one gets away with teasing me." She answered.

He smirked at her and laughed. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

He shook his head at her and stood up. "Get ready for school, we leave in a few minutes." He stated.

Katrina nodded her head and got changed after he left the room. She couldn't help but wonder where Marik and herself stood. Sure she cared about him, but why did he kiss her last night? Why did he let her kiss him today? Great, now she was more confused now then she was before. She'd just have to ask him and that was final. Katrina brushed her hair and looked into the mirror before leaving the room.

Marik was downstairs talking to his sister. "- but she was really sick last night. Sorry I forgot to tell you." He stated.

"Just watch yourself Marik. She is Seto's sister and, well, you know that he doesn't like you already."

"Yeah, I know." Marik agreed.

Katrina made sure that she was loud on her way down - she didn't want to walk into a personal conversation and make everything stranger than it already was. "Good morning Isis." She greeted the black haired girl.

"Ah, good morning Katrina. How did you sleep? Marik was just telling me that you weren't feeling so well last night."

"I feel much better, thank you." She smiled as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready to go to school?" Marik asked.

"Sure, ready when you are."

Sahirah woke that morning to her alarm clock. She carefully got out of the bed as to not trip over her canine companion today. As she was finishing up getting ready for school something hit the back of her knees. It was cold and wet, which surprised her. "Well there is nothing like a cold, wet nose pressing on the back of my knees to make me rush to the dog bowl first thing in the morning." She whispered as she was nudged again. "Okay I'm moving." She stated as she walked out of the room.

The pitbull raced ahead of Sahirah and reached the bottom of the stairs before her. The dog waited there, sitting calmly - or attempting to sit calmly. Egypt suddenly barked twice at Sahirah, causing the girl to pause for a moment. Egypt let out a whine of unhappiness.

Sahirah laughed. "Oh calm down, you're going to get your food."

Mokuba was sitting at the table, halfway through his breakfast when Sahirah entered the room. He watched his sister make her way over to the dog food bowl and lift it from the floor. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Feeding Egypt. Katrina didn't feel good last night and stayed at Marik's." She explained.

"Oh, okay - I was going to say that feeding the dog is what Katrina's does in the morning before we leave."

"Yeah, I figured I'd feed her before I eat - so this way I don't forget to do it."

Marik and Katrina walked into the courtyard at the school, before anyone else from the gang. The two of them made their way over to a tree and took a seat at the picnic table there.

Katrina bit her lip for a moment before turning to Marik. "Hey loser, what are we now?"

Marik looked at her confused. "Loser? Is that what you just called me?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, attempting to make this at least awkward as she could. "Yeah, I did. Are you going to answer me?"

Marik smirked at her and stood up. "First of all I'm not a loser. Second, what exactly are you trying to ask me?"

She looked at him seriously and breathed in slowly trying to relax, she didn't want to repeat herself. "What are we now? We kissed last night and this morning. Are we together or are you just going to be friends with benefits?"

Marik blinked twice. "First of all, dork, I don't do friends with benefits. Let me just say it straight out to you. I like you, a lot. My question to you is what do you want? Do you want to be my girlfriend or not?"

Katrina wasn't sure what she was expecting - but it wasn't that. She felt her heart skip two beats before resuming it's normal pace. "Marik, I -"

"Marik! Katrina!" A voice cut her off, causing both teens to look over. It was Anzu and Yugi.

"Good morning." Katrina greeted them.

"You're here early, where's Sahirah?" Anzu asked.

"Well, I spent the night at Marik's last night after almost getting sick."

"Oh, how are you feeling now?" Anzu asked, slightly concerned.

"Oh, I'm feeling much better - thanks." Katrina smiled at her. That's when she saw the limo pull up. "Well Seto and Sahirah are here early too." She stated, causing the group to look over. "I'll be right back." She stated to the others before walking over to her siblings.

"Katrina, how are you?" Sahirah asked.

"Fine."

Seto looked at Katrina and frowned.

"What?" She asked.

"You don't look sick, but I already told Sahirah that if you get sick again I'm taking you to a doctor." He stated.

"Don't be silly Seto. I'm fine. Sahirah and I are going to go be awesome without you now. Later." She grinned and dragged Sahirah off. Once the twins reached the table Katrina noticed Marik was gone and frowned. "Where's Marik?"

"Oh he told me to tell you that he understands if you say no and that he would see you in History." Yugi stated, which caused Katrina to frown even more.

"He said that he couldn't walk you to your first class because he has a meeting with the student council about one of his classes." Anzu stated.

Katrina shrugged at this.

Sahirah and Katrina ended up walking to Katrina's first class together. They got to talking a little about the day before when Sahirah stopped walking and looked down at the ground.

"Sahirah, what's wrong?" Katrina asked.

"I knew. I knew that Mike was awake. Jenna called me on Josuke's birthday and told me. I didn't want to tell you because you were already having a bad day that day." She blurted out.

Katrina looked at her and let out her breath. "What?" She couldn't believe what she just heard. "What the fuck did -"

"Tom's awake now too! Ashley called me the other night and told me. But I didn't want to tell you because I was being selfish and I didn't want you to go back to being sad and depressed or something."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me? What the fuck Hira? News like this is kinda important for me to know. We're you planning to not tell me at all? I mean, seriously, what the fuck? I am so pissed at you. I can't believe you didn't tell me." Katrina was fuming.

"Kat, I'm sorry. If I could go back in time and tell you I would."

"Yeah, well you can't go back in time. Ugh! I can't fucking believe you. Fuck this - leave me alone." Katrina growled at her and stormed off.

Sahirah stood in the hallway for another moment before turning around to go to her classroom. She figured she deserved Katrina's anger toward her.

Marik was sitting at his desk in his third period history class when Katrina stormed over to him and slammed her hands on his desk, causing her bracelet to smack on the wood, grabbing the boy's attention with the loud noise. "Kat?" He raised a brow.

"Can you believe that she fucking knew?"

"Who knew what?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Sahirah knew that Mike was awake and she didn't feel the need to tell me. Instead she fucking walks around for days pretending everything is okay. Well it's not." Katrina ranted.

Marik looked at her and sighed. "Katrina, please be calm."

"No I won't be calm - I have every right to be pissed at her."

"She pretends because she cares." He stated.

"That's a funny way of showing it." She scoffed.

"Cut the crap Katrina. You pretend all the time to please her, because you don't want to make her worry. She's just doing the same. Seriously think about it. I highly doubt she was going to keep this from you forever. She probably was just waiting for the best time."

"Well she didn't need to wait because look who fucking showed up here." She growled.

"Oh like she was going to fucking know that Mike was going to show up here." Marik snapped.

Katrina was taken aback. She didn't even think about that. Of course Sahirah didn't know that - but she was just so pissed off that she didn't even try to think; she just let her anger get the best of her again. She blinked twice and looked at him. "I guess - no, I know you're right about that. What would I do without you?" She asked.

"You'd still be mad at Sahirah." He answered.

She smiled at him and paused. "That's right, you disappeared this morning before I could finish talking to you."

Marik instantly frowned. "Don't worry about that."

"The answer is yes." She smiled at him.

"Wait. What?" He asked confused; surely she didn't just agree to date him.

Katrina laughed at him. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." She smiled at him as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I like you a lot too." She whispered, causing him to smile at her. Kat took her seat next to his and opened her notebook as Yugi walked into the classroom.

"Hey Katrina, I was looking for you in the hallway. I wanted to ask you a question on the homework before we got to class." Yugi stated as he reached her desk.

"Oh sorry Yugi. I had to talk to Marik before class started. What's the question - I'll help you now." She stated.

Sahirah was sitting in her third period science class. There was a substitute teacher who played a film for the class, but Sahirah didn't pay attention to the film. She was tired for some reason and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep.

_[Katrina was tied to an iron bar with blood on the side of her face. The blue eyed girl was awake and screaming as tears ran down her face. _

_ Sahirah was in a similar situation, but she was chained to a rather large wooden box. _

_ The twins seemed to be locked in a storage unit of some type. There were stacked boxes everywhere. There was lit torches that formed a large circle, which both girls in the center. There was a symbol drawn on the ground with white chalk - and on the floor there was a large book lying open. _

_ Not far from the twins, Marik lied on the floor, covered in blood, and unconscious. His clothes were torn at random places - like he was hit by shattering glass or some other sharp object. _

_ Yugi was there too, but he wasn't himself. He was serious and glaring across the room at someone. He was talking too, but Sahirah couldn't make out the words. There was a golden light that seemed to emit from his chest area and shoot across the room to collide with a blue light. _

_ Sahirah squinted her eyes and tried to see though the lights to see who else was there but it was too hard to make out who they were.]_

"Sahirah?" A voice called out.

The gray eyed teen opened her eyes and looked up to see a boy standing in front of her. "Wha...?" She began but trailed off.

"Uh, class is over." He stated.

"Oh, thanks!" She chirped and gathered her things. As she did so she tried to think of what exactly she dreamt about. All she could figure out is that Marik, her sister and herself were going to be facing some kind of trouble. Big trouble to be exact. She sighed as she made her way to the gym. Katrina was most likely still mad at her, and she wasn't sure what to say to make the girl not as mad at her. Sahirah entered the gym only to be tackle jumped. "Gah!" She yelped as she almost fell over.

"Please, I'm not that heavy to carry." Katrina stated. "Listen, we need to talk."

Sahirah was surprised to see Katrina coming to talk with her so early. Usually when she makes a big mistake Katrina would be mad at her for a few days.

The two of them took a seat on the bleachers during gym. Sahirah told Katrina all about her phone calls from Jenna and Ashley. She also told her about the recent dreams about the Egyptian girls. Just when she was about to tell Katrina about her most recent dream, a voice called out to them.

Katrina turned to Sahirah. "Oh god, you've been talking so much that I didn't even get to tell you the news." She stated quickly.

Sahirah raised a brow. "What news?"

Katrina smiled at her for a moment. "Marik's my boyfriend."

Sahirah froze for a moment. 'Shit do I still tell her about... wait a minute!' Her thoughts were mixed together now. "Wait, what?"

Katrina was still smiling at her. "Marik is now my boyfriend."

Sahirah almost jumped for joy. "When did this happen?" She asked.

"Today, last period made it official but he asked me this morning and then you showed up before I answered him."

"Oh Katrina, I'm so happy." Sahirah smiled at her.

A voice called out to them again - this time it was a different person.

"We're coming!" Katrina yelled down to Jou and Honda.

The two of the girls made their way down the bleachers to join the gang. "Hey Kat, want to go to a movie with Mokuba after dinner?" Sahirah asked her.

"I'd love to - but I have work tonight." Katrina answered.

"Okay - maybe tomorrow or something." Sahirah smiled at her.

"Sure." Katrina smiled back and turned her attention to the gang when they reached them.

Marik was waiting outside of Katrina's last period class when the final bell rang. He was leaning against the wall when the twins exited the classroom, they were laughing about something when Sahirah caught him standing there and smiled. He smiled back and walked over to them. "How was class?" He asked.

Sahirah smiled at Katrina before turning to Marik. "It was great. Excuse me, I have to go to my locker. I'll see you later Marik. See you when you get off work Kat."

Katrina rolled her eyes and waved her sister off. "Class was good. How was your day?" She asked him.

"Pretty good." He answered. "So you have work tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah until nine. Then I'm going to a movie with Mokuba and Sahirah - but it might not happen." She answered.

"Well if you don't go to a movie - do you want to hang out tonight?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered, as they walked down the hallway. Once they reached the school exit she turned to him. "I'll text you tonight before I get off." She smiled at him.

"Okay, later pretty girl." He smiled back at her, for once in his life he felt completely happy and didn't mind showing it.

Katrina walked into the front door of Domino City Animal Center and smiled at the woman behind the counter. "Hello Donna, you're here late."

The blonde haired woman smiled at her. "I was waiting for you. Margaret isn't here right now - she went to pick up a stray cat at someone's house. I know you don't have a key so I didn't want to leave you waiting outside."

"Thanks Donna. I'm going to go refeed the cats and since I'm here, I guess you'll be going now - so I'll see you later." Katrina stated as she clocked in and left the front office to start her closing duties. She walked into the first cat room and pulled out the medical book to see who needed medicine. She marked off one of the pages and filled a syringe to the one mL mark with clavamox before walking over to one of the cages and giving it to the cat, who tried to get away from the nasty taste. "I know it sucks - but it will help you get rid of the cold you're getting." She whispered, and the cat stopped moving - like it gave up fighting and listened to her.

She checked the book again and marked off a second page before grabbing half a pill of baytril and walked over to the next cage. "Hey Pookie. How are you feeling, big boy?" She asked as she unlatched the cage.

The black cat stretched and walked closer to Katrina. He sat at the edge of his cage and purred happily when she began to pet him.

"I know you're not going to like this - but it needs to bed done." She stated and she went to pry open his mouth with her ring and middle fingers while her pointer and thumb dropped the half pill at the back of his throat forcing him to swallow it when he closed his mouth. "Good boy!" She praised his good behavior.

'I only did it because you said that it needed to be done. I still thought it was horrible.' A voice could be heard.

Katrina's eyes widened. Okay, the last time she thought she heard animals she just thought that she was going crazy because she was having a stressful week. And yes this was another stressful week, but seriously this was ridiculous. "Am I going crazy - or did you just say something?" She asked the cat, not expecting an answer.

'Well of course I said some- wait... you can understand me?" The black cat was staring right at Katrina; his tail was flicking around excitedly.

"Pookie?" Katrina was concerned about herself.

'You can understand me!' The cat cried happily.

Katrina backed away from the cage and took a seat on the bench that was against the wall. There was no way this was happening. Pookie was not talking to her and she certainly couldn't understand the cat. This was crazy talk.

The black cat jumped down from his cage. 'Finally I can talk to one of you humans and get some things set straight, seriously. For example, I hate those laser pens. I hate being tricked into following a light across the floor. I may have a horrible attention span as a cat, but the worse is, when I realize I was being fooled with, it gets on my nerves.' He growled slightly before looking up at her. 'I like you though. You always give everyone just the right amount of attention. Hey, are you okay?'

Katrina was staring at the cat in disbelief. "Shut up. This isn't happening."

The cat took a step back. 'Shut up? That's no way to talk to me when we finally get a chance to exchange words.'

Katrina shook her head and stood back up, grabbing Pookie and placing him in the cage before closing the door. "This is silly." She whispered to herself.

'Where are you going? I wasn't done.' Pookie whined from his cage. By now the other cats had seemed to be paying attention to Katrina and began to talk to her to grab her attention. Suddenly the room was loud. Too loud for Katrina to bear.

Katrina closed her eyes tightly and stepped out of the room, bumping into Margaret. "Oh sorry." She stated.

Margaret raised a brow and looked at her. "You alright? There's quite a commotion coming from in there. Why are the cats meowing like crazy?"

Katrina looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know, they were fine a moment ago and then they started freaking out. I got freaked out and had to step out for a minute." Katrina partly lied.

"Here, I'll help you in there." Margaret stated and opened the door to the room for both of them.

Katrina sighed and watched Margaret walk into the room. 'This is nuts - there is no way that I can actually talk to and understand animals.' She thought to herself as she walked into the room.

Sahirah sat at the desk of the library, looking at a new book on Ancient Egyptian history. The book had an old worn down green binding, and it looked really old and cool but the information in it didn't help Sahirah at all. Sighing, she placed her head on the desk and closed her eyes for a moment. She just wished that one of these books would help her understand her dreams. Opening her eyes she gasped and almost choked on the sudden intake of air. She couldn't help it though - sitting right in front of her was the book that kept disappearing. She grabbed it quickly and opened it before something could take it away from her.

There was a picture of two girls standing next to each other. It, of course, wasn't a real picture - it was one that was painted on the walls somewhere in Egypt. Under the picture was bold dark lettering that Sahirah couldn't make out - the words were smudged. Below that was the description of the two girls. It came to no surprise when Sahirah learned that their names were Hira and Trina and to learn that they were priestesses. However, she was surprised when she learned that it was their job to help the pharaoh with many important tasks.

Hira was named 'Time Dreamer' for the girl had visions every time she was asleep or whenever she passed out. Hira was able to tell the king when war was going to up rise, or when something horrible was going to happen in the village of the people. The pharaoh had called upon her many times when his one high priestess' visions were unclear.

Trina was named 'Lyric Bird' for the girl was able to talk to and understand animals. Trina was able to find out from the animals if the crop was good, if the water was contaminated. She was able to find out which livestock was becoming sick and which were the healthiest for travel and trade. She often heard from the birds about the weather and was able to have the pharaoh ready for whatever came upon his kingdom.

'You haven't even gotten to the best part yet.' A voice called out.

Sahirah was so surprised by the sudden sound that she fell off the chair she was sitting on. She looked around the room for the source of the voice.

'Good job - smart one.'

"Hello?" Sahirah called out.

'You can't see me, I'm you. Well, kinda.'

"Hello?" Sahirah called out again as she lifted herself from the floor. She didn't see anyone but then again the voice said that she was her, whatever that meant. She looked on the table to see that the book was gone again. "Where the hell does it keep going?!" She growled.

A woman walked over to the table area. "Miss, this is a library. It you don't keep your voice down then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The woman stated, pressing her lips together in a tight line.

Sahirah blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry." She whispered and took her seat as the woman walked away.

'Calm down. Of course the book is gone. It doesn't exist anymore.'

"Who are you and where are you?" Sahirah asked, whispering.

'I'm Time Dreamer. You just read about it. And well I'm you... sorta. I'm just kinda here in your mind.'

"So I am going crazy. This is great news." Sahirah muttered as she rested her head in her arms.

'Ugh. You're not crazy.'

"Okay I'll play along. What do you mean the book doesn't exist anymore? It was just here."

The voice chuckled. 'It's only here when it feels it needs to be. High Priestess Isis wrote it and later on she burned it. It had way too many secrets in it - and she feared it was going to fall into the wrong hands. She already knew that it was going to been needed so she placed a spell on it that it would only appear when needed to the person who needed it most. Which was you, because you are me.'

"Okay, well who exactly are you Time Dreamer?" Sahirah asked.

"I already told you that. I'm you and you are me. I'm a spirit that lives in you - and I'm not going away any time soon.' The voice answered. 'And please try to wake my sister up - she's such a pain in the ass, almost as bad a you - but at least I got your attention now.'

"Your sister?" Sahirah asked.

"Trina. Lyric Bird. Your sister. I'm sure if you just talk to your sister about her she should wake up.'

"I'm confused."

'My sister is your sister. She's a spirit in your sister. You don't catch on quick do you?'

Sahirah made a pouting face. "I catch on, I just can't believe what's going on. Like right now I'm probably dreaming - this is what happens when you set your mind on something for too long - you have crazy dreams about it."

Time Dreamer growled. 'Fine don't believe me. Just call me when you're done being in denial.'

Sahirah could feel that there was something different about her head, like something was missing. She tried to shrug it off but she couldn't. So instead she returned the old green book and left the library - she had a lot to tell Katrina after their movie and she was more than positive that her sister was going to think she was crazy.

Katrina walked into the whelping room with five minutes to spare on her shift. She melted when she saw brown eyes meet hers. Opening the cage door she shuffled in and sat down on the large blanket next to the canine. "Hey there Leon." She whispered as she ran a hand down his back. She could tell that he was doing better, there was some more meat on his bones and she noticed that this time she didn't need to fight back the urge to cringe horribly at the feeling of his ribs. She was fine with him now ; he was making good progress. "How you doing, boy?" She asked.

'Pretty good, thanks for asking.' The dog's tail was wagging. 'Did you know that the cats are very loud? I'm pleased that I'm able to know about your gift though.'

Katrina was taken aback, she hadn't heard any voices since Margaret came back and helped her feed the cats.

'I want to thank you for doing so much for a mangy mutt like myself.' Leon licked her hand.

Katrina knew that right now she should be freaking out - but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead her body was calm and relaxed, she smiled at the dog and pet his head. "Of course." She stated.

After the movie, Sahirah and Katrina went upstairs and walked into Katrina's room. The raven haired teen made a quick call to her new boyfriend and said good night to him after making plans with him during her lunch break for the next day.

"Hey Kat I have the most interesting story to tell you about what happened to me today." Sahirah stated.

"Really? Me too - but you go first."

The two of them exchanged their stories and each of them were concerned about the voices they were hearing up they sucked it up and decided that they would just have to deal with it for now.

**To be continued...**

A/N: How was that? Review please.


	16. Merry Merry Merry Frickin' Christmas

A/N: It's almost over - just a few more chapters. Or that's how I have it planned out - but sometimes my plans do always work with me. XD So hopefully it's almost over.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

Merry Merry Merry Frickin' Christmas is the title of this chapter and is a song by Frickin' A. I do not own.

Kickass!

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Chapter Sixteen: Merry Merry Merry Frickin' Christmas**

Katrina sat at the dining room table at the Ishtar residence. She raised a brow and looked over at Marik, who smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Katrina glared at him for a moment before resuming her emotionless face when she turned back to Isis.

The black haired girl was staring at Katrina, a ridiculous smile was sitting on her face and her green eyes were sparkling with happiness.

Katrina was sure that Isis's happiness on the news of Marik and her dating would have a least faded a little bit from the green eyed woman around two weeks ago. But there she sat at the table again with the green eyed woman smiling at her. Katrina sighed and looked over to Rishid, who was sitting there smiling at her over his cup of coffee. To Katrina everything just seemed ridiculous - Marik and herself had been dating for about a month now and his family was still radiating happiness.

Of course her family was different than the Ishtar's, well kind of. Sahirah was excited - she went around for days smiling at the two of them every time they held hands, every time they got cocky with each other and especially when Marik waited for Katrina after the last class. Mokuba was happy as well, he was constantly asking when Marik was coming over to play video games with Niko and himself. Seto on the other hand didn't like it at all. He constantly glared at Marik, he fought with Katrina about pointless things and then turned it into a argument about Marik and her dating. Seriously, they be fighting about Tupperware or something and then BAM they were suddenly on the subject of Marik not being good enough for Katrina, or that he was a horrible person who didn't deserve to even be friends with her, let alone her boyfriend.

The blonde haired boy and herself had a few run-ins with Mike, who threatened to come back and have a final talk with Katrina. Marik told her not to worry about it and that everything would be okay - and that if need be he would take care of Mike.

"Oh Katrina, you just have to come over today after school for dinner." Isis stated.

Katrina was tempted to roll her eyes but resisted the urge. "Sure." She forced a smile at the girl. Katrina didn't even understand why she was sitting here at the table so early. She told Marik that they could go to school together this morning and somehow she got sucked into having breakfast with the Ishtar family.

Isis beamed with happiness. "Wonderful, I'll have to cook a really good meal. Is there anything that you don't like or are allergic to?"

Katrina shook her head. "Nah. Anything will be fine." She looked at her wristwatch. "Marik, we're going to be late." She stated standing from her chair.

The blonde hair boy muffled a laugh at Katrina's impatience, but stood up as well.

At school, Bakura leaned against the lockers, his arms folded and his eyes closed. He came to school early to figure out who was harvesting that familiar power that he was feeling for the past couple of months. He grit his teeth in frustration when he realized that the sensation was only arriving at the school grounds now and it was almost time for him to give up his possession of his body. He tried concentrating a few more moments but his concentration was broken.

"Good morning Ryou." A cheerful voice greeted him.

Bakura opened his eyes and saw Anzu and Sahirah. This sucked, he knew he had to go now before Anzu would realize the difference in 'Ryou'. He forced himself back into the dark parts of their shared mind, forcing Ryou back out.

The brown eyed boy blinked his eyes twice and saw his two friends. "Good morning girls." He smiled at them, even though in his head he was panicking. What if Bakura did something? Why was he always taking control of the body in the morning? Ryou didn't get long to ponder anymore questions when Anzu spoke up.

"Are you okay Ryou? You seemed to be in a daze there for a moment."

Ryou laughed nervously, though neither girl noticed. "What? No, I'm fine. I was daydreaming." He lied.

Anzu dropped it at that and looked around. Spotting Yugi and Jou, she waved them over. "Guys, over here!"

Sahirah opened her locker and grabbed her books, and threw the ones she didn't need at the bottom. She closed her locker door and jumped back, scared for a moment.

Yugi was standing behind her door when she closed it, and she had not noticed him at first which startled her again. "Sorry Sahirah." He apologized. "Listen I know that over the past couple of months you've been reading up on Egyptian history and all, but I talked to my grandpa and told him all about it. He told me that if you wanted to you could go down to the shop and talk to him. He went to a few dig sites and they found some pretty interesting things. My pendant came from Egypt." He stated proudly as he held the golden pyramid to her face.

"I've always thought your pendant was interesting." She stated.

"Here take a look at it." He placed it in her hands without taking it off.

For a short moment Sahirah felt the wind get knocked out of her, and she felt something shoot through her hands but it happened so fast that she barely noticed it. Instead she was so memorized by the eye in the center of the pyramid. "It's really cool." She stated as she gently let it go.

"Thanks. I really think you'd like talking to my grandpa." He stated.

"Yeah, I'll have to do that one day when I get the chance." She stated as the group of teens began to walk to their classes.

Katrina leaned against the wall as Marik threw his history book back into his locker. She sighed and looked down the hallway, looking for someone from the gang.

Marik closed his locker door and looked at her. "You can stop being angry now."

Katrina tried to suppress a glare, but it was a pitiful attempt on her part. "I'm not angry."

Marik raised a brow. "Seriously - it's just dinner."

Katrina rolled her eyes. "You're sister is acting like we just started dating yesterday. We've been together for almost a month. I just think it's stupid that she's still all googily about it."

"Googily?" Marik laughed. "Katrina, you're being a little dramatic." He wrapped an arm around her and led her down the hallway toward gym. "Please just be nice during dinner."

Katrina sighed and brushed her hair from her face. "Fine, but I won't like it." She muttered.

Bakura slipped into the school's library and made his way to the back aisle - he didn't have a lot of time and he didn't need anyone walking in on him. He pulled the ring from under his shirt and held his hand over it and began chanting words that would never be understood by someone of this time period. He smirked as the ring began to glow and suddenly toward the end of his chant a few flashes of light zipped from the ring and outward through the school walls. 'This - this should make it easier to find them.' He thought to himself as he hid the ring behind his shirt again. The chant was supposed to send out a signal to make the powers he was feeling stronger. This would allow him to pinpoint where the signal was coming from.

Katrina was walking to her next class when she suddenly heard a male voice echoing in her head. She stopped for a moment and then it was gone, but not before something hit her in the back. She cast a confused look over her shoulder.

Marik noticed her stop walking and turned around to face her. "Kat?" He called out. "You okay?"

Katrina shook her head and turned back to face her boyfriend. "No, everything's fine." She smiled at him and began walking again.

Meanwhile, Sahirah was walking with Jou and Honda, who were both laughing at a joke, when she felt like she was hit in the chest with a dodge ball. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice in her mind. 'You need to hide.' It took Sahirah a moment to realize that it was Time Dreamer who spoke.

Jou tugged on her arm. "Come on Sahirah, you're falling behind." He laughed and pulled her forward.

She looked at him confused, but he wasn't facing her to see it. "Oh, sorry." She stated and allowed him to drag her off. She was trying to speak back to Time Dreamer, but it was as if her thoughts didn't reach the person in her head.

It was fourth period gym, Katrina stood on the bleachers next to her older brother, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Seto looked up at her. "If you fall I will never let you live it down."

Katrina rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not going to fall." She stated and leaned forward and jumped off the bleachers when she saw her sister walk through the door. "Hira!" She called out to her, grabbing the other's attention. "I need to talk to you."

Sahirah looked at her sister. "Okay, then talk."

Katrina frowned at her sibling and rolled her eyes. "In private." She explained as she grabbed the brown haired girl's arm and dragged her away from Jou and Honda. Once the two of them were alone Katrina sank to the floor. "There is something very wrong." She began.

Sahirah looked down at her sister before kneeling down in front of her. "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"I've been hearing voices. At first it was a male voice and I couldn't understand what he was saying. And now it's a girl and she's been saying things like she's been trying to talk to me forever, and that I need to find time and the Pharaoh. She also said that it's not safe here and that she doesn't understand why I don't listen to her." Katrina stated. "I'm so sick of voices. First the animals and now this - what the fuck is going on?"

Sahirah frowned at her sister. "I'm sorry Katrina. I've been hearing a voice too - I just thought I was going crazy and played along with it. But now I know that maybe, just maybe everything that we thought was insane is really happening for a reason." Sahirah paused for a moment. "The voice told you that you need to find time, right?" Katrina nodded her head. "Well the voice I've been hearing said that her name was Time Dreamer. Does that ring a bell?" Hira asked.

Katrina's eyes closed tight as if she suddenly heard a loud noise. "I wish the voice wouldn't yell so loud." She explained. "She said that's who I'm supposed to look for."

Sahirah nodded her head. "Did she say if her name was Lyric Bird? If so, Time told me that I was supposed to wake Lyric up."

Katrina looked at her for a moment as if listening for something. "She said yes her name is Lyric Bird. She also said that the man woke her up. I just don't know what man she's talking about - I'm assuming it's the voice I heard before." Katrina stated.

Sahirah took in a deep breath and let it out. "Alright... I have no idea what to do now." She stated.

"Sahirah! Katrina! Come on - gym is going to start soon." Yugi yelled from the gym doors.

Katrina stood up. "Well, we better think of something." She stated as she walked toward the gym. "As if my life wasn't messed up enough, now I have to hear voices -" She began ranting to herself.

A few days later Sahirah sat at a desk in Seto's study, leaning over a book. She wasn't really reading it - she was actually trying to hold a conversation with Time. The two of them had gotten to learn a little more about each other.

It turns out that Time couldn't remember much from her past - just that she knew some magic, was trained by a power priestess, and had a sister. She knew that she was in great danger on the day the village was attacked by a mob of thieves, and that somehow when she went to hide with her sister they were kidnapped. After that she couldn't remember anything.

Unfortunately, this information didn't help Sahirah at all. She even learned about Lyric from Katrina, but that was even more useless.

Lyric remember pretty much about the same things that Time did - except she knew that the male voice that woke her seemed familiar and dangerous, and she was worried of what that meant.

At the current moment Katrina was at Marik's house. It was the Egyptian's birthday and Katrina went to his house for the dinner celebration. Katrina smiled at her boyfriend as Isis's lit the candles on the cake, and then proceeded to sing as Rishid turned the lights out. During the song Katrina sang along as she watched Marik, who was staring at his cake in annoyance.

The birthday boy didn't want anyone singing to him, and he wasn't happy about the current situation. He turned his attention to Katrina as the song was coming to an end, and couldn't help but smile at her despite himself. He blew out the candles and leaned over, kissing her cheek before the lights turned on, and before Isis could see them and squeal like a fan girl.

When the lights turned on Katrina was smiling at Marik as he turned his attention to his cake, which he was ready to dive into. Katrina could sense someone staring at her, so she turned her attention across the room to see Isis smiling a her with a knowing grin. Obviously there was a reason why Rishid didn't turn the lights on super fast after the candles were blown out, he must of had a feeling Marik would kiss her or so something cute of the sort and didn't want Isis's happiness to skyrocket any higher - but it seems like nothing could get past the green eyed woman.

After cake Marik and Katrina went upstairs to watch a movie. The birthday boy lied down on his bed and placed his arms behind his head.

Katrina was still standing but now her arms were behind her back. "Close you eyes." She stated.

Marik looked at her confused but complied to her command, frowning.

Katrina walked over to her backpack and opened it before pulling out a medium sized, wrapped box. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Marik. "Okay, open your eyes." She spoke.

Marik's eyes opened and he looked at her. His eyes traveled to the box in her hands and sat up quickly. "What is that?" He asked.

She laughed at him. "It's a present, loser."

"We didn't agree on this." He stated.

She laughed again. "Since when do people agree about birthday presents?" She asked. "Just open it - it's not going to bite you." She stated as she placed it in his lap.

Marik looked at her smiling face and sighed. She wasn't suppose to get him a gift. Nonetheless he opened the package; inside was a new cd of one of his favorite bands, it also had a video game that had a label on it stating that it was from Mokuba. There was also a dvd in there of a really good movie. He smiled at her and placed the box on the floor before wrapping his arms around her. "Thanks." He whispered as he pulled her to lie down next to him. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know - I just wanted to." She smiled at him and cuddled into his side, enjoying the warmth of his skin.

When Katrina got home it was a little past ten - she didn't worry though, it was now officially winter break so she didn't have school the next day. Tomorrow the gang was suppose to go to Yugi's house to have a mini Christmas party. Katrina liked that fact that their was no gifts for everyone - because everyone got a Secret Santa. Her person was Anzu - she got the girl one of those fancy spa kits. The black haired girl smiled as she made her way up the steps and saw Egypt waiting for her at the top.

The Pitbull sat up quickly and walked with the girl to the bedroom. 'I've been waiting hours for you.' She whined.

Katrina was finally used to hearing animal voices. She sighed at Egypt. "I'm sorry, it was Marik's birthday." Katrina stated. "I missed you Pretty Girl." She opened the door and watched Egypt run over to the bed and jump on it. "Shall we go to bed?" Kat asked.

Egypt lied down and looked at her. 'Yes. I am rather tired.' She answered.

Katrina rolled her eyes. "You probably slept most of the day away." She laughed as she climbed into the bed.

'If you were home to play with me I wouldn't have.' Egypt stated as she yawned.

Katrina laughed again and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I love you." She stated as Egypt came to cuddled next to her. Katrina smiled and placed a kiss on the top pf her head.

Egypt looked at her. 'I worry about Sahirah and you all the time. I sense that something dangerous is on the way - you need to be careful, Kat.' She stated, but Katrina was already slipping into a slumber, which caused Egypt to snort. 'I love you too, kid.'

The next day Sahirah and Katrina went to the coffee shop to have a nice lunch together before going to Yugi's Christmas party.

Sahirah took a sip of her French Vanilla tea as Katrina was talking about Lyric. Katrina had come to learn different things about the two Egyptian spirits.

The spirits were born in the palace, their mother died after giving birth to them. As they grew up they began to receive their gifts of talking to animals and seeing visions. Once these powers began to show, they were no longer allowed to leave the palace without a guard. Shortly after begin told this - they were then trained under a priestess under the order of the king.

After the twins finished their meal they went outside, their shoes crunched the snow on the sidewalk. Sahirah almost slipped a few times, but Katrina always caught her, laughing about how she was so clumsy.

"Who was your grab bag again?" Katrina asked.

"Honda. I had no idea what to get him. I had to ask Mokuba for help. Boys are so hard to freaking shop for." Sahirah explained. "I ended up getting him this new game that just came out. Mokuba said 'It's all the rave.' I hope he's right."

Katrina smiled at her twin and laughed. "You should trust him. Mokuba really smart at things like that."

"Oh no." Sahirah whispered, which caused Katrina to look ahead of them. Sure enough this was defiantly an 'oh no' situation. A few blocks ahead of them was Mike, leaning against a street light. He was wearing a hoodie over his head and the only hint that gave it away that it was him was the black pants with "Flogging Molly" written in yellow and green lettering along the side of his leg.

"God damn it." Katrina whispered, but for some reason neither twin stopped walking toward the boy.

Mike's head snapped up and he turned to face them. "Told you I'd be back." He stated as he pulled his hoodie off his head.

"What do you want Mike?" Katrina asked.

"As if you don't know." Mike scoffed.

"I don't!" Katrina yelled. "What the hell do you want me to do? It's over. It's been over. I can't change anything." She stated. Katrina ignored the gasp that she heard from her sister, and continued talking. "Tell me Mike. What can I do? I'm sick of you harassing me. What can I do that is going to make everything all better?" She asked.

"You know - you just make me so fucking sick. You should be dead too!" He yelled. "You should have been in that fucking car with us and you should have died in Josuke's place. I fucking hate you - you damn who-"

"That's enough Mike." A voice spoke out from behind Mike, causing Mike and Katrina's eyes to widen in shock. This must have been why Sahirah gasped before.

Mike spun around and glared at the boy. "You know I'm right Tom. You're just mad because the truth hurts."

Tom took a step forward, ignoring his friend. "Katrina, Sahirah. Long time no see." He smiled at them.

"Tom?" Katrina questioned.

The boy looked around him, behind him, next to him. "Uh, unless you see someone else besides Mike." He laughed.

Katrina laughed and smiled.

"So, pink hair?" Sahirah asked.

Tom smiled at her. "Yeah, I think it looks good on me." He laughed and turned his attention to Katrina. "Look I'm sorry that Mike has been an asshole to you. He brought me here so we could all talk, and then he disappeared this morning and here I find him being an ass." He looked out of the corner of his blue eyes to glare at the blonde haired teenager. "You should really apologize Mike. What you have been saying to Katrina is uncalled for."

Mike took two steps back and glared at Tom. "What? How can you say that? Tom, you're missing so much from this picture. She has a boyfriend already! She has completely forgotten about Josuke and us. She's happy that everything happened. She doesn't deserve to be smiling."

Tom punched Mike in the face, causing the twins to flinch and step back. "Grow the fuck up Mike. I'm glad that Katrina's happy and that she's moved on. I am." The blue eyed boy turned back to the twins. "I'm not the one who is mad, Mike. Yes, the truth hurts and that's why you're mad. Josuke's dead. Got it. Dead. He's not coming back. We all need to move on. Sure I wish it didn't happen, but that's life. Katrina's the first to move on, and I'm fine with that." He smiled at the raven haired twin. "I'm moving on because I accepted it. And now it's your turn Mike."

The blonde haired boy glared at the three of them as he stood up. "Fuck you Tom. I thought you out of all people would back me up." And with that he walked away, cursing them off.

"He'll get over it. But I should go with him, he has my plane ticket." Tom laughed. "He won't bother you anymore." He grabbed them both in a bear hug. "I miss you guys. So if you don't want me to kidnap you both then you have to make me a promise right now." He stated, still hugging them.

"Okay, what?" Sahirah asked.

"You have to come visit during you're summer break. We can go camping or something. Bring your boyfriends or friends if you want. The more the merrier."

"Okay, promise." Katrina answered.

"You said the 'P' word. You can't take it back." He grinned at them as he let them go. "Well I'm off. Call me. Same number." And with that he was leaving, going after Mike.

The twins didn't talk much for the rest of the walk. A few times Sahirah asked Katrina if she was okay and all Katrina did was smile and nod her head. The problem with Mike was resolved now and a sense of peace had washed over them.

Yugi answered the door and greeted them. "Come on in - everyone is almost here." He stated. "Place your presents under the tree." He pointed out as they entered the living room area of the house.

Yugi's grandpa, Sugoroku, was bringing in a tray of tea for everyone. "Merry Christmas everyone." He greeted.

The doorbell rang again and Yugi excused himself before leaving to get the door.

Sahirah followed her sister to the couch and took a seat with Jou, Ryou, Honda, and Anzu.

Katrina practically jumped out of her seat when she saw Marik enter the room.

Sahirah smiled at this and went back to her conversation with Anzu about what to do during the break.

Katrina wrapped her arms around Marik and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to tell you something." She stated and pulled him over to the side of the room. As soon as she mentioned Mike's name Marik's eyes darkened and his hands formed into two fists. Katrina grabbed his hands and continued her story and Marik got less angry with every word.

Once the whole gang was set they started the party. They sat at a round table eating a pizza for dinner as Christmas songs played in the background of their conversations. They told jokes, stories, and made plans for the break. After dinner they played a games such as Apples to Apples, Scatagories and Charades.

They watched "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" and "Jack Frost." When the movies were over they did the Secret Santa gifts.

Sahirah's Santa got her a gift card to the book store and a small bear to hold it.

Katrina's Santa got her a t-shirt that was specially made to say 'Pitbull Love' on the back with a picture of the twins with Egypt.

Katrina went to the kitchen to help Yugi's grandpa clean up. She could hear little voices coming from the corner of the room. She turned her head and saw two small birds in a cage. "Oh you have birds." She spoke.

"Yes we do." Sugoroku smiled at them as he finished up the dishes.

Katrina stood in front of the cage until Sugoroku left the room. "Hello." She spoke to them, causing the birds to jump. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She giggled.

"She speaks our language." One bird spoke.

Katrina laughed and began a conversation with the birds and Yugi walked in, stopping in his tracks as he watched Katrina hold a conversation with his birds. Of course he couldn't understand what the birds were saying but he most certainly heard what Katrina was saying about how she's been able to talk with all kinds of animals and how it was strange at first but now it was easier to deal with.

Somewhere along the conversation Sahirah came into the kitchen. "Katrina what-"

Katrina whipped around suddenly and saw Yugi standing there wide-eyed. "Shit."

Yugi asked what was going on and he told her everything he heard.

Katrina and Sahirah waited for everyone to go home before telling Yugi their stories, Katrina's power first and then Sahirah's.

Yugi was shocked at the news and was even more surprised when Yami asked to speak to them.

The girls then heard Yami's story about how he was king, and they learned all about duel monsters in Ancient Egyptian times and how there were Millennium items and how they had different powers.

"But we don't have Millennium items." Katrina stated.

"No but you have these." Yami stated as he pointed to Katrina's bracelet and Sahirah's earrings.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sahirah asked.

"Hm. Sahirah, remember back on Halloween when our history teacher had us do presentations on myths and beliefs?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did Bloody Mary because Katrina told me to." She stated as Katrina grinned.

"Remember the one kid who did his project on ghosts and this one boy told a side story about how sometimes when someone is alive they become so attached to an item that when they die they can't bear to part from it so the soul gets bound to the object?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." She answered.

"So what you're trying to say is that this is object possession?" Katrina asked.

"Yes, it would seem like it." Yami stated.

"Awesome." Katrina stated sarcastically.

Sahirah tried to suppress a yawn, but failed. "Sorry, I'm getting tired." She stated.

"That's fine. It's really late, you should go home." Yami stated as he walked them to the door, the limo already waiting for them at the street. "Just be careful." He stated as they descended his front steps.

**To be continued...**

A/N: I feel like there was a lot in this chapter but not at the same time. What do you think? Review please.


	17. Monument

A/N: I have this wonderful feeling that is chapter is going to be a little harder to write than I want it to be and shorter - but whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

Monument is the title of this chapter and is a song by A Day to Remember. I do not own.

Boom, boom, Pow!

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Chapter Seventeen: Monument**

It was a long, rainy day in Domino City. People jogged across the streets and down the sidewalks under umbrellas to keep themselves dry. Windshield wipers moved quickly across smooth glass allowing drivers to see properly.

Sahirah was on the second floor of the library, sitting at a study desk with three books spread out in front of her. She secretly kept hoping that one book would return again - but so far no such luck.

'Be patient. It will show up when it needs to.' Time sang-song in her head.

"Well I want it now. I NEED it to show up now." She growled.

A younger boy in the book aisle next to her looked at her and slowly inched his way down the aisle away from her.

Sahirah growled again in annoyance. 'Oh well, I better just make due with what I have.' She thought to herself as she began reading the books again. Opening a book she turned to a page on the village houses, and the market places. Lazily, she flipped through the pages, not really paying attention to what was on them. She saw a picture of a hut pass by as she was skimming, and she quickly scrambled back to the page. 'This looks so familiar.' She thought to herself.

Time was paying attention now. 'Hey - it does.' She agreed.

Sahirah began to read the tiny description under the picture - but her vision started getting foggy, the words blurred as her head began to pound. She felt like she was going to fall through the chair and grabbed onto the desk. Her body slumped down in the chair as her mind slipped away.

_[Time Dreamer and Lyric Bird raced down the steps, which lead them into an underground cave area. It was lit with fire torches on the walls. "Where are we?" Time whispered._

_ "It seems I have some intruders here." A male voice spoke out from the shadows._

_ Time grabbed onto Lyric's arm. "Who said that?" She spoke out. _

_ The person stopped their advance on the girls only to laugh. "I am your worst nightmare."_

_ Suddenly the girl's realized that there were multiple persons walking around them, moving in on them, like hunters. _

_ "I am the shadow in the night." The male voice continued. _

_ Time and Lyric didn't need him to continue to know who he was. This man was very dangerous - he was feared throughout Egypt. The two girls took a step back, causing the man to move a step forward. _

_ "I am the King of Thieves," He stated as he stepped out of the shadows, earning a gasp from both girls. "Bakura."_

_ Lyric regained her composure and pushed her sister toward the stairs. "Time, run!" She yelled, as she stumbled up the steps herself. _

_ Time burst through the door of the hut and fell onto the sand. _

_ Lyric quickly picked her up and pulled her along, as the attempted to escape. They stumbled in the sand and got hit in the face from the wheat grass they were pushing through. _

_ A man stepped out in front of them, causing them to scream as they fell backward. "Now girls, don't make this difficult - our king just wants your company." The man laughed after he spoke. _

_ The twins scrabbled back and hit into another pair of legs. They turned to see another thief, and Lyric screamed at the top of her lungs. The scream was so high-pitched it caused the thieves to cover their ears. Lyric grabbed Time's hand again and the both went off running again. Soon they could see the village through the grass; they knew they'd be free. Or so they thought. _

_ A rather large thief stood in front of them and knocked both girls down. Two other thieves grabbed them by their hair and started hitting them, before dragging them back toward the hut. _

_ Bakura, King of Thieves, stepped in front of them and shook his head. "Now girls, I was going to keep you as my personal company, but I can't have you escaping and telling everyone where my hideout is. So I'm just going to have to kill you." He stated. _

_ "You'll regret it!" Time stated, saying anything to make him not kill them. _

_ "Oh, and why is that?" He asked. _

_ Time really didn't want to say it, and when she looked over at Lyric, her eyes told her not to. "We're priestess to the Pharaoh." She stated. _

_ "Really? You don't seem like it." Bakura laughed. "In fact I think you're just lying to get away." He grinned evilly at them before kicking Time in the stomach. "I really don't like people who lie to me." _

_ "Sir, I don't mean to interrupt." A thief spoke from the back. "But isn't this the jewelry of magic?" _

_ Bakura looked over to Lyric and spotted her bracelet. "Ah, yes it is." He walked over to the older twin and grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him. "Where did you get this?" He asked her. _

_ She glared at him and then spat on him. _

_ He pulled his hand back to hit her. "Why you little -" _

_ "Stop! The High Priestess gave them to us." Time yelled at them. She really didn't want to see her sister get hurt. _

_ Bakura looked to her. "Us?" He questioned. "I don't see this jewelry on you." He stated. "Unless you're hiding it." He walked over to her and grabbed the front of her shirt and was about to pull it up, and off over her head when she squirmed and pushed away from him. Growling he grabbed her hair and pulled roughly. "Cut it off." He ordered to a guard but then noticed her earrings. "Never mind, it won't be necessary." He grinned down at Time again. "So you weren't lying, however, it won't save you either way. Kill them." He ordered as he threw Time to one of his thieves. _

_ A man pulled out a knife and walked over to Lyric. He smirked at her before stabbing her in the stomach and twisting the knife. _

_ Lyrics eyes widened as she gasped for air, the pain was so intense that she couldn't even utter a sound. She could feel the warm liquid of her blood pouring over her stomach as she fell to her knees. _

_ Time screamed in horror, causing the gang of thieves to laugh. The man with the knife walked over to her and lifted the bloodied knife to her eye level. She was struggling to get away, tears ran down her face, and sobs escaped her mouth. Then the man stabbed her as well. She slumped to the ground, just like her sister and all she could think is that this was the end. What a horrible way to die. _

_ "Grab the jewelry, someone's coming." Bakura ordered. _

_ Time could feel her jewelry get ripped from her ears as she watched her sister lying in the sand almost dead, or maybe she was already gone, she didn't know. Faintly, she could hear the sound of hooves beating on the sand near her. She could have sworn she heard someone scream, and a final tear escaped her eyes as she saw a shadowed figure kneeling down over her sister.]_

Sahirah's eyes flew open as she gasped for breath. "Oh my gosh." She whispered. The king of thieves looked like her best friend Ryou. Her head was spinning and Time was definitely trying to tell her something but for some reason she couldn't understand her.

"Hira, are you okay?" A voice caught her attention.

She looked up, her gray eyes locked with brown ones. "Ryou?"

'No, Hira! Run!' Time screamed in her head, causing her to stumble out of her seat.

"Hira, are you okay?" He asked again, he held out his hand.

"You're not Ryou." She whispered to him as she stumbled back to get away.

Ryou's eyes glared at her for a quick second. "Hira. You're talking crazy. Of course I'm Ryou. Who else could I be?"

She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Bakura." She whispered.

"I was hoping it wouldn't have come to this." He frowned and lifted his hand toward her, shooting out a dark orb.

It moved too quickly for Sahirah to dodge and it hit her. She felt her eyes closing against her will, and as far as she could tell she was falling forward. She wanted to put her arm out in front of her to catch herself but her body wasn't responding to her commands. She felt someone catch her and pick her up. She assumed it was Bakura.

"Oh my - is she okay?" A concerned woman's voice spoke out.

"She told me that she wasn't feeling too well when we were coming here, and just now she suddenly passed out when I was talking with her." Bakura spoke.

"Should I call an ambulance?" A woman asked.

"No, I know where she lives, I'm just going to take her home." He stated.

In that moment Sahirah would've given anything to be able to open her eyes and yell to the woman to stop him, but it was hopeless, she couldn't move a muscle.

Katrina opened the front door to her house after getting out of work. "Hello?" She called out. 'That's weird.' She thought to herself, as she kicked off her wet shoes. She placed the umbrella into a small holder near the door. While walking into the living room she noticed a note on the coffee table. She walked over to the table and picked the note up.

"Katrina and Sahirah,

Mokuba is spending the night at Niko's house. I'll be in the office until late tonight. I sent everyone else home for the weekend. Don't burn down the house if you decide to cook.

-Seto"

"Way to have confidence in us." She muttered to herself. "Sahirah must still be at the library." She spoke out loud. It took her a moment to realize something was missing. "Egypt!" She called to her canine companion. There was no response. "That's unlike her." She stated and walked out of the living room as she dialed Seto's work number on her cell phone. He answered after the second ring. "Hey Seto, did you bring Egypt to work with you?" She asked. She frowned at his answer. "Okay, maybe Sahirah took her for a walk or something. I'll see you later." She snapped the phone shut and shook her head.

'I don't know why Sahirah would take Egypt out for a walk in the rain – but she better dry Egypt off when she gets in, or else my bed is going to be wet when she lies on it.' Katrina thought to herself as she walked up the stairs.

She stopped in the bathroom to grab a towel to dry her hair with, it being soaking wet from the rain that somehow got past the umbrella. When Katrina opened the door to her room she dropped the towel on the floor, her mouth opened and her eyes widened. On the floor Egypt was tied up at her paws, her muzzle was taped shut and there was a small gash on her head.

The dog looked at her and started struggling.

"Baby girl, who did this to you?" Katrina rushed over to her and started unbinding her feet. "Calm down, I'll have you out in a minute." She stated, but Egypt was still flailing wildly.

It happened too fast for Katrina to react. A shadow came over her and the dog, she paused to turn but she was hit on the side of the head. She fell over but was able to get her arm under her so she didn't go face first into the carpet. She turned back, ready to deck whoever hit her. However, she was surprised to see Ryou standing over her, grinning quite evilly., book in hand – which she assumed it what he hit her with. "Ryou, what the fuck?" She seethed as she backed away from him.

Egypt was growling through her taped mouth at the boy. She would get louder with every step that the boy made toward Katrina.

Katrina looked at Egypt and back at Ryou. "Ryou, why the hell did you do that to Egypt?" She yelled at him.

He stopped and started laughing. "Ryou? Don't mistake me for that waste of life." He lifted his arm. "I had to make sure that your mutt wouldn't attack me for what I'm about to do to you."

Katrina growled at him and stood up. "Fuck off." She stated as she went to punch him.

He caught her fist and started laughing when her other fist hit him in the side of the face. He glared at her. "Enough of this." He twisted her around and hit her in the back of the head, causing her vision to blur before everything went black.

Marik sat on the couch in his living room, a bowl of popcorn sat in his lap. Isis had gone off to bed an hour before, saying that she needed to wake up early the next morning. Lifting the remote for the sixth time he changed the channel, before sighing and giving up all together on finding something to watch. That's when his cell phone started ringing on the coffee table. He groaned as he reached over for it, assuming it was Katrina. She was supposed to call him when she got home from work over an hour ago. However, he figured she got caught up on a call and was running later.

Marik looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see the name that showed on his screen. 'Why is he calling so late?' He thought to himself. "Hey Ryou." He answered the phone.

Obviously Marik wasn't expecting the voice on the other line. "Bakura?! What are you doing?" He asked.

A voice barked orders over the line, causing Marik to growl in annoyance.

"And what will happen if I don't bring you the rod?" He asked, not really expecting much, but once again Marik was surprised. "Leave Katrina out of this." Marik glared at the wall. "What do you mean both of them are in danger? Bakura, leave them out of it." Now Marik was really pissed off.

Bakura muttered something over the phone and hung up.

"Damn it!" Marik growled and ran into the kitchen to get his keys and then to his room to get his rod.

"Katrina." A voice whispered from the dark.

"Ugh." Katrina started opening her eyes, at first only seeing blurry images. Blinking a few times she cleared her vision and looked around her. All around her she could see statutes of gods and goddesses. There were many glass cases with different knickknacks inside, one seemed to have a mummified hand, and another had an old book opened. Candles lit the area around her, allowing her to see the many hieroglyphics on the walls.

"Sahirah?" She spotted her sister across from her, tied up to a statue.

A loud boom bounced off the walls inside the building and thunder cracked over the building, lighting up the area more from the windows.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are we?"

"The museum, in the Egyptian department." Sahirah stated.

Katrina thought for a moment before she suddenly remembered how she got into this predicament. "Oh, I'm gonna kill Ryou." She stated.

"I'd like to see you try. Really, I would. However, I'm afraid I don't have time for that because I might accidentally kill you. And, you see, I need you alive or else I won't be able to do what I need to do. I might have messed up last time, but this time I'll get your powers for sure." Bakura stated as he walked toward them.

"Fuck you." Katrina glared at him.

Bakura smirked before walking away.

Katrina would have given anything to be able to strangle him right at the moment.

"Sahirah, are you okay?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I don't understand what's going on. I mean I was in the library and I had this crazy flashback dream. Ryou was there but he wasn't Ryou he was some guy whose name is Bakura, who is the guy who did this to us, and in the dream he killed us."

"Killed us?" Katrina questioned. "Why?"

"He was a notorious thief in Egypt. He wanted our…" Sahirah took a moment to remember what they were called. "Oh, right. He wanted our jewelry of magic."

"Jewelry of magic?" Katrina asked.

"Your bracelet and my earrings. We, or Time and Lyric, didn't give the jewelry to him willingly and he killed them and took the jewelry."

Katrina's head was starting to hurt on the side. "What an asshole."

"Bakura!" A voice called out from another room.

Sahirah and Katrina looked at each other, their eyes widening.

"That sounded like Marik." Sahirah stated.

Bakura returned with tape and went to each of the girls, taping their mouths shut. "Can't have you two girls talking too much." Then he hid in the shadows.

Marik turned around the corner and entered the Egyptian room of the museum. "Bakura!" He yelled and then noticed the twins tied up. "Katrina! Sahirah!" He raced over to them.

Katrina looked at Marik and tilted her head and could have sworn that he was wearing some kind of golden armor, like he was a guard or something, and it was only for a brief moment and she swore it looked familiar to her but then he was back to wearing his normal attire before she could figure why.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he reached for them.

That's when Bakura stepped out of the shadows, chuckling evilly.

"Did you bring me what I asked for?" Bakura asked as he moved away from the twins and toward Marik.

"I did. But what is that going to do for you?" Marik asked.

"Nothing that you need to worry about."

"Oh, but I think I do." Marik stated and reached for the rod at his belt, intending to use it on Bakura. He held it up and a purple light shot out from it.

"Not so fast." Bakura smirked and a ray of blue shot out from his chest and clashed with the purple light from the Rod.

Katrina and Sahirah looked concerned, they didn't understand what was going on. Nor did they know what Marik and Bakura were using as weapons.

Bakura laughed as Marik's power fought against his. "You can't win Marik!" He yelled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, round, golden object. "There is no way you can beat two Millennium items."

A red light shot out from the Eye that Bakura was holding. Both powers hit Marik's power back and it collided with him, knocking him to the floor.

Marik tried to get back up, but he was frozen, unable to move to his despite his body's wishes.

Bakura walked up to him. "You see I need this to use on the twins. They must give me their powers in order for me to have them. I can't just take them away, and so I couldn't afford to mess up this time." He began to reach for the rod when another voice called out.

"Not so fast Bakura."

"Ah, pharaoh nice to see you again." Bakura laughed evilly. "How ever did you find out about this?"

"Seto called me when he found Egypt practically tied up at home and wanted to know if I heard from the twins. Then I got a call from Isis saying that she had a horrible vision in her museum. You should know better than to mess with the Millennium items. Release the twins, Bakura, you're not going to win this battle."

Bakura smirked. "How about we do that? A battle, in the shadow realm. And I will be rid of you once and for all."

Yami shrugged his shoulders. "You always loose, but if that is the fate you decide then so be it."

Bakura tried to use the Ring on Yami but the pharaoh blocked the attack easily.

"I won't go down so easily Bakura."

"Neither will I." Bakura stated as he used both items this time.

Yami dodged the attacks as he rolled out of the way. He spotted Marik's Millennium Rod and he grabbed it. 'I may not be the proper owner but it will still listen to my commands.' Yami thought to himself.

"This is useless, you won't win this time." Bakura laugehd evilly as he aimmed for Yami again except this time his power was matched. "Huh?"

"You're not the only one with two items thief." Yami used his puzzle during Bakura's moment of shock to knock the items from his hands, tossing them across the room.

"This can't... I won't let you win." Bakura stated.

Yami used his magic to rip Bakura's spirit from Ryou's body, forcing the tomb robber to stand before him and for Ryou's body to slump forward on the floor. "I'm sick of dealing with you Bakura. It's time for your heart to face the final judgment and be weighted on the balance of truth against the feather of Ma'at." Yami stated.

In the darkness of the shadow realm a golden scale appeared as a shadowed figure sat in a chair behind it.

Bakura's heart was ripped from his body and floated to one side of the scale, while the other side a feather materialized on the other. The scale slanted down of the side where Bakura's heart rested.

The shadowed figure in the chair raised a hand to summon its pet – a beast with a crocodile head and hippopotamus shaped legs came from behind the chair.

"No – it can't be." Bakura muttered. "I won't be banished."

"But you shall be." Yami stated. "Ammut," he turned to the beast. "Devour the heart and soul of this evil being."

The creature made its way to Bakura, who backed away before standing ground. He smirked as the beast got closer to him. "This won't be the end Pharaoh." Bakura stated before the darkness evaporated and the purple swirls of the shadow realm disappeared, swallowing Bakura and the beast, Ammut.

Marik was released from his hold and ran over to the girls, removing their bindings. "Are you both okay?" He asked as he hugged them both.

The girls, relieved to be safe, began to cry from happiness.

Yami walked over to them and smiled. "I'm glad you're both okay."

Sahirah stood up and hugged him. "Thank you." She repeated it over and over again.

Seto opened the front door, relieved to see Marik standing with Katrina and Sahirah. He pulled the girls close to him and hugged them before shaking Marik's hand. "Thank you for bringing them home safe."

Egypt ran down the stairs and jumped onto Sahirah, knocking her to the floor. "Oh pretty girl, I love you too."

Katrina turned to Marik and hugged him. "What will happen with Ryou?" She whispered.

Marik wrapped his arms around her. "Yami will take care of him. His darker side is gone, and he will be back to normal."

Katrina looked at him confused. "I want to know what the hell happened tonight. Why was Ryou like that? Why were we kidnapped by him? What the fuck is going on? What was that thing that allowed you to use magic against Bakura?" She still kept her voice low, but it was still a demanding tone.

Marik sighed and squeezed her tighter to him. "I promise, I will explain everything tomorrow - but for now get some rest." He pulled back to look at her.

Katrina frowned at him, she didn't want to wait for tomorrow. "I have work tomorrow."

Marik forced a smile. "I will tell you when you get off then." He kissed her lightly before letting her go and stepped off the front porch.

To Be continued...

A/N: Well what did you think? Read and review

Dates in this Chapter: Janurary 23th


	18. Because Of You

A/N: So we're starting to wrap up the story. Maybe about a chapter or two left. Who's excited? I am. I'm sad as well because I've been working with Katrina and Sahirah for years. I must I like this version of them better than the last but that's to be expected sometimes. Bah, I better not go on blabbing. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

Because of You is the title of this chapter and is a song by Kelly Clarkson. I do not own.

Ooh, Ooh, Ah, Ah!

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Chapter Eighteen: Because of You**

Katrina sat on her bed staring out into nothingness; Egypt lay at her side - curled into a ball, sleeping. The bedroom door cracked open slowly, catching Katrina's attention.

"Can I come in?" Sahirah asked.

Katrina looked over at the clock. _1:37._ It was late and she had work in the morning but Katrina wasn't tired. "Yeah, come on in."

Sahirah stepped in and closed the door behind her before walking over to the bed and taking a seat at the end of it. "So…" She began but left the conversation trailing.

Katrina raised a brow at her twin and pushed her hair behind her ear. This movement caused her bracelet to ride up her arm a little and that was all it took to grab Katrina's attention. She stared at it, and for the first time she really took in the designs on the pyramids. "So…" Katrina began, but unlike her sister she knew what she was going to say next. "Our friend not only kidnapped us but he wanted to kill us."

Sahirah cringed at the sharpness in Katrina's voice, even though she knew her twin was right. "Yeah, pretty much."

Katrina rolled her eyes. "What a story to tell my grandchildren one day."

Sahirah concealed a smile. "Grandchildren? Katrina seriously, you don't even want kids."

Katrina shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I do - I'll raise them my way."

Sahirah laughed. "Yeah, so there will be demonic little Katrina's running around, terrorizing old people and picking on little kids. Awesome."

"They'd probably think I was crazy, you know talking about spirits in our heads and all those shenanigans." Katrina added.

Sahirah lay on her stomach across the bottom on the bed.

"What do you think all that was today? What the hell was that place we went to? How was any of that even possible?" Katrina whispered.

Sahirah looked over at her; she wasn't ready for the sudden switch in moods. "I'm not sure, Kat."

"I mean, why? Why was it us who got this… jewelry."

Sahirah paused for a moment. "It seems so unreal. I wish I had all the answers."

"It's a burden now." Katrina hugged her knees to her chest.

Sahirah nodded her head in agreement. "I want to understand what happened today. I do. I mean we knew about Yugi and his puzzle, but what about Ryou? And what about Marik?"

Katrina flinched at Marik's name, but not because she was mad or that she feared him. It was more because of how he sounded before he left: upset. "He said he was going to explain everything to me tomorrow, well today, when I get off work."

"I wish that Time or Lyric would say something useful to us. Time is just celebrating that the power wasn't stolen."

Katrina nodded her head. "I'm glad too. Lyric says it wouldn't be fair if she explained it, but that I need to learn it myself."

Sahirah yawned and crawled closer to Egypt. "Mind if I spend the night in here?" She asked.

"Knock yourself out." Katrina answered.

"That would hurt." Sahirah smiled.

Katrina shook her head and lay back before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

In the morning Katrina woke up to see Sahirah and Egypt still sleeping. She got out of bed and got dressed for work. She looked back at the bed to see Egypt looking at her, ears perked up. "I'm going to work. I'll see you later, baby girl." Katrina stated and closed the door.

She sat down at the table in the kitchen where a plate of bacon and eggs was ready for her. "Thanks, Tierney." She smiled at the cook. "Morning, Seto." She greeted her brother as she poured herself a glass of apple juice.

He looked up at her from his newspaper. "You look tired."

"Well it's nice to see you too, Grumpy."

He raised a brow. "I'm just stating what I see." He paused. "Are you sure you want to go to work?" He asked.

"Look, Seto… you and I both know what happened to Sahirah and I - and all that lovely stuff. I appreciate your concern - but I'm fine. Promise." She stated.

He stared at her for another moment, just to watch her. "I'm glad you are." He stated before turning back to his newspaper.

Katrina would have said something to him, something with meaning - just to show how much she loved having him as a secretly protective brother. She would have thanked him, but that's why she liked Seto, because she knew she didn't have to get into that mushy gushy stuff that most other girls did. Because her and Seto were alike - in many ways - and she knew that he knew how grateful she was without saying a word.

After breakfast, Katrina went to work and started her cleaning duties right away. She noticed one of that cats was sneezing a lot and went into the front office to tell Donna and get medicine for the cat when she noticed on the white board that there was an adoption today at 10.

Donna turned to look at her and then saw her staring at the board. "If you want you can microchip him and pick out a collar and leash when you're done with your room."

Katrina smiled at her. "Thanks. Oh and there's a cat sneezing in my room, should I start it on clavamox?"

Donna smiled. "Yeah, I'll make a med sheet for the room."

Katrina left the room and sped up her cleaning. She needed to be done soon if she was going to microchip and say goodbye.

At 9:50 there was a page over the building for Katrina to prepare the adoption. The girl squealed in delight and rushed to the dog runs to get the dog.

"You're going to chip him right? Margaret asked.

"Yes, I am. Would you like to help?" Katrina asked her.

Margaret smiled. "Of course I would, he is our baby after all."

Katrina leashed the dog and walked him down the hall to the vet room. "They better send pictures."

"Oh don't worry, I'll find ways for us to go and visit him if they don't."

Katrina laughed and she filled the syringe with a clear liquid. "Okay Leon, this might sting just a little bit but then you won't feel a thing after." She whispered.

The shepherd stood still as the needle pierced his skin. He watched Katrina pull another, larger needle out and flinched a little.

"It's okay Leon. It won't hurt a bit." She stated.

Leon calmed himself and hid his head into Margaret's shoulder.

"Aw he's scared." The animal control officer laughed.

It was over, the microchip was safely under Leon's skin, and Katrina was rubbing his ear. "Good boy."

The family that adopted Leon was nice. They insisted on meeting Margaret and Katrina, to thank them for saving such a sweet dog. Their son and daughter brought in a box of donations for the shelter, and attached were two notes for the staff. The first was written in red crayon.

'This is a present for all the animals who live here at the shelter. Hopefully someday they will have a good family like Leon does now.

Love, Kina and Cougar'

The second was from the parents, written in perfect script.

'First, we would like to thank you for saving this wonderful dog that you let us adopt. We lost our other dog last year to cancer and our kids were devastated. Once they met Leon it was almost like a part of them came back to life. We really appreciate everything that you do for the animals that come here to the shelter. We understand it's a hard job and it takes a lot of heart to deal with every horrible thing you must see. Please accept this donation of food and blankets for the dogs and cats; we believe that the entire staff are the animal's family - even after they are adopted. We will bring Leon back for visits.

Thanks again, The Gendi family.

"Well that was sweet of them." Donna finished the notes and placed them on the counter for everyone who wasn't there to read.

Katrina went back to the dog runs to help Margaret finish cleaning when she got a text message. It was from Yugi asking her to come over when she got off of work. He also added that Sahirah was coming too. After that they rest of her shift just seemed to pass quickly. A little too quickly to be exact - before she knew it she was punching out of work and walking to the front door.

"I'll see you in two days, Donna." Katrina departed and walked outside to see the limo waiting for her. Sahirah was standing outside of it, leaning with a bored or annoyed expression on her face. Katrina couldn't make it out just yet. The older of the two walked over to the younger and tilted her head to the side. "S'up?" It was a bored expression, Katrina finally clarified.

"Nothing, I was just waiting for you." She stated before opening the door and climbing into the vehicle.

Katrina didn't say anything and climbed in as well.

The drive to Yugi's house was quiet, and slightly nerve wreaking. Several times Sahirah turned to Katrina to start a conversation - but then bit her lip and looked back out the window. Once they reached the Mouto residence they could clearly see Marik's motorcycle parked at the curb.

Katrina blinked twice. 'Yugi didn't mention that Marik was going to be here.' She thought as the limo door opened.

"What time shall I pick the two of you up?" George asked.

"I'll call you when were almost ready to leave." Sahirah stated as she climbed out of the limo.

Yugi greeted them at the door - waving at the limo driver as he got back into the vehicle.

The girls followed Yugi though the house and into the living room. That's where they saw Marik and Ryou - sitting on the couch - opposite sides from each other. Marik looked at the girls when they entered the room, but Ryou remained staring at the rug.

"Take a seat girls. The three of us will tell you everything that you need to know to understand what happened yesterday. We're just not sure where to start." Yugi stated as the girls took a seat in the love chair.

"How about Ryou starts? Yugi, we already know about your puzzle and about Yami - you explained that very clearly at the Christmas party. However, we're completely clueless when it comes to Ryou… well sorta. Sahirah stated.

Ryou sat up straight and looked at the younger twin. "Well, what do you know?" He asked.

Sahirah closed her eyes and thought for a moment before looking back at Ryou. "I've seen visions of the past; of Bakura and what he had done to Time Dreamer and Lyric Bird. What I… we don't know is what he wanted our powers for. We also don't understand what your jewelry was doing."

Ryou sighed and took in a deep breath. "First, I want to apologize. I tried to stop Bakura, I really did. I didn't want you guys to get hurt - but I couldn't stop him; I never could." Ryou reached into his shirt and pulled the Millennium Ring out.

"Bakura's soul lives… sorry lived in this Ring. It has the power to track other Millennium items and also objects that hold powerful magic - like your earrings and Katrina's bracelet. Bakura liked power, he was obsessed with it. He wanted your power to become more powerful then he already was. He's a thief. He stole this Millennium Eye from a man named Pegasus." Ryou pulled the Eye from his pocket and held it in his hand.

"I'm sorry I allowed him to get to both of you." Ryou stated as he put both Millennium items away. "He shouldn't bother you two anymore - Yami had Ammit devour his soul." He looked back at the floor again. "I understand if you two don't want to be my friend anymore but I want to make it up to you."

Katrina rolled her eyes. 'This is so serious and dramatic and totally killing the good mood I was in before.' She thought to herself.

"It's not that we don't want to be your friend anymore - we do. Just the next time someone wants to kill us and you know about it let us know - okay?" Sahirah stated as she laughed a little. "The other thing we don't understand - is how Marik fits into all of this."

Marik shifted in his seat and pointed to the object on the table that neither twin noticed until it was now pointed out to them. "That is the Millennium Rod. It gives me the power of mind control. There is no ancient spirit that lives in it - but just like all the other Millennium items it was used back in Ancient Egypt by the Priests and Priestess." He stated.

That was it - end of story.

"Oh." Sahirah looked at the sandy haired boy. "So you were just trying to save us. But how did you know we were in danger in the first place?"

Marik got an annoyed look on his face for a quick moment - so quick that only Katrina caught it. "Bakura," Marik seethed. "called and told me to bring the Rod to him or he would hurt you two. I wasn't going to let him have it - but I wasn't going to let him hurt you both either." Marik stated, as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Well I guess that settles everything." Sahirah stated as she clapped her hands together once.

"Good - who wants to watch a movie?" Yugi asked.

"Would love to - but I really need to leave now." Ryou stated as he stood up.

"Oh that's right. Well thanks for coming to talk Ryou." Yugi stated as he waved the brown eyed boy off.

Sahirah and Yugi started going through movies while Marik gave Katrina a look to follow him before walking into the kitchen.

"Where are you guys going?" Yugi asked as Katrina stood from her seat.

"To make popcorn." The older teen answered.

"Extra butter!" Sahirah called to her.

Marik stood in the kitchen - facing away from Katrina as she entered the room.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

Katrina tilted her head to the side, though he didn't see it. "About what?"

"About last night! About me just somewhat lying to Sahirah and you!" He spoke loudly.

"What do you mean somewhat lied? Lied about what?" Katrina asked.

"There is no ancient spirit in that Millennium Rod - in fact there is no longer any spirit in it at all. It once had a spirit - an evil spirit. The dark side of me that created a long time ago." He turned to face Katrina. "I wasn't always such a nice guy Katrina. I was mean and cruel. I hurt people. I wanted to kill Yugi - because he held the soul of the Pharaoh. Can you believe that? I wanted to kill him."

Marik turned and took a few steps toward her. "I hated the Pharaoh - I blamed him for everything. His story was scarred into my skin - and I did awful things because of it. It's about time I told you that." He took another step toward her, seeing the confusion and the slightly frightened look on her face. "If I was never changed in Duelist Kingdom you wouldn't be here with me. I probably would have used you by now - to get to Yugi or your big brother. I was a terrible person; a monster. I'll understand if you now longer want to be with me."

Katrina looked at him. "What brought all this on?"

Marik stepped back and removed his shirt before turning around to show his back to Katrina - who gasped at the scars. "I'm scarred and I won't be able to hide it from you much longer. Bakura made me realize this when he kidnapped Sahirah and you."

Katrina traced part of a scar, causing Marik to stiffen, but then she turned him to face her. "We're all scarred Marik. Everyone and everything is. I am, Sahirah is as well and Yugi and even Jou. Hell even my dog is scarred. The thing is… sometimes we need to show those scars to really get over them." Katrina paused to collect her thoughts. "Since everyone just seems to be spilling their guts and opening up to each other, then it's my turn. My mind kind of goes fast - and I'll try to slow it down for you." Katrina took a deep breath and started. "Josuke was the love of my life - or I was sure he was…"

_Katrina jumped onto Josuke's back as Mike joined them. She paused for a moment and blinked at the blonde haired boy before turning her attention to Sahirah. "I'll see you later Hira!" She waved at her and wrapped her arms around Josuke's shoulders. _

_ "I wish that Hira came with us." Josuke stated as she shifted Katrina a little so her could carry her without his back bothering him. _

_ "You know that she never really gets to hang out with Ashley. It's good for her to hang out with her friends." Katrina stated. _

_ "We're her friends too." Mike stated. _

_ "She sees us everyday." Tom laughed. _

_ "Are you trying to say that Hira is sick of us?" Mike asked. _

_ Katrina slid off of Josuke's back. "No you idiot. Its just Sahirah misses her friends." _

_ Mike rolled his eyes at her. "She could have invited them." _

_ "I swear you're secretly brain dead." Katrina stated as she kicked a rock down the sidewalk. "She wants to spend time with her friends. Alone time. There are certain things girls don't talk about in front of boys." _

_ "Like what? Being secret lovers?" Mike questioned. "You did say they wanted alone time." He raised his brows up and down twice in a suggestive manner. _

_ Katrina whipped around and glared at Mike. "Are you fucking stupid? Grow the fuck up. You know what I meant you sick bastard." She raised an arm to punch him. _

_ "Ack! Don't hurt me." _

_ "Come on you guys. In the car!" Tom yelled as he got into the driver seat. _

_ They reached the mall and were walking to the food court when it happened. _

_ "Josuke!!!!!" A girlie voice squealed. Loud footsteps came quickly toward them. _

_ Katrina turned in time to watch a girl with brown hair jump and cling onto Josuke. Katrina then glared at her but only when no one was looking at her. _

_ "Hi baby doll." The girl smiled at him. _

_ "Rachael." He hugged her back and smiled. "How have you been?" _

_ "Good. I've missed you." She pulled back from him and noticed Katrina. "Hi Katrina." She then turned back to Josuke. "We need to hang out again; I had fun last time. Maybe I could spend the night again." _

_ "Yeah, maybe. What are you doing this weekend?" He asked her. _

_ Katrina gritted her teeth. She hated Rachael. HATED. That was putting it kindly too. _

_ Rachael was always hanging on Josuke. She was his ex-girlfriend and they were still pretty good friends. And although Josuke never thought of any of the advances that were made to him, Katrina did. There were countless times when Katrina wanted to rip that girl apart. _

_ "I'll text you later babe. I love you." Rachael stated as she pecked him on the cheek._

_ "Love you too." He hugged her before she bounced off. _

_ Once she was far enough Katrina glared at Josuke. "Really? You guys are back on 'I love you' basis?" Katrina spat. _

_ "Kat, it's not like that and you know it." Josuke snapped back at her. _

_ "Really? Then what's it like?" _

_ "Come on guys, not now." Tom tried to interrupt them._

_ "She's my friend." Josuke answered. _

_ "Well if she's just your friend then why do you guys have sleepovers? Why do you let her hang all over you when you know it pisses me off?" Katrina questioned. "You're my boyfriend - but you don't act like it when she's around. You won't even kiss me goodbye when she's there and I'm leaving. We've been dating for two years!"_

_ "She doesn't like it when we kiss - it makes her uncomfortable." Josuke stated. "It's not like she's doing all of that to make you mad." _

_ "Bullshit! I get uncomfortable when she kisses your cheek or when you have sleepovers, but you don't stop that for me! You should see the looks she gives me when she does that stuff! That evil little fucking smirk that is on her face when your not looking! It makes me sick to my stomach!" Katrina yelled._

_ "You guys are making a scene. There is a crowd." Mike stated. _

_ "I don't understand why you don't fucking trust me!" Josuke yelled. "You're always fucking bitching at me." _

_ "I never said I didn't trust you. I just don't like that whore hanging on you." _

_ "She's not a whore." Josuke shook his head. "I love you - stop being a bitch." _

_ Katrina frowned at him. "If you love me then why do you let her do that? You know it hurts me. I've told you multiple times." _

_ "Because you're the only one who thinks that I'm doing something wrong. You're my girlfriend and I love you but she's my friend and I love her too." _

_ Katrina was mad again. "All I'm asking is not to do that that in front of me. We don't kiss in front of her."_

_ "That's because us kissing shows that we're together. The hugs and kisses on the cheek that Rachael and I exchange are what friends do." _

_ "Fuck that. I might hug Tom and Mike - but I sure as hell don't kiss them and I never tell them I love them in the same tone of voice that you and her share." Katrina blinked back the tears she felt coming. "You know what, Josuke, if you love her so much then fine, love her as much as you want. Have your sleepovers and hang out all the time. You know what - for all I care you can fuck her, because we're done." Katrina turned around to storm off. _

_ "Kat! Please don't be like that. You're just mad. I know you don't mean that." Josuke stated as he grabbed onto her arm. _

_ "Josuke, I love you… but this hurts too much. I can't keep doing this." Katrina whispered through her tears. _

_ "Go ahead and be mad - but don't break up with me over it. Can we talk about this without yelling?" _

_ "Later. I need to calm down. I'm going to hang out with Hira." Katrina stated. _

_ "Katrina please." _

_ "Josuke, we're not broken up okay." She snapped. " Just let me cool off before I snap again."_

"I left to hang out with Hira and her friends. After a few hours Josuke called to talk. I told him that it wasn't a good subject to talk over the phone." Katrina threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave and then turned to the refrigerator to grab some extra butter for Sahirah. "I told him that he could come over later - because I was still mad at him and that I was still out with the girls. He asked if she could wait at my house. I was still so mad at him I told him whatever and hung up on him before he could finish saying he loved me."

Katrina faced Marik. "That's when Tom decided to drive him over. They didn't notice the guy going through the stop sign and they got hit on the passenger side. Josuke was in the passenger seat, paramedics said that he probably would have survived if they got him out first, assuming that he was still alive when they got there. Mike was thrown in the back seat from the passenger side of the car to the driver's side - smashing his head into the window, and Tom bashed his head too. They both fell into a coma and obviously Josuke died. It was a closed casket at the funeral."

The popcorn stopped popping and Katrina put the butter in a small bowl and put in it the microwave to melt. She poured the popcorn in a bowl.

"What happened to the driver who hit them?" Marik asked.

"He was drunk … but he died. That's why he didn't stop. He was already dead. Well that's that the paramedics said." Katrina stated.

"I'm sorry Kat." Marik stated.

Katrina frowned at the floor. She was not supposed to be getting upset. "Marik, I still love him."

Marik nodded at her. "You're allowed to."

"He's dead." She whispered.

"You can never stop loving your first love, especially after you were dating for two years and had known each other for so long." Marik stated as he moved closer to her.

"I miss him."

"Go visit him." He pulled her into his arms.

"I don't think I can bring myself to do that."

"I'll go with you." He stated as she wrapped her arms around him.

She hugged him tightly. How did she get another great guy? It didn't make sense. "I don't want him mad at me."

Marik chuckled at her. "Don't be silly. He loved you - he'll be happy to see you happy. Hell if I was him I know I would be happy for you."

"I really like you Marik." She whispered.

"I really like you too Kat."

"Will you come over to my house tonight?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

He smiled and looked at her, he used his hand to capture her face and have her look at him. "I told you before. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right next you." He leaned down and kissed her.

_{It's gonna kill me the rest of my life, let me apologize while I'm still alive. I know it's time to face all of my past mistakes; I've got to live with them the rest of my life.} _

**To Be continued...**

A/N: What did you think? And I also need to add another disclaimer.

**Disclaimer 2:** The ending quote is part of a song by Less Than Jake titled Rest of My Life. I do not own.


	19. Reach for the Sky

A/N: So this will be a very short chapter and it's because we've come to the end of The Kaiba Twins Revised. I personally enjoyed writing it. I feel a sense of accomplishment now that I have completed the story. I'm not sure if there will be a Prequel or a Sequel. I have had some ideas for them but nothing solid yet. There might not be one. Anyway I want to say thanks to everyone who read or reviewed. I have to thank my beta reader too. =D

When it's a narrator telling the story it will look like this : *Yay Narrator*

I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially Azura Soul Reaver. She never said much but she reviewed all of my last chapters, which I am grateful for.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from the show, or the show it's self. I just own my own characters.

Reach for the Sky is the title of this chapter and is a song by Social Distortion. I do not own.

Tah Dah!

**The Kaiba Twins Revised**

**Epilogue**

**Chapter Nineteen: Reach for the Sky**

** ***It had been months since the whole Bakura kidnapping incident and everything has pretty much gone back to normal. Ryou didn't simply take the forgiveness from the twins - he was constantly trying to help them with everything from homework to bringing them dinner at their jobs.

Katrina had finally got Ryou to believe that the most he could do for her was to leave her alone and just be her friend. Sahirah had somewhat done the same but somewhere along the lines the two teens had gotten closer and were staring to date, which Katrina picked on them for, calling it puppy love.

Katrina was still with Marik, much to Isis' happiness. The two were constantly together when they weren't working.

Much to his displeasure, Seto had the opportunity to see Ryou and Marik at his dining room table at least twice a week during dinner.

Yugi had released the souls from the earrings and bracelet - but the magic on the objects still allowed Sahirah to have flashbacks and now she was able to see when she would pass or fail a test. Meanwhile, Katrina was able to continue her conversations with Egypt and the shelter animals.*

"Egypt!!!!" Sahirah yelled out for her dog.

The brindle colored Pit Bull raced to her, ears perked and face smiling.

"Whoa!" Ryou yelled as Egypt accidentally knocked him over as she reached him and Sahirah.

"Who's a pretty girl?" Sahirah asked.

Egypt's tail went crazy, she danced in circles, and stopped to lick Ryou's face.

"Sahirah! There's a leash law here!" Katrina yelled from the car. "She's gonna get us in trouble." She added, muttering.

"It's fine. Who is gonna see?" Marik asked.

Katrina pretended to glare at him. "But she's my baby girl I don't want her to run off."

"Pffft! Okay, like Egypt's going to run away from us."

Sahirah had Egypt on a leash by the time Katrina and Marik caught up to her and Ryou. " She was on the leash the whole time.

Katrina rolled her eyes. "Can't lie to me."

Once they reached their destination Katrina sat down on the ground, Sahirah joined her and they both bowed their heads.

"His mom was probably here not long ago." Sahirah stated.

"Yeah, but my flowers are better." Katrina stated as she placed them on the grave. "I'm sorry Josuke." She whispered. "You better get used to me visiting you. You'll get so sick of me sometimes." She stated out loud.

"I'm sure he wouldn't be annoyed at all." Sahirah stated.

"He will be when I sit on his head and read children books to him." Katrina stuck her tongue out.

"That will be a wonderful site for the graveyard security to see. Could you imagine one of them rolling up in their patrol cars to see you sitting in the middle of someone's grave reading a cheerful children's book?" Sahirah laughed

"I'll probably get arrested with my luck." Katrina nodded.

"Okay, I think Egypt's ready for the beach." Sahirah stated as she stood up.

"Well let's go!" Katrina stated as jumped up and grabbed Egypt's leash. "Come on pretty girl!"

The teenagers ran back to the limo, ready to continue living the best they could.

*In the end, everything works out, like it always does. Sahirah and Katrina were reunited with their brothers and were able to live happily as a family.

Sahirah was able to find a nice boyfriend who helped her stop worrying about her sister all the time. While, Katrina was able to move on from Josuke, and found love and happiness with Marik. Two souls were finally able to rest after centuries of trying to get revenge.

An unwanted Pit Bull was able to find a place to call home and a loving family to spend the rest of her life with.

It wasn't just luck that all these things fell into place, it's just how they worked out. Surely, in years to come, each of them would hit their own bumps in the road, but for the time being it's a happy ending.*

_ {Ninety nine dreams I have had, and every one a red balloon. It's all over and I'm standing pretty in the dust that was a city. If I could find a souvenir just to prove the world was here; and here it is: a red balloon. I think of you and let it go.}_

**The end**

A/N: Thank you again for reading. Please review one last time for the story. =)

**Disclaimer 2:** The ending lyrics is from the song 99 Red Balloons by Goldfinger. I do not own.


End file.
